La Tregua
by sue-zoe
Summary: El día del padre está próximo y Penn Zero siente más que nunca la ausencia de su padre, ya que el mismo continúa atrapado en la dimensión más peligrosa jamás imaginada. Sin darse cuenta, el pelirrojo empezará a volcar esos sentimientos de necesidad paternal en la persona menos indicada… Rippen, el villano de medio tiempo… ¿Se aprovechará Rippen de ésta oportunidad?
1. Estableciendo la alianza temporal

**Capitulo 1. Misión: Estableciendo la alianza temporal**

\- ¿Ya pensaste en qué le vas a regalar a tu padre en su día? – Preguntaba el regordete pelicastaño.

\- No sé… detesto esos días. No son más que una terrible manera de frustrar a la gente – Mencionaba Sashi con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – No comprendiendo a su amiga del todo… o nada, para variar.

\- ¿Te imaginas lo qué es tener un padre exigente que no se conforma con lo mediocre? Imagínate también qué clase de regalos se le puede dar a un padre así – Hablando de su propia frustración.

\- Si que suena complicado – Convino Boone – Pero estoy seguro de que tu padre se pondrá feliz con cualquier cosa que le regales.

\- Como sea…

\- Hey chicos ¿Qué tal? – Penn Zero se acercaba hasta dónde se encontraban sus amigos - ¿De qué hablaban?

\- Pues, hablábamos sobre lo que le vamos a dar a nuestros pa…

Pero el pelilargo no pudo terminar su oración, ya que Sashi le propinó un codazo.

\- ¿Por qué me golpeas Sashi? – Se quejó abiertamente para luego agregar - ¿No ves qué le decía a Penn que estábamos hablando sobre los regalos del día del padre?

Ante lo emitido, se produjo un breve silencio. La chica entrecerró la mirada, resignada. Ya el mal estaba hecho. Boone se dio cuenta de su metida de pata y se apresuró a colocar su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

\- Lo siento Penn… no quería ser tan insensible…

\- Tranquilo Boone – Penn se mostró relajado – No tienes porqué disculparte… estoy bien, en serio – Sonrió buscando de convencerlos.

\- Penn… - Sashi suavizó la expresión de su rostro – No siempre tienes que ser fuerte.

\- Oh, esperen – El chico hizo un gesto con una de sus manos – En verdad, de verdad, verdad, verdad… - Una breve pausa y agregó – En verdad estoy bien. Puedo hablar con mi padre al menos… luego veo que puedo regalarle que no tenga que usarse, nada que sea físico… por lo visto, las corbatas están descartadas éste año – Pensó mientras se rascaba la nuca – Tal vez le componga un poema o una canción ¿Creen qué eso se vea bien? Porque parece más el regalo que le darías a una madre… - Comentó luego de llevarse la mano a la nuca.

\- Pienso que algo tan emotivo como una canción o un poema, es un regalo increíble, sin importar para quién sea – Comunicó Boone, muy seguro de sus palabras.

\- Tienes razón. Gracias Boone – Penn sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que Sashi no hacía más que contemplarlo luego de su casi teatral elocución. Claramente lo estaba analizando… eso le incomodó, por lo que buscó de dirigir el tema a las futuras misiones que podrían surgir en lo que quedaba de semana - ¿Y bien? ¿Ideas nuevas para patearle el trasero a Rippen?

Era una buena manera de apartarse de los problemas de la vida diaria. Imaginarse qué cosas podrían llegar a encontrarse en aquellos inhóspitos lugares.

Aquella noche, el pelirrojo se acostó tarde – después de que sus tíos lo dejaran supuestamente dormido en su cama -, escribiendo la canción/poema para su venerable padre.

Se sentó emocionado frente al escritorio, pensando que escribiría la mejor redacción del mundo. Pero con el pasar de los minutos y con la hoja completamente en blanco, se daba cuenta de que escribir no era tan fácil como creía.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser tan complicado? – Resopló para enseguida, enfocar su vista azulada al techo.

Fue en ese silencio que es otorgado por la soledad, que Penn tuvo la oportunidad de ir más allá de sus pensamientos superfluos.

Extrañaba mucho a sus padres. Mientras que por un lado, le hacían falta los mimos y atenciones de la progenitora, por el otro necesitaba con suma urgencia, los momentos que sólo un padre puede tener con un hijo.

Deseaba poder tener una charla con su padre, ya fuera de temas amorosos, de deportes, de cosas que involucrarán el heroísmo… incluso, el pelirrojo anhelaba que en algún momento lo retara, porque ¿Qué caso tenía portarse mal cuando no estaban tus padres para corregirte?

Estaba sumamente agradecido con sus tíos por hacerse cargo de él… pero aquel no era su hogar – aunque esa fuera realmente su casa -, porque un hogar es su sitio en dónde te sientes a gusto, comprendido, a salvo, cálido… amado.

La escritura fue olvidada cuando una sensación de aflicción lo cubrió. La melancolía llegó en forma de lágrimas y por más que se mordiera los labios, sus mejillas, ahora rojizas, continuaron mojándose.

Finalmente, Penn se levantó y se acostó en el solitario colchón. Sorbió un rato por los sollozos, gimiendo por debajito… en un murmullo descorazonador.

Tuvo que auto abrazarse para tranquilizarse, al darse cuenta de que, no podía ir hasta la cama de papá y mamá con la excusa de que había tenido una pesadilla.

No por vergüenza o porque estaba convencido de que ya era demasiado grande para comportarse de esa manera…

…sino porque no los encontraría allí.

Al día siguiente, sus compañeros notaron la angustia en su rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien Penn? Luces algo demacrado.

\- Igual que un espectro.

\- Si… - Boone examinó una vez más su apariencia, ésta vez con la opinión de Sashi en mente – No lo hubiera dicho mejor.

\- Ya chicos… no pude dormir muy bien anoche eso es todo – Anunció para cambiar de tema – Vayamos a clase antes de que se nos haga tarde… Por cierto ¿Qué toca ver primero?

\- Arte.

\- Tu favorita – Con algo de sarcasmo, made in Sashi.

\- … Lo que faltaba, a primera hora de la mañana – Espetó el pelirrojo con desgano.

En el camino al salón, Penn trató de recuperar su temple habitual, tenía que estar lo más repuesto que le fuera posible para poder responder a las provocaciones de Rippen de la manera más adecuada… porque, ese hombre, si se daba cuenta de que estaba con los ánimos bajos ¡Haría picadillo con él! Estaba seguro de ello como que se llamaba Penn Zero, pues el salón de clase era el territorio de Rippen, su sala de tortura, su mundillo privado… en dónde se desquitaba con mano dura, por todas las derrotas experimentadas en cada una de las dimensiones en las que habían batallado tan cruentamente y sin piedad con el otro.

Y por estas cavilaciones, fue un alivio que les avisaran que no tendrían clase de arte esa mañana, pues el profesor se hallaba en una reunión con el director.

\- Oye Penn ¿Crees qué estén en una clase de reunión de villanos secreta, en dónde están planeando lo que harán con nosotros en futuras misiones? – Dijo Boone.

\- Poco importa – El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

\- Igualmente les patearemos el trasero – Dijo Sashi.

Sashi y Penn chocaron las manos, dando seguridad de que así sería.

\- Aunque apuesto más que Larry le hace perder el tiempo a Rippen con alguna de sus absurdas remembranzas.

Al terminar las clases, Rippen se preparaba para volver a casa. La reunión con Larry para hablar sobre el presupuesto para la próxima exposición de arte del estudiantado, se convirtió en un tedioso conversatorio/monólogo del director, que francamente, no los llevó a nada productivo –lo que significaba que Rippen de nuevo tendría que sentarse a hablar con él hombrecillo a ver si llegaban a algo –… Como fuera, el pelinegro estaba desesperado por sacarse de la cabeza cada una de las palabras del director… tal vez con un poco del licor que tenía guardado en la despensa para días "especiales" – como el día en que por fin se volviera un villano de tiempo completo -, días que venían a paso de tortuga...

El hombre fue hasta el salón con completo desgano y mientras se disponía a revisar su escritorio, se percató de que no estaba solo.

Ambos subieron la mirada al mismo tiempo, pues habían estado tan inmersos en sus asuntos, que no se percataron de la presencia del otro… rojo y azul chocaron, como siempre lo hacían, en aquella y muchas otras dimensiones…

\- ¿Qué haces ahí Penn Zero?– Espetó con una mueca de puro desprecio - ¿Acaso estás preparándome una trampa? Porque de ser así, prepárate para una venganza proporcional al daño ocasionado… - Detuvo su alegato lleno de dramatismo tras una nueva idea del porqué de su presencia en el recinto. Alzó las cejas de inmediato, sumamente alarmado – Espera… No estarás masturbándote en mi salón ¿O si?

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que la respuesta es un NO rotundo! – Penn se puso de colores – Además ¡¿Quién haría semejante cosa en un salón de clase donde alguien puede verte?!

\- ¿Y yo que sé? Sólo soy realista. Los adolescentes de hoy en día tienen la cabeza y las hormonas revueltas y muy poco sentido de la razón – Mencionó. Tomó uno de los pinceles más largos que tenía y con la punta del mismo, empezó a levantar y arrastrar cosas, inspeccionando - Te descuidas y luego los ves en una esquina haciendo sus porquerías… solos o en algunos casos… acompañados - Suspiró, una vez más convencido del decaimiento de la sociedad.

El pelirrojo le afiló la mirada.

\- Pues lamento decepcionarte Rip. No estaba aquí para "ensuciarte" tu templo, mucho menos para dejarte una trampa… - Desvió el rostro – Vine aquí porque oí… que no había nadie y quería estar solo. Créeme, lo menos que esperaba era encontrarme contigo.

\- ¿Lo ves? Me estás dando la razón ¿Por qué otro motivo querrías estar solo sino para hacer obscenidades? – Sonrió, evidentemente, con desprecio.

\- ¡Ush! – Apretó los puños y los alzó un poco - ¡Quería estar solo para pensar! No hice nada, ni tenía pensado hacer nada obsceno – Exclamó, al borde - Ni me acordaba de que existías ¿Bien?

Rippen analizó la reacción del muchacho, era la primera vez que lo veía de aquella manera tan exaltada. Decidió entonces, ponerse en modo "profesor" de instituto y obviar por una vez en la vida que el muchacho era su enemigo mortal. De lo contrario, no irían a ninguna parte.

\- Deberías irte a casa – Mencionó, presto a dar por terminada la disputa con el chicuelo.

\- No tengo deseos de ir allá ahora…

\- Pues, aquí no te puedes quedar y lo sabes. Si quieres sumirte en tú dramático aislamiento, tendrás que hacerlo en un lugar que no me vincule. Aquí yo mando, que no se te olvide - Tomó su maletín y se acercó a la puerta – Vamos, o te dejo encerrado – Pensó y habló de inmediato - Si eso pasara, me pregunto si aquella chicuela tonta o el chico de la fea nariz, podrían encargarse solos de una misión…

Al darse cuenta de que el chico no se movía de su sitio, el pelinegro viró sus ojos rojos para seguidamente acercarse hasta él.

\- ¿Es ésta una nueva forma de sacarme de quicio? Realmente te gusta hacerme enfadar ¿Verdad? – Le miró y se dio cuenta de los ojos acuosos – Un momento… ¿Estás llorando? – Preguntó, sin ninguna clase de turbación en su voz.

\- No… claro que no… - Se limpiaba con las mangas. Había querido aguantarse, pero le fue imposible.

\- Por favor, por supuesto que lo haces… - Al principio le observó con desdén, más luego algo le hizo suavizar el rostro – No puedo creer que un par de palabras hirientes te pongan de esa manera. Hay que ver que realmente eres un crío – Se rió abiertamente, a carcajadas.

\- No es por eso… - Sin dejar de llorar.

\- A ver ¿Por qué lloras entonces? ¿Es un anticipo de tu derrota? – Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande – Es muy dulce, en serio.

\- ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo ni con las misiones! – Exclamó con el rubor en todo el rostro – No todo lo que me pasa tiene que ver con tus agresiones ni con salvar el mundo… - Chistó – Pero ¿Por qué te digo todo esto? Está claro que no lo entenderías…

El hombre tuvo curiosidad, demasiada.

Apretó los labios, como quién se contiene. El pelinegro contenía esa parte suya que quería molestar al niño hasta que estuviera completamente satisfecho con su miseria. Finalmente, Rippen suspiró y se sentó al lado del ojiazul que continuaba llorando, aunque por lo bajo.

Al menos estando perpendicularmente, los orgullos de ambos parecían aplacarse, manteniéndose al margen.

El breve silencio fue interrumpido por un fuerte suspiro por parte del mayor, ante lo que el pelirrojo, se mantuvo expectante.

\- Hagamos una tregua, por los momentos – Comentó Rippen por fin – No tiene caso vencerte si andas por ahí como una niña llorona. No es para nada divertido – Sonrió con levedad, más luego apartó el rostro. Verlo llorar tan de cerca… le afectaba de una manera que lo desconcertaba - Puedes hablar, si es lo que quieres. No te preocupes, estoy tan acostumbrado a oír a Larry que a veces me cuestiono el porqué no estudié psicología.

Una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó por unos momentos en el rostro de Zero.

¿Tenía caso contarle su preocupación a aquel hombre? ¿Al que supuestamente era su archienemigo y que anhelaba vencerlo día tras día?

Penn deseaba tanto desahogarse y no sabía con quién. No quería importunar a sus amigos – sus tíos prácticamente no contaban como confidentes - y quizás, era probable que el asunto a Rippen le diera gracia y simplemente lo olvidara al salir del salón.

\- ¿De verdad puedo contarte?

\- Por supuesto – Sonrió con un deje de amabilidad – Soy tu profesor después de todo. Me pagan por fingir que me interesan los alumnos y sus problemas.

Ante su sinceridad, Penn estaba convencido de que no le importaría mucho menos que le contara cualquier cosa. Lo único importante era que acabara aquella conversación cuanto antes, para poder ambos salir del recinto escolar y volver a sus ataques habituales.

Las palabras del mayor no fueron muy alentadoras ciertamente, pero el corazón angustiado del niño no reparó en nada más que en expresarse.

\- Verás…es que… - Dudó un poco, más se animó a proseguir - …Éste será el primer día del padre que no tendré… al mío cerca – Sus ojos se aguaron una vez más al confirmarlo – Sé que se supone que debo ser fuerte… pero… lo extraño de verdad… ¿Y si nunca regresa?

¿Realmente estaba pasando? Rippen no se lo creía, el arrogante pelirrojo que siempre lo humillaba, estaba frente a él sumido en una enorme tristeza que no lo dejaba ni ver, con quién se estaba confesando… tanta ingenuidad le pareció encantadora ¡Sublime!… sumamente deleitable.

\- A veces no sé… qué pueda hacer… y sólo quisiera que alguien, me dijera que todo está bien… pero se supone que soy el héroe… y los héroes no deben sentirse así… rayos…

La parte vil del ojirojo disfrutó de aquel momento de ver vencido a su rival, más otra, se conmovió un poco por su dolor.

\- Oye, deja de llorar Penn– Mencionó el pelinegro, con tono serio – Tú mismo lo dijiste, los héroes no deben comportarse de un modo tan patético ¿No te da pena contarme todo esto a mí?

\- ¿Pero qué dices si tú mismo me animaste a hablar? – Con tono indignado.

\- Si, pero no me imaginé que llorarías tanto. Te vas a deshidratar si sigues haciéndolo.

\- ¡Pues, disculpa! ¡No puedo evitarlo! – Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos azulados – Una vez que comienzo no puedo detenerme… además… no hay nada de malo en llorar… ¡Los hombres también lloramos!

Al verlo así, con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas, Rippen no pudo resistirse.

Tomó al pelirrojo del mentón y sin ninguna clase de delicadeza, lo obligó a que le mirase.

\- Escúchame Penn Zero: Vas a dejar de llorar ahora mismo si no quieres que cometa una locura – Y mientras lo decía, ponía mayor presión en su agarre.

Pero las lágrimas continuaron apareciendo en aquel rostro lleno de confusión.

\- Bien…

Rippen atrajo al pelirrojo para darle un beso en los labios.

Penn abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, completamente impresionado. El contacto continuó unos segundos más, hasta que el pelinegro se apartó, dejando a un pelirrojo completamente ensimismado.

\- ¿Lo ves? Problema resuelto – Mencionó en un susurro Rippen, para luego sonreír.

Era cierto, ni una sola lágrima se asomaba de aquellos ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Sin embargo, Penn no se sentía mejor luego de la intervención del hombre. Se sentía confundido… muy confundido.

\- … ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Sus labios… aún podía sentir el vestigio del beso en ellos.

\- Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Nada como un pequeño shock para desenfocarse. Si antes estabas pensando en que no tendrías a tu padre contigo, ahora éste trauma no te dejará dormir – Confesó – Aunque me hubiese gustado que el trauma hubiese sido provocado por tu inminente derrota… pero bueno, otro día será… - Se dio cuenta de que el chico continuaba con signos de melancolía. Miró a los lados, como quién verifica que no hay testigos – Ahora, si lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor es un abrazo... También podría hacer el "sacrificio" de dártelo. Tómalo como parte de la tregua.

\- Dices tonterías - Se sonrojó ante lo mencionado. Un abrazo era lo que más deseaba desde hacía tiempo – Te burlas de mí…

\- Para nada. Hablo en serio – Y en su voz había sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué buscas de ayudarme? – Desvió el rostro mientras demostraba vulnerabilidad - …Eres un villano.

El hombre sonrió para luego atraer el chico y rodearlo con sus brazos.

\- Es verdad. Soy un villano… - Susurró mientras lo estrechaba – Pero verás, los villanos también nos conmovemos, queramos o no… eso y porque en parte soy culpable de que no tengas a tu padre en estos momentos contigo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - Continuó – Si te parece un incordio todo esto, imagínate en otra situación, en otro mundo, con otra persona… yo también lo haré… no somos héroe y villano, sino alguien que necesita ser consolado y el que le está haciendo el favor… - Agregó en un hilillo de voz - Sin ganadores, ni perdedores…

\- … - Motivado por las palabras del pelinegro, Penn cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el bienestar que le generaba el ser abrazado más allá de una imagen holográfica.

Continuará…


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

**Capitulo** **2.** **Misión:** **Sentimientos** **encontrados**

\- Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás? – Saludaba Brock, el padre de Penn.

\- ¿Todo bien en la escuela cariño? – Preguntó la dulce pelirroja.

\- Si… más o menos – Se rascó la cabeza.

Aquella respuesta no convenció a los padres, quienes a pesar de estar ocupados golpeando monstruos y corriendo por su vida en aquella dimensión loca y sin sentido, se tomaron la molestia de darle su merecido sermón al muchacho.

\- Escucha Penn. La secundaria puede parecer un lugar peligroso y difícil… y en ocasiones es verdad.

\- Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que sin importar lo grande que puedan ser los retos, siempre podrás con ellos si te lo propones.

\- Si, los entiendo – Penn continuaba tirado en el sillón, observándolos saltar de aquí y para allá como si tuvieran resortes en los pies.

\- ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? – Preguntó Vonnie, muy segura de que a su bebé algo lo perturbaba.

\- No es nada mamá, estoy bien… son sólo los exámenes que me tienen pensando de más – Siendo otra cosa la que le quitaba el sueño.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que por muchos deberes que tengas, debes dormir tus ocho horas cariño.

\- Lo sé…

\- Y si vas a usar mi laptod, que sea para estudiar. Nada de ponerse a revisar "ciertos sitios prohibidos" – Comentó mientras susurraba.

\- ¡Papá! – Se sonrojó, aunque por dentro, la alegría que le había proporcionado aquella charla con sus padres, le devolvió las ganas de sonreír – Los… quiero ¿Saben?

\- Ains… nosotros también te queremos Penn – La mujer se sentía conmovida.

\- Estamos orgullosos de ti.

Luego de hablar con los progenitores, Penn se sintió con los ánimos renovados para ir a la secundaria.

Y aunque se suponía que todo regresaría a la normalidad, lo cierto era que sin quererlo, luego de haber compartido aquel momento tan íntimo, Penn empezó a sentirse extraño cada vez que veía a su profesor de arte.

\- "…Su barba… daba cosquillas…" – Recordaba del beso que le hubo dado unos días atrás y mariposillas le retozaban en el estómago.

\- Penn… Penn… ¡PENN!

\- ¡Ah! – Saltó en su sitio – No me grites en la oreja Boone, estoy aquí.

\- No lo pareciera – Cruzado de brazos – Llevo rato tratando de hablar contigo pero pareces bastante distraído con algo… ¿Qué es?

El pelicastaño miró a la dirección en dónde su compañero se había estado fijando, más sólo se halló con Rippen examinando el trabajo de sus compañeros.

\- No es nada. Sólo me distraje…

\- Mmm…

\- Ya Boone. Concéntrate en tu dibujo o Rippen volverá a ponernos una mala calificación – Hacía lo posible porque el chico lo dejara en paz.

\- A ver Penn Zero ¿Qué has hecho? – Preguntó Rippen tras ubicarse cerca de su caballete.

\- ¡Ah! – El aludido se alarmó. No se hubo dado cuenta de en qué momento el mayor se había acercado – No hagas eso… es aterrador.

\- Me interesa poco – Espetó agrio – Anda, muéstrame tu dibujo.

\- ¿Eh…?

Penn miró su lienzo ¡No podía enseñarle eso al mayor! Inconscientemente había dibujado con carboncillo a su maestro y aunque ciertamente no era la primera vez que lo dibujaba – porque le encantaba hacer caricaturas ofensivas y graciosas sobre el ojirojo -, ésta era la primera vez que lo dibujaba tan... románticamente, cubierto de flores y hasta con corazones a un costado ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pensando al dibujar semejante cosa?

Rippen se dio cuenta de que el adolescente torpemente intentaba cubrir su trabajo con las manos, eso le pareció sumamente sospechoso. Ya lo conocía, de seguro se trataba de otra de sus terribles burlas.

\- ¿Cómo te evalúo? – Hizo una mueca – Ya basta. Déjame ver Penn Zero…

El pelirrojo fue rápido, tomó uno de los envases de pintura y lo arrojó sobre el dibujo antes de que Rippen lograra distinguir qué era.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Levantó ligeramente el labio superior.

\- Una mancha de pintura… o arte abstracto. Lo dejo a tu criterio – Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Sigue jugando Penn Zero. Tus notas no subirán con eso – Anotó en su carpeta y continuó su camino.

\- Fiu… - Se limpió el sudor frío de la frente. Una mala nota era preferible – "Parece que todo irá normal entre nosotros… ¿Se habrá olvidado de lo que pasó?" – Eso lo molestó un poco, siendo que él no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Luego del incidente con el profesor, el menor pensó que no tendría otra cosa porqué preocuparse… por lo menos hasta la próxima vez en clase o tras el llamado de una misión. Pero ese mismo día, Rippen lo interceptó en uno de los solitarios pasillos.

\- Hola Penn ¿Te ha impresionado mi comportamiento contigo hoy? – Mencionó con un tono de voz cantado y acompañado de una de sus sonrisas. Muy distinto al comportamiento mostrado en el salón.

\- Pues… no sabría que decirte, siendo que me tratas así de mal desde el primer día – Se sobaba el antebrazo.

\- Es verdad…. No estoy acostumbrado a tratarte bien, por lo que no pude evitar actuar como lo hago normalmente – Sin dejar de sonreír - Aún así, tengo consciente lo de la tregua.

\- ¿La tregua sigue? – Preguntó con suma impresión.

El pelinegro alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Quieres que acabe?

\- ¡No es eso! – Penn alzó medianamente las manos, luego se apresuró en minimizar su reacción – Quiero decir… no comprendo muy bien los términos de ésta supuesta tregua... me gustaría que me lo aclararas.

\- Es simple mi querido Penn… - Rippen comenzó a caminar en torno al muchacho, como quién sigue a su presa – Quedamos en que mientras estemos en éste, nuestro mundo – Hizo un gesto para que el pelirrojo se enfocase en el ambiente – Evitaremos las riñas entre nosotros. Nada de competencias ni de hostigamientos – Movía su dedo índice – Claro que cuando llegue el momento de cumplir con nuestros respectivos papeles de villano y héroe, la tregua quedará suspendida hasta volver de nuevo aquí.

\- Parece que te has pensado bien todo esto – Sin apartar los ojos del mayor – Pensé… que lo que habías dicho sobre lo de hacer una tregua, no lo cumplirías.

\- Pues, ya ves. Soy un hombre de palabra, a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Lo eres? – Alzó una de sus rojizas cejas – Lo siento Rip, es difícil creerte si eres el sujeto que hace lo que sea con tal de ganarme en una misión.

\- ¡Detalles menores! – Exclamó con dramatismo – Lo que quiero decir es que esto de la tregua será hasta que resuelvas tu evidente problema de concentración. Los adolescentes con baja autoestima no sirven más que para autodestruirse y derrotarte así… no tendría ninguna gracia.

\- Espera un momento ¿Piensas qué lo que tengo es un problema de autoestima baja? No creo que…

\- Como sea – Giró los ojos, evidentemente aburrido de la conversación - ¿Aceptas la tregua o no Penn Zero? – Le tendió la mano.

Penn miró pensativamente, ora la mano del villano que siempre buscaba de destruirlo, ora de su galante sonrisa que iba rodeada de esos labios que le habían parecido tan suaves… y esa barba tan… ¿Seductora? Tuvo que sacudir la rizada cabeza para despabilarse.

\- Está bien, acepto – Recibió el apretón de manos – Pero nada de malas jugadas ¿Eh Rip?

\- Je je... No tienes de qué preocuparte – Mencionó, mientras sonreía y en su espalda, unos largos dedos se mantenían cruzados.

\- Y ya que estamos en zona de paz… ¿Considerarías lo de cambiar mi nota en artística?

\- No te pases de listo – Entrecerró el mirar.

Al salir de clases, Phyllis se comunicó con los chicos para informarles sobre una nueva misión. Como siempre se fueron corriendo hasta el teatro, emocionados por el llamado a la aventura.

Mientras que Penn, agradecía poder ser alguien más para olvidarse de sus problemas por un rato.

El mundo les encantó a los tres, eran samuráis y sus trajes los hacían lucir geniales.

Todo iba bien… hasta que el villano apareció.

El pelirrojo quedó sin poder moverse unos instantes, por lo que sus amigos se sorprendieron.

\- Se ve increíble…- Murmulló ante la majestuosa presencia de su rival, quien hacía el papel de un señor feudal muy instruido en batalla.

\- ¿Qué pasa Penn? – Llamaba Boone.

\- Está bloqueado – Anunció la chica para seguidamente darle un golpe a su compañero que lo mandó al piso - ¡No es momento para soñar despierto héroe! El hombre que mató a tu padre está frente a ti, tienes que derrotarlo – Explicaba los términos de la misión.

\- Brrr… - El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y se levantó – Gracias Sashi, lo necesitaba – Sonrió y demostró que estaba listo para cumplir con su parte - Ok… vengaré la muerte de mi padre… - Anunció, aunque la sola idea le pareció aterradora.

Penn y Rippen comenzaron una lucha de espadas mientras que los demás se enfrentaban a los secuaces del villano - exceptuando a Larry que se fue a cortar unas flores con su espada, le parecía una buena herramienta de jardinería -; el campo de batalla era en una zona boscosa por lo que los árboles de vez en cuando servían de escondite para cuando necesitaban reponer sus fuerzas.

El pelirrojo aprovechó una de las oportunidades y se escabulló del ojirojo. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, el chico también intentaba mantenerse concentrado. La batalla la veía ruda, incluso sentía que las manos le temblaban.

\- Te encontré.

Exclamó Rippen para luego abalanzarse sobre el ojiazul y dejarlo inmovilizado. Penn trataba de alcanzar su espada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mmm?... Me lo estás dejando demasiado fácil hoy… así deja de ser divertido.

Su voz… oírle tan cerca le hacía doblarse las rodillas.

\- Ojalá pudieras verte en éste momento… tan frágil… - Suavemente el pelinegro deslizaba la punta de su espada por el rostro del niño - …tan irresistiblemente adorable…

\- Rip… - Penn respiraba con tanta dificultad.

\- …Como aquella vez en el salón…

\- ¡…! – Su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuertemente y sus mejillas se colorearon. Todos los recuerdos acudiéndole de golpe a la mente.

Rippen entrecerró el mirar y poco a poco se fue acercando… la búsqueda de su espada ya no pasaba por su cabeza. Los labios del hombre de nuevo se apoderaron de los suyos, haciéndole olvidar por completo la lucha.

\- Penn… - Acarició el rostro del ojiazul con una mano, mientras que con la otra, acomodaba su espada para atravesar el frágil cuerpo.

El pelirrojo se sentía como victima de un hechizo, no podía pensar con claridad…

\- ¡Penn!

Como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, Sashi apareció en el momento indicado. Logró quitarle a Rippen de encima al ojiazul.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Toma tu espada y ataca! – Ordenó la muchacha mientras entretenía a Rippen - ¡Rápido!

Penn reaccionó y tomó de nuevo su lugar como héroe. Utilizó la técnica especial de la familia a la que representaba en aquel universo, derrotando finalmente al villano.

El pelirrojo trataba de recuperar el aliento, no sólo había utilizado demasiada energía, aún se sentía desconcertado.

\- Bien, has vengado la muerte de tu padre. Supongo que con esto, queda más que cumplida la misión – Espetó la pelicastaña mientras limpiaba su espada.

\- Sashi… - Llamó Zero – En mi caso… ¿Estaría bien vengarse?

Sashi se sorprendió ante su interrogante.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Penn? Tus padres no están muertos – No supo que contestarle – Además, tú no eres de esa clase de héroe. Eres de los que ayudan incluso al villano, si lo necesita.

\- Tienes razón. Además, pensar en vengarme es… difícil para mí.

Tras ser trasportados a su mundo, Boone y Sashi se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo, dirigiendo también su vista en dirección al pelirrojo, que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Nos puedes explicar que pasó allá Sr Héroe? – Preguntó el pelicastaño haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'héroe'.

\- Si, estabas demasiado distraído – Convino Sashi – Por poco te liquidan.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Cometí un error y eso por casi nos cuesta la misión ¿Bien? – Mencionó Penn con tono violento – Lo que importa es que al final se logró… ¿No Phyllis?

\- Penn Zero. Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento – Fue la respuesta de la mujer.

Sashi y Boone decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas, ya era algo tarde y había tarea que entregar al día siguiente.

El pelirrojo permanecía expectante mientras la mujer se servía una taza de café.

\- Siéntate.

El muchacho obedeció. Sin embargo, aquel silencio incómodo lo sacó de quicio de inmediato.

\- ¿Y bien Phyllis? ¿De qué me querías hablar?

\- ¿Café? – Ofreció con tranquilidad.

\- ¡No!… ¡No quiero café! Por favor Phyllis, dime de una vez que es eso que quieres decirme. Si no lo sabías, tengo que caminar un trecho largo a casa y ya está oscureciendo.

\- Bien… - Phyllis no se inmutó por su rabieta infantil, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para sentarse y de paso, sorbió su taza de café como si se tratara de un vino al que hay que catar con sumo detenimiento – Sobre la misión de hoy... Quería comentarte que hay asuntos que deben evitarse a toda costa si no se quiere resultar herido.

\- ¿Lo dices por mi desempeño con la espada? Estaba distraído, también era la primera vez que usaba una espada como esa, por eso fue que…

\- Lo sé – Subrayó – Y es por ese distraimiento que me preocupo por ti… vincularse sentimentalmente puede traer consecuencias adversas.

\- ¿A qué te…?

\- Lo vi.

Con esa pequeña frase, Penn sintió que se le encendieron desde las mejillas hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Qué viste…? – Trató de hacerse el desentendido.

\- Tú sabes lo que vi.

\- No lo sé… hay veces que uno cree ver cosas cuando realmente no hay nada allí, digo… suele pasar cuando se está muy ancia… quiero decir, cuando se entra a una edad o cuando se está muy cansado… hasta a mí me pasa a menudo ¿Nunca has considerado que debas usar anteojos? Porque yo lo estoy considerando - Penn se mantuvo en silencio mientras dirigía sus cuencas azules a la mujer, a la espera de su respuesta.

Phyllis entrecerró el mirar.

\- Tienes razón. No vi nada – Empezó a caminar hasta la puerta – A lo mejor me confundí.

\- Eso es a lo que me refiero – Con una gran sonrisa, el pelirrojo se acercó hasta la puerta abierta – Hasta luego Phyllis. Esa fue una gran charla. Ojalá las tuviéramos más seguido.

\- Y yo espero no tener que repetírtelo. Un héroe indisciplinado es igual a un mono con una navaja.

\- Si claro… Lo que digas Phyllis.

Penn entendió el mensaje oculto. Su tono de regaño era muy distinto a la manera en que la mujer se expresaba habitualmente.

Continuará…


	3. Cometas

**Capitulo 3. Misión: Cometas**

Al día siguiente, todo pareció transcurrir tranquilamente. Lo alertado por Phyllis no le quitó el sueño pues pensaba que todo se trataba de un sermón más; como adolescente que era, los adultos le parecía que se estresaban por tonterías.

Salió del examen aún más tranquilo. No había estado tan difícil de responder, por lo que el pelirrojo caminaba despreocupado por el pasillo.

\- ¡Hey Rip! – Penn señaló al hombre con ambos índices.

\- Ah, Penn… - Medio sonrió y eso al chico de los ojos azules le gustó.

Lo de la tregua le permitía serenarse. Era bueno no sentirse atacado de vez en cuando y poder compartir con el hombre un poco de esa agradable sensación de "profesor y alumno en buenos términos".

\- ¿Qué haces vagueando en el pasillo? – Se ubicó a su lado.

\- Los profesores no vagueamos en los pasillos – Contestó, muy seguro de sus palabras.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué haces? Porque no te veo más que recostado sin hacer nada… Eso se llama vaguear.

\- Estoy esperando que es distinto.

\- Así que esperando… - Se rascó la barbilla - ¿Esperando qué? ¿Un evento importante?

\- Eres una molestia ¿Lo sabías? – Mencionó junto a una sonrisa, hasta tuvo deseos de revolotearle los cabellos al chico… pero se contuvo – Espero a Larry – Dijo al fin.

\- … - Penn guardó silencio un par de segundos, meditando su respuesta - ¿Al director Larry?

\- Si, es el único Larry que conozco – Agregó luego de un suspiro de alivio: - Y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por eso.

\- Ya… - Dirigió su vista al frente, más por el rabillo del ojo observaba a Rippen - ¿Y qué? ¿Se irán juntos a alguna parte…? – Trató de sonar desinteresado, aunque la verdad fuera otra.

\- ¿Tú no tienes que irte a casa Penn? – Interrumpió el mayor – Oí que tenían un examen y luego los soltarían temprano. Por eso Larry ideó una reunión de profesores para hablar de sus desempeños académicos… como sea, todos sabemos que se hablará de cualquier tontería menos de eso – Cerró los ojos un instante – Quedarte a molestar en el pasillo es de revoltosos.

Saber que el hombre compartía tiempo con otra persona, le provocaba un leve dolor en el pecho.

No quería admitirlo, pero le agradó saber que la razón por la que Rippen esperaba a Larry era para asistir a una reunión y no para otra cosa… pero… ¿Qué cosa específicamente?

\- Ya sé ¿Y si salimos por ahí? – Propuso Zero.

Rippen alzó las amplias cejas.

\- ¿Me ves cara de fugarme con un mocoso?

\- No creo que sea tan malo ¿O me dirás que prefieres quedarte en la reunión de maestros que se ha inventado el director Larry? – Con el pulgar señalaba a su costado – De seguro se trajo galletas que preparó el mismo para el refrigerio y conociéndolo…

Ambos mencionaron al unísono "Debió confundir la sal con la azúcar". Penn lo intuía y Rippen ya había sufrido aquella experiencia de comer galletas fabricadas a base de dos tazas y media de sal… Toda el agua que bebiera luego, no le calmaría la endemoniada sed de comer un sólo bocado de aquellas feas galletas.

El pelinegro debatió por unos instantes sus opciones...

\- Está bien, salgamos de aquí.

Penn se subió de nueva cuenta al auto de su profesor, se sintió cómodo y hasta ansioso de estar en un sitio tan pequeño con el pelinegro.

\- Y bien Penn Zero ¿A dónde vamos?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

\- Tú fuiste el de la idea de fugarnos – Se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo.

\- Pues… - Pensó un poco - ¿Qué te parece al cine?

\- Odio los cines. Siempre dan malas películas.

\- ¿Y una cafetería?

\- Las odio. Siempre hay mucha gente parloteando estupideces.

\- ¿Y a la piscina?

\- No lo creo.

\- ¿Y al arcade?

\- Ponte a creer.

\- Mmm… - Pensó una vez más - Podemos ir al parque.

\- Odio los parques también – Admitió, sin ocultar su repudio por los lugares concurridos.

\- Vamos Rip, ya se me acabaron las ideas – Se quejó abiertamente - Además, será divertido – Sonrió con amplitud - Podríamos sentarnos en un banco a ver las cometas.

\- Detesto las cometas.

\- ¿Ah si? Que mal… Mi padre y yo solíamos volarlas juntos… incluso, hacíamos nuestras propias cometas… je je… era… divertido… - Trató de mantener una leve sonrisa.

\- …

\- Lamento que tu vida sea un eterno detestar… - Vociferó con algo de tono teatral.

Rippen se dio cuenta de hasta dónde quería llegar el chico. La nostalgia con qué había mencionado su deseo, era latente.

\- Supongo… que ver las cometas no parece tan detestable – Habló el mayor con tono neutral.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Rip? – Sus ojos azules se encendieron de inmediato.

\- Si – Mostró una mediana sonrisa – ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez alguna se enrede o quede atorada en un árbol – Rió dichoso – Eso sería muy divertido.

Penn imitó su sonrisa. Aunque fuese por el motivo equivocado, se alegraba de que el hombre aceptara el ver las cometas con él.

Hallaron un banco custodiado por la sombra de un frondoso árbol y allí se sentaron. La hermosa vista del cielo cubierto por cometas multicolores hizo que el corazón de Penn se sobresaltara de la emoción.

\- ¡Wow! Mira, mira… - Señalaba como niño chiquito - Que alto están… ¿No sería grandioso ir a un mundo sólo de cometas?

Tantos recuerdos de su infancia, compartiendo con sus padres los fines de semana, le llegaron a la mente.

\- No sé como algo así te puede gustar, en serio – Rippen no ocultaba su desprecio por la alegría de los niños riendo junto a sus padres. De pronto miró al pelirrojo ensimismado con lo que pasaba ante ellos. Suspiró – Bien, es parte de la tregua, supongo.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Conseguiré una cometa para ti – Mencionó mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Eh… No tienes que hacerlo…

\- Tengo que. Conseguiré una para mí también, porque te tengo que demostrar que soy mejor que tú volándolas – Desafió junto a una galante sonrisa.

\- Pensé que aquí no tendríamos competencias.

\- Es una competencia amistosa. Únicamente por diversión – Sonrió amplio.

\- Pues… viéndolo desde ese punto de vista… de acuerdo. Acepto tu reto.

Luego de recibir su respectiva cometa, Penn puso manos a la obra para elevarla. Corría a toda prisa, alentado por el recuerdo de épocas en las que se divertía junto a su progenitor. Pronto la cometa alzó vuelo y la hizo danzar en el aire con múltiples giros.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Mira que alto va!... ¿Qué tal vas tú Rip?

Pero al observar al mayor, se lo encontró todo enredado con la cuerda y su cometa… arrastrándose en el césped.

\- Ja ja… Eres malo en esto.

\- Cállate. Grr – Gruñó – No puede ser tan difícil si hasta un niño lo hace… ¿Por qué no te elevas? – Le gritaba a su cometa como si fuera capaz de oírle.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rip? ¿Nunca volaste una antes? – Se reía.

\- ¡Por supuesto que…! - Rippen calló por unos segundos, avergonzado – La verdad es que no… ¿Por qué debería? – Esto último lo masculló entre dientes.

\- ¿Tú padre nunca te enseñó como hacerlo? – Dejó de burlarse.

Rippen desvió la mirada.

\- … Mi padre y yo… no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos de hecho… - No supo porqué lo dijo, sólo salió de su boca.

\- …

El ojiazul atrajo su cometa, lo suficiente para que volviera a sus manos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tan rápido te aburriste?

\- Pues no… primero tengo que enseñarte a volar tu cometa – Explicó el muchacho – No tendrá sentido la competencia si llevo tanta ventaja sobre ti. Eso no sería divertido – Agarró la cometa del mayor.

\- Sería sobre lo único que me llevas tanta ventaja en éste mundo – Espetó Rippen, tratándose de dar importancia.

\- Eso y sobre bailar – Penn sonrió pícaro – Dudo mucho que hayas mejorado desde nuestro último baile.

\- Pues… - Rippen se sonrojó levemente.

\- Tal vez, luego deberíamos tener una pequeña sesión ¿Te parece? – Mencionó junto a una candorosa sonrisa.

\- Sesión… - Le miró de reojo - ¿De baile?

\- Pues claro, ¿De qué más va a ser? ¿De yoga?

\- "…O de sexo…" – No pudo evitar malentender la proposición desde el principio. Se sintió terrible de pensar en semejante cosa con un adolescente. Un dolor punzante en el estómago que sabía era la culpa, le atizó de inmediato.

\- Anda. Toma el hilo y jala cuando te diga – Mandó el ojiazul mientras se alejaba, sacando al hombre de su dilema mental.

\- Eh… claro…

Luego de varios intentos, la cometa de Rippen se elevó en lo alto. El hombre estaba emocionado ante su hazaña, pero hacía lo posible por contener su alegría…

\- ¡Lo ves Penn Zero! ¡La mía está más alta que la tuya! – Más no pudo aguantarse su júbilo por mucho tiempo ante la dulce victoria - ¡Soy el vencedor!

\- Lo veo Rip – Penn sonreía, las cometas de ambos volaban majestuosamente en el cielo – Cuidado y un rayo te atrapa.

\- Pero si no hay ni una sola nube – Alzó las cejas.

\- Es sólo un decir – Sin dejar de sonreír.

Volvieron a sentarse en el banquillo a reposar.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, eso fue divertido – Confesó el pelinegro, un poco avergonzado.

\- ¿Lo ves? Lo que pasa contigo es que eres bastante cascarrabias.

\- Otro comentario como ese y te bajaré cinco puntos en la siguiente evaluación.

\- Hey, no estamos en el salón de clases – Penn se quejó – Además tenemos un acuerdo de cero agresión ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Lo sé… - Se excusó, evidenciando que todo se trataba de una broma - Es que a veces lo olvido.

Se produjo un breve silencio que Penn acabó cuando se estiró en su sitio y exclamó en un tono infantil mientras pataleaba:

\- ¡Ah…! ¡Que calor!... Dan ganas de comer un gran y refrescante helado.

Rippen entrecerró el mirar, viendo al niño expresar abiertamente su deseo.

\- Emmm… Hola ¿Se entiende la indirecta? – Hizo un puchero al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro ni pestañeaba - Oh vamos. No sabes lo que me cuesta conseguir una mesada decente teniendo a mis padres atrapados en otra dimensión… Acotando que tú, eres el adulto aquí y lo más correcto es que me invites.

\- ¿Y crees qué voy a usar mi dinero para comprarte un mugroso helado?

\- Ya compraste unas cometas si se te olvidó.

\- ¿Lo ves? Suficiente gasto en tonterías.

El ojiazul hizo otro puchero e incluso hizo soniditos de súplicas, similares a los de un cachorrito.

Fue una buena jugada. Aunque no lo supiera, Rippen era susceptible a todo lo que le recordara a los canes.

\- Está bien, iré por tu estúpido helado… pero no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más en la vida… cielos, te pareces a Larry - Ocultando que le había afectado verle actuar así - Enseguida regreso.

\- ¡De choco-menta por favor! – Exclamó Penn - ¡Ah! ¡Y procura traer servilletas extras, no quiero quedarme con los dedos pegajosos!

Cuando el mayor volvió con un helado, el pelirrojo se sintió extrañado.

\- ¿Qué hay del tuyo? No me digas que a los villanos no les gusta lo dulce – Se burlaba mientras degustaba su helado.

\- Por supuesto que me gustan… pero el helado no mucho. Es tan frío…

\- Oh vamos, si es delicioso… - Le dio una lamida – Mmm… tienes que probarlo – Le ofreció.

\- No gracias – Desvió el mirar. Ver al chico lamiendo el helado, lo ponía a pensar de nuevo en cosas inapropiadas…

\- Anda – Pasó su dedo y recogió un poco de helado - ¿Y así?... ¿Qué? ¿Les temes a mis gérmenes?

Rippen le miró mover el dedo frente a su cara pálida… seguidamente le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sintiera intimidado.

De pronto, los sonidos de los niños jugando a su alrededor ya no se escuchaban… era como si el mundo se hubiese reducido a ese pequeño banco que compartían.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga? ¿A qué juegas? – Espetó con suavidad.

\- Yo…

\- Además, si le temiera a tus gérmenes, no te hubiera besado ¿No lo crees? – Luego de mencionarlo, sonrió ampliamente.

\- … - No sabía que responderle. De sólo pensar en sus besos, Penn perdía todo el arrebato que lo caracterizaba.

Rippen se apresuró antes de que el muchacho retirara su mano y llevó la misma hasta su boca. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pelirrojo, el mayor se metió el pequeño dedo y lo chupó con esmero. Penn se sentía sofocado, nunca se esperó algo tan sensual de su parte al desafiarlo.

\- Tienes razón… está muy sabroso – Sonrió con amplitud.

\- ¡Pero ¿Qué dices…?! – Tras recuperar su mano, el pelirrojo se la llevó al pecho. El helado se empezaba a derretir, deslizándose entre sus dedos – "¿Por qué me siento así…?"

\- Ja ja ja ja… Deberías ver tu cara – Se reía abiertamente.

El ojiazul hizo un puchero.

\- Eres cruel.

\- Tú también eres cruel a veces ¿Lo sabías? Sólo que a diferencia de mí, tú lo haces inconscientemente…

\- ¿?

Penn no supo a qué se refería. Trató de distraer su mente terminándose el helado, pero le era difícil. Había pensado que Rippen buscaría de nuevo de besarlo aquel día… aquel acto con su dedo lo había turbado mucho más… sin saber porqué, le había gustado. El cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo se lo confirmaba.

\- Bien, ya he hecho suficiente caridad por hoy – Rippen se levantó de su asiento - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vienes?

\- No… olvidé que hay unas cosas que tengo que hacer en casa de Boone. No te preocupes, es cerca de aquí… - Se sentía incapaz de subirse al auto del ojirojo en aquellas condiciones.

\- De acuerdo – Antes de irse anunció – Vuelve a casa temprano. Es peligroso que los muchachos anden fuera tan tarde… y yo soy el encargado de vencerte, no la delincuencia.

\- Lo tendré muy presente – Rió un poco – Esto… Rippen.

\- ¿Um?

Le hizo entrega de las cometas.

\- Quédatelas ¿Qué haré con eso? – Espetó haciendo un ademán con su mano.

\- Bueno… hagamos algo. Yo me quedo con una y tú con la otra… - Penn sonrió – Así recordaremos lo de la tregua.

\- Esto es tonto.

\- ¿Y qué si lo es? – Se encogió de hombros – Es divertido hacer una tontería o dos de vez en cuando.

\- Sólo espero que no se me vuelva costumbre – Rippen tomó la suya y le devolvió la sonrisa.

En casa de su amigo, el pelirrojo trataba de mantener su mente en la habitación, pero le era imposible. Cavilaba en lo que acababa de pasar con su profesor en el parque, en el beso del salón y la vez en que lo tuvo tan cerca que se sintió desfallecer.

\- Veo que estás muy pensativo últimamente mi amigo Penn ¿No será que ahora cambiarás de ser el casi héroe a ser el casi sabio del equipo? – Comentó – Y de ser así… ¿Cuál será mi trabajo? Sabes que no puedo con la presión de ser un héroe.

\- Lo sé, Boone – Se levantó de la cama – Tranquilo, para nada estoy pensando en hacer algo como eso.

\- Es bueno oírlo… Sashi está muy preocupada por ti… y yo también – Hizo un breve silencio - ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien, Penn? Sabes que soy tu amigo y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

\- Gracias Boone – Se conmovió – Pero estoy bien, de verdad.

\- ¿En serio? – Boone entrecerró los ojos.

\- En serio – Sonrió, tratando de convencerlo – Eres mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo podría mentirte?

Continuará…


	4. Cenando con el enemigo

**Capitulo 4. Misión: Cenando con el enemigo**

Rippen se preparaba para cenar – o más bien para decidirse que pediría a domicilio -, en eso, un ruido proveniente del living lo hizo acercarse a verificar que lo había generado.

\- Oh Larry, eres tú… - Mencionó con fastidio - ¿Qué te he dicho de usar la puerta? Si vas a entrar a mi casa, por lo menos úsala por decencia – Y es que estaba cansado de verlo entrar por la ventana a hurtadillas – Aunque la verdad, preferiría tener que lidiar con un ladrón que contigo.

\- Traje para prepararte la cena. Hice las compras y resulta que compré demasiado, así que pensé que lo mejor era venir a compartir algo contigo – Comentó sonriente, obviando los regaños del ojirojo.

\- Como sea… - Se sobó las sienes, no le iba a replicar el hecho de que podía compartir esa comida con alguien que viviera más cerca de su mansión, o en la mansión misma – Si no tengo que cocinar ésta noche, supongo que está bien soportarte un rato.

\- Si por cocinar te refieres a calentar comida en el microondas, te informo por enésima vez que eso no es muy sano… ¿No haz oído eso de que usar mucho el microondas te puede dejar infértil?

\- ¡Tsk! – Chistó – ¡Basta de tus cuentos de vieja! Lo que le pase a mis testículos es problema mío – Demandó - Sólo cocina Larry y deja que me las arregle cuando no te dé por venir a dártelas de mamá pájaro conmigo.

Iba a tomar una cerveza del refri y recostarse en el sillón a meditar sobre su poco satisfactoria vida cuando, en eso, tocaron a la puerta. Se molestó y sorprendió de que alguien estuviera tan tarde buscándolo – aparte de Larry, que ya no le sorprendía con nada de lo que hacía -, pero más le sorprendió de ver de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Penn Zero? – Y no ocultó su extrañeza al mencionarlo de un modo teatral.

\- Deberías un día decirme tu apellido, porque realmente da énfasis a cualquier expresión iniciarla con el nombre completo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa – Preguntó, obviando lo dicho por el ojiazul.

\- Pues… estaba caminando por el vecindario y me preguntaba si estarías despierto a estas horas – Mencionó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo – No me preguntes como averigüé tu dirección – Miró de un lado a otro.

\- No lo haré – Se encogió de hombros - Ya con Larry me he estado acostumbrando a ser acosado.

Sonrieron un poco y el silencio incómodo hizo acto de presencia. Penn tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no juguetear con sus manos, eso lo hubiese dejado en evidencia.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? – Preguntó por fin el pelinegro – Está haciendo mucho frío afuera y no soy tan malvado como para dejarte sufrir de hipotermia.

\- Gracias… - Entró - Aunque eso sería algo exagerado. Te creo un resfriado– Comentó – Por cierto, linda pijama. Yo tenía una así… cuando tenía unos cuatro años.

Rippen abrió los ojos cuales platos tras acordarse de que se había colocado la pijama de respaldo ¡La que tenía estampados de cachorros juguetones! Se lamentó ante tal humillación generada por la mala elección del día para dedicarse a hacer la colada.

\- No tenía nada más que ponerme…

\- Tranquilo, no juzgaré tu elección de vestimenta… ¿Y qué hacías? ¿Veías algún programa contemporáneo de tu edad? ¿Cómo esos shows en blanco y negro en dónde la gente usa palabras que ya nadie dice y hace referencias de cosas que nadie entiende?

Su sonrisa se vio opacada al darse cuenta de la presencia de Larry en la cocina.

\- ¡Hola Penn! – Saludó enérgicamente el moreno.

El pelirrojo contestó con un débil movimiento de su mano.

\- No sabía que tenías visita… - Su tono de voz cambió radicalmente – Aunque claro, me imagino que siendo villano y secuaz… tienen una relación bastante íntima…

\- Ah, Larry… lo había olvidado – Confesó Rippen con cierta verdad – Créeme, si por mí fuera, no tendría ninguna clase de relación con él.

\- No quiero molestar. Quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya… - El pelirrojo fue detenido por el mayor.

\- Ya estás aquí ¿Qué caso tiene que te vayas?

\- Es tarde – Mencionó sin mirarle.

\- ¿Y no lo consideraste antes? – Sonrió – Penn Zero, en ocasiones como ésta, eres tan evidente.

\- … - Mostrándose serio - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿No te molestará el hecho de que Larry esté en mi casa, o si?

\- ¡Ja! ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Ustedes son un par de ancianos que andan reunidos recordando viejas épocas – Mencionó a modo de burla. Cuando tuvo contacto con los ojos rojos del hombre, se acordó de las veces en que se habían besado y de inmediato, sus mejillas se pintaron – Además… lo que yo piense… no debe importarte en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Ah si? – Tomó al chico del mentón. Los labios infantiles volvieron a seducirlo y fue en busca de ellos.

\- Rip… pen… - Al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía el mayor, el pelirrojo fue incapaz de resistirse. Siendo sincero, lo ansiaba. Cerró los ojos… esperando… - No lo… hagas…

\- ¿Qué no lo haga? – Murmuró sensual – Pero si tus ojos me lo están pidiendo a gritos…

\- Oh, pero de verdad me sorprende verte aquí Penn – Mencionó Larry con su vivaracha manera de expresarse – No sabía que ustedes dos fueran tan cercanos como para hacerse visitas nocturnas.

Ambos, Rippen y Penn, se habían apresurado a alejarse antes de que el director lograra siquiera ver un poco de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

\- Tú y yo no somos cercanos Larry y aún así, vienes a hacerme visitas nocturnas – Acotó Rippen, con molestia – Agrego que siempre en contra de mi voluntad.

\- Y bien ¿Te quedas a cenar? – Preguntó Larry, como si fuera dueño de la casa – Hay suficiente para todos – Alzó los brazos con suma alegría.

El chico salió de su trance, sólo llegando a asentir como respuesta. Larry volvió a la cocina y Rippen sonrió por lo bajo. Ni siquiera había logrado besar al pelirrojo y se notaba que estaba abatido… ¿Sería posible qué encontrara la victoria que tanto deseaba en esa dimensión, usando tan viles maniobras? Rippen se maravilló ante semejante posibilidad.

\- Disculpa, ponte cómodo – Tomó al ojiazul de los hombros y lo guió hasta uno de los muebles – Iré a colocar otro plato sobre la mesa y a cuidar que Larry no destruya la poca vajilla que tengo – Sonrió – No tardo.

Penn asintió lentamente, un tanto mecánico de hecho.

En cuanto Rippen salió de la habitación, el pelirrojo pudo recuperar un poco de sensatez.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo con su enemigo? ¿Con un profesor en su casa a altas horas de la noche? ¿Cómo era eso de que Larry le hacía "visitas nocturnas" a Rippen?...

Penn se molestó un poco y no supo porqué… incapaz de darse cuenta del tamaño de sus celos.

Mientras comían, Penn no quitaba los ojos de encima del par de villanos de medio tiempo. Preguntas que nunca en la vida se había hecho, cavilaban en su cabeza.

\- "¿Esas visitas del director Larry serán muy a menudo?... ¿Qué harán?... ¿Sólo se reunirán a charlar?..."

Evidentemente, Larry no tardó en iniciar un monólogo/historia sobre algún evento de su vida cotidiana, que no tenía nada de coherencia y que siempre terminaba en complicados y extraños malentendidos… como fuera, ni Rippen ni Penn se enfrascaron con su loca historia.

Los ojos de ambos les parecían más interesantes.

Al principio, fue una mirada vacía, producto del tedio, luego se volvió una mirada cómplice y burlona – burlándose de Larry evidentemente -, luego sugestiva – no sabiendo qué se sugerían específicamente -, más luego el menor, llevado por el aburrimiento empezó a juguetear con su ojos, a ponerse bizco, a mover las cuencas de un lado al otro, a girar las iris erráticamente… el mayor al principio se percibió un tanto hostil, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír ante la chiquillada, olvidándose por completo de que al que tenía frente suyo era su rival y el motivo de sus constantes quejas y pataletas… Por primera vez, una cena con Larry le parecía… tan poco irritante.

Y todo transcurrió con la voz del director de fondo.

Por supuesto que nadie recordó que habló el hombrecillo esa noche.

\- No me digas – Fue lo que repitió Penn Zero una y otra vez, con evidente sarcasmo disfrazado.

\- Interesante, como siempre – Se aventuró a contestar Rippen, motivado por alguna razón.

Ambos se lanzaban miradas cómplices y se divertían al compartir la broma.

Pronto, Rippen también sintió deseos de ponerse juguetón. Con uno de sus pies fue tanteando hasta dar con la pierna del chicuelo.

\- "¿Qué le pasa?..." – El pelirrojo alzó una ceja al sentir el toque – "¿Querrá patearme la espinilla?"

Pero al buscar el rostro del mayor, halló una expresión bastante sensual que le hizo ruborizarse de inmediato. Penn permaneció quieto, ya que el hombre conocía el camino y no dejaba de rozarle la pierna con la punta de su zapato.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – Movió los labios sin emitir palabra alguna.

\- Me divierto – Contestó Rippen imitándolo, tras leerle los labios.

\- Ya basta – Continuaba la conversación muda.

\- ¿Por qué? – Con una sonrisa, mantenía recostado su mentón en la palma de la mano.

Junto a esa conversación silenciosa, Larry hablaba pero nadie le escuchaba.

\- Porque no es divertido – Sintiendo un cosquilleo asentarse en su zona baja. La punta del zapato del hombre se había metido entre sus muslos y le rozaba de un lado al otro, el sitio en dónde se hallaba su sexo.

\- Para mí lo es – Aquella sonrisa de Rippen… lo mataba en serio.

No pudo evitar abrir las piernas un poco más. Y es que se sentía tan bien lo que le hacía.

\- "Si… buen chico" – Rippen se mordió un poco el labio, al darse cuenta de la turbación en el rostro del ojiazul.

\- ¡Ah…! – Aquel gemido se escapó de su boca y para salvarse, hizo como que estornudaba - ¡Achis!

\- Salud – Mencionó Larry – ¿Te sientes bien? Estás rojo. El frío de la noche te debió de hacer daño.

\- Si… el frío de la noche – Comentó Penn mientras le arrojaba al pelinegro una mirada afilada.

Rippen le contestó con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

\- Ya es tarde. Me pregunto cómo hará Penn para volver a casa – Comentaba Larry mientras lavaba los platos.

\- Si, es verdad. El transporte público ha dejado de trabajar y sería peligroso que se fuese solo… - Rippen pensó mientras recibía el plato y luego agregó – Podría quedarse ésta noche aquí – Continuó secando la vajilla – Podría llamar a casa del chico e informarle a sus familiares.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Inquirió usando un tono que contenía extrañeza.

Rippen se detuvo. Analizó sus propias palabras y se percató de su error. Inmediatamente se llevó una mano a la frente.

\- Tienes razón mí querido Larry ¿Qué se supone que estoy pensando? – Y sonrió, burlándose de su estúpido comportamiento - Suficiente es el haber permitido que mi enemigo entrase a mi casa a cenar. Dejar que pase la noche aquí sería más que insensato – Volvió a restregar el trapo contra el plato, ésta vez con mayor ímpetu – Dormir con el enemigo… - Pensó en esa frase y se rió un poco.

\- No sólo eso. Tú y yo somos adultos, así que lo que pase entre nosotros durante una noche solos, es algo que nos concierne a ti y a mí.

\- Créeme Larry – Le interrumpió de inmediato - En ningún momento me ha pasado por la cabeza la más mínima intención de que suceda algo entre nosotros en las innumerables noches en que te has escabullido en mi alcoba de noche – Vociferó de manera mecánica, completamente seguro de sus palabras – Mucho menos cuando te he descubierto mirándome mientras duermo – Mostrando total desagrado con la idea.

\- Es que te ves muy tierno mientras duermes.

\- No voy a hacer ningún comentario sobre eso – Entrecerró los ojos.

\- Además, olvidemos por un momento que ambos se las tienen juradas… Penn es un estudiante de secundaria y tú eres su profesor… ¿Te imaginas si alguien se llega a enterar que pasó la noche en tu casa?… nada más escandaloso – Había algo de dramatismo en su voz.

Por primera vez… Rippen pensó que Larry tenía toda la razón. Exponerse de semejante manera lo podía llevar a perder su empleo… no era que enseñar le gustara, pero al menos le permitía mantenerse. Una cosa era tratar de vencer al muchacho en las dimensiones a las que visitaban y otra la vida real… ahí si que no podía salvarse de las consecuencias graves de sus actos "trasportándose" fuera del lugar.

La cárcel no era un mundo que estuviera muy ansioso por visitar…

\- No te preocupes. Sé que tú no te aprovecharías de él – Habló Larry, sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos – Me alegro que empiecen a ser amigos.

\- Dices boberías – Torció los ojos – Penn Zero y yo sólo tenemos un acuerdo de cero agresiones mientras estamos fuera de servicio. Será por un tiempo… ya después todo volverá a ser como antes… - Se perdió por un instante en sus pensamientos, después frunció el ceño – Pero si me gustaría que éstas visitas tuyas dejen de ser parte de tu itinerario. Verte aparecer desde una esquina oscura, es aterrador. Acabarás por provocarme un infarto.

\- Digas lo que digas, sé que te gustan las sorpresas.

\- No voy a discutir contigo Larry. Es gastar palabras, saliva y valiosos segundos de mi vida que jamás recuperaré.

Penn permanecía en el sillón – por petición de Rippen – sin tocar nada. Estaba completamente aburrido de ver los insectos chocar contra la bombilla y de ver el ferri pasar enfrente del edificio. Por lo que, empezó a juguetear con sus labios, haciendo muecas… recordando el beso… en el salón… en aquella dimensión…

\- Penn.

\- ¡Ah! – El ojiazul dio un brinco en el sitio - ¡Me asustaste! – Exclamó con la mano en el pecho.

\- Je je se siente bien. Podría acostumbrarme – Rió un poco – Ahora sé porque a Larry le gusta.

\- ¿? – No sabiendo de qué hablaba.

\- Como sea, lo mejor es que te lleve a casa.

\- ¿Me llevarás? – Se sonrojó - ¿En serio?

\- Claro. Ni que fuera la primera vez que te subes en mi auto. Dadas las circunstancias, debería considerar utilizarlo de transporte escolar, de no ser porque detesto a los alumnos – Le dio poca importancia al asunto – Además, sería irresponsable de mi parte dejarte ir solo. Los autobuses dejaron de trabajar hace una hora y los vándalos ya han salido a hacer de las suyas con los niños indefensos que andan fuera de sus casas.

\- No sabía que eras un profesor tan ético.

\- Je… ni yo – Le pareció gracioso – Cuando regrese me aseguraré de bañarme con una esponja de alambre. Tanta amabilidad para contigo me está afectando. Es eso o Larry agregó algo a la comida.

\- Je je, quizás... Creo que también estoy empezando a sentir los efectos del veneno – Emitió con desagrado.

Era cierto que Rippen decía detestar cada una de las acciones de Larry, incluyendo su existencia misma.

Pero también era cierto que para todo lo mencionaba…

\- Espera aquí. Iré a cambiarme – Dijo el pelinegro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos una vez más.

\- Ni que te fueras a bajar del auto.

\- A la calle no voy así. La otra vez salí un momento a la farmacia, me detuvieron y como no cargaba los papeles del auto y me reñí con el oficial, me detuvieron en la comisaría… No fue una experiencia agradable pasar la noche allí en pijama.

\- Ja ja… Parece que la mala suerte te persigue Rip.

\- Como sea. Más vale prevenir que lamentar. Ya sabes, toca algo y te corto los dedos.

\- Si, si.

Cuando Rippen regresó al recibidor, se extrañó de escuchar unas risas. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

\- Vaya Rippen, no sabía que eras un bebé tan lindo – Penn lloraba de la risa – Bueno, si tenía más o menos una idea, tú sabes, por la misión de la otra vez en la que tú y Larry eran bebes y nosotros unos peluches de felpa ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- No Penn… definitivamente NO recuerdo las misiones en las que soy moralmente humillado y finalmente vencido por alguien que tiene el tercio de mi edad – Mencionó con todo el sarcasmo que pudo concebir y girando sus ojos, como solía hacerlo para demostrar tal hostilidad.

\- Uy, mira ésta Penn, es mi favorita – Larry tenía los ojos brillantes mientras admiraba la fotografía del pobre bebé villano encuerado – Mira sus pompitas.

\- ¡Larry! ¡Ya basta! – Rippen estaba de colores al ver el álbum fotográfico contenedor de tantos momentos vergonzosos, exhibido sobre la mesita - ¡¿Qué parte de no ponerse a revisar mis cosas no entendiste?! ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto y te lo dejé muy en claro!

\- Lo sé, pero Penn se veía aburrido y tardabas mucho en arreglarte. Pensé que sería una excelente manera de pasar el tiempo. Eso me recuerda la vez que vine a visitarte y recordé que habías ido a pasar el fin de semana con tus padres, noté que le faltaba lustre a tus zapatos y aproveché de organizarte las camisas en unicolores, colores mezclados y figuras geométricas. Claro que en esa categoría entran las camisas que tienen líneas uniformes y luego están las que tienen líneas perpendiculares que forman cuadros… Eso me hizo pensar en lo fácil que es engañar al ojo humano y…

\- ¡Ah no! ¡Nada de tus experiencias de vida interminables y fuera de contexto! – Tenía una vena sobresaliente en la frente - ¡Es inaudito! – Alzó los brazos - Ya hubieras leído mi diario si no tuviera clave y no estuviera totalmente encriptado.

\- Vamos chicos – Trató de mediar Penn – Los miembros de un mismo equipo no deberían pelear… un momento – Miró a Rippen - ¿Tienes un diario? ¿En serio? Ni yo tengo uno. De verdad, no sabía que los adultos escribían diarios. Pensé que eso era de chicas.

\- Pues si lo hacemos – Hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza – Para tu información. Es una buena manera de trazarse objetivos y recordar a quienes les guardamos rencor y porqué.

\- Y también los adultos ocultan sus diarios para que personas inescrupulosas no los encuentren… aunque no fue muy difícil encontrar el de Rippen de hecho… pero admito que aún hay unas cosas que no entiendo – Larry se rascaba la barbilla - ¿Qué significa el símbolo del cerdito?

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Luego de que su rostro se contorsionara en todos los gestos habidos y por haber, Rippen agarró al pelirrojo de la muñeca y empezó a jalarlo, dejando a Larry ensimismado en otro de sus monólogos interminables.

\- Ese Larry… la última vez lavó, planchó y organizó todas mis corbatas – Exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - ¿No entiende que tengo mi propio sistema? Y para colmo confundió el suavizante con el cloro… arruinó mis corbatas favoritas y tuve un terrible olor a químico cada vez que las usaba.

\- Conque eso pasó… todos pensamos que habías agarrado un gusto terrible por los colores desteñidos… y por los perfumes baratos – Reflexionaba con la mano en su barbilla.

\- ¿Lo ves? Me humilla en todos lados igual que tú. Sólo que se supone que él está de mi lado - Apretó el volante - ¡Es tan irritante!

\- Vamos. No es tan malo – Penn todavía se reía – Es un poco aterrador si, pero no es para tanto.

No le contestó, el hombre encendió el vehículo e inició la marcha. El silencio que vino en el camino, le permitió al ojiazul darse cuenta de dónde estaba y con quién… su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa sin saber la razón.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Preguntó el mayor, más sereno.

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo siendo que cuando salimos de tu casa, parecía que ibas a tener en cualquier momento una combustión espontánea.

\- No me dirás que te asustaste.

\- Tal vez si… un poco – Confesó.

Rippen rió por lo bajo, aunque no fuera cierto, saber que podía despertar temor en Penn Zero lo hacía sentirse… complacido.

\- Aunque no me refería a eso.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿A qué entonces?

\- Me refiero a lo de tu pa… - Dudó – Como sea… ¿Es por aquí?

\- Si, dobla aquí a la izquierda, junto a ese gnomo de aspecto horrible que definitivamente Boone y yo no destrozamos sin querer, mientras jugábamos al hockey callejero.

\- Al parecer no eres completamente un chico bueno.

\- Pues… digamos que tengo mi lado malvado, como todos – Sonrió. Luego le miró por lo bajo y mencionó con suavidad, algo ruborizado – Así como tú tienes tu lado bueno…

\- Si… - Contestó desganado - Malas costumbres que no se quitan tan fácilmente.

Siguieron unas cuantas calles más.

\- Bien. Aquí estás, sano y salvo – Mencionó el pelinegro mientras se detenían – No todos los días tu enemigo te da el aventón hasta la puerta de tu casa. Considérate afortunado de llegar en una sola pieza y no en una caja.

\- ¿No te parece excelente? Te he revelado mi guarida secreta – Fue su respuesta, con algo de drama.

\- Oh vamos… - Le pareció divertido – Aquí lo máximo que puedo hacer es acabarte académicamente en una materia que muchos consideran innecesaria.

En el tono de su voz había decepción y Penn la percibió. No pudo evitar sentirse agobiado.

\- Pues… yo creo que el arte es sumamente importante, digo ¿Qué no es una manera de rebelarse contra la sociedad? No hay reglas que te aten ni una única manera de percibirlo. Pienso que es… algo genial que podamos experimentar algo así en secundaria.

\- Eso es muy distinto a lo que predico en clase. Siendo que los encasillo y hago todo lo posible por frustrar sus inventivas, pero… aprecio tu intento de hacerme sentir mejor – Le brindó una sonrisa un tanto afable.

\- De nada… digo, eso se hace en una tregua ¿No? – Le dio un toque suave en el hombro con su puño - Olvidarse por un momento de las diferencias.

\- Je… si.

El chico se sonrojó de nuevo. No sabía porqué, quería prolongar su estadía en el auto.

Tal vez esperaba que algo ocurriese…

\- Esto… gracias por la cena…

\- Agradécele a Larry – Se rascó cerca del lagrimal – Tenía pensado devorar cualquier sobra del refrigerador… o pedir algo de comida china.

\- Ya veo… Pues entonces… gracias por traerme…

\- También fue idea de Larry – Con voz cantarina.

Penn se enfadó y como todo niño, lo expresó sin tapujos.

\- ¿Qué acaso algo de lo que pasó ésta noche estuvo en tus planes?

\- No, nada ¿Cómo ibas a creer que planearía que vendrías a visitarme? - Mencionó con naturalidad.

Claro, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que había hecho una pregunta bastante absurda.

\- Pero… me alegro de que haya sido así – Vociferó como algo sin importancia.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre le perturbara tanto?

Penn tomó su mochila, pero antes de bajarse del auto, se acercó hasta Rippen y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hasta mañana… - Dudó, pero finalmente se atrevió a decirlo - …Profesor.

El pelinegro se sorprendió. Cuando salió del trance, el chico ya había cerrado la puerta y corría en dirección a su hogar.

\- Esto es… - Se llevó la mano a la zona besada – Interesante… - Sonrió ampliamente – Muy… interesante.

Una sonrisa que contenía maldad pura.

Continuará…


	5. Por unos pantaloncillos cortos

**Capitulo 5. Misión: Por unos pantaloncillos cortos**

En la siguiente dimensión que les encomendaron, tuvieron que hacer lo posible porque las bocas no se les hicieran agua.

\- ¡¿Estos barrotes están hechos de caramelo?! – Exclamaba Boone – Tengo que mordisquearlos…

\- ¡Boone alto! – Detuvo Sashi – Es caramelo súper duro, si lo muerdes te partirás los dientes.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Penn mientras observaba el lugar – Parece una edificación hecha de distintos tipos de dulce.

\- Es la casa de un brujo que engorda a los niños con dulces para después comérselos – Verificó la chica.

\- Eso suena bastante terrorífico – Penn sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina – Aunque con Boone, ya tiene medio trabajo hecho – Miraba la contextura de su amigo.

\- Hey. Para tu información, soy un muchacho robusto, muy acorde para mi edad – Comunicó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba el rostro, evidentemente ofendido con su comentario.

\- Y bien Sashi… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

\- Tenemos que escapar y acabar con el brujo para evitar que siga haciendo sus fechorías.

\- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? Somos unos simples niños y él seguramente un brujo que puede usar magia ¿Cómo lo enfrentamos?

\- Ese es tu trabajo "héroe". Piensa – Ordenó Sashi.

Cuando iba a sentarse a idear un plan, entraron a la habitación. Era Larry haciendo su respectivo papel de esbirro del brujo malvado.

\- Hola chicos. Les he traído unas exquisiteces para que se degusten. Cortesía del anfitrión de la casa – Mencionó mientras sonreía afablemente.

\- ¿Ah si? – El pelirrojo alzó su voz, adquiriendo el "modo héroe" que le encantaba utilizar - Pues dile al anfitrión que no vamos a comer nada porque hemos decidido hacer una huelga de hambre – En eso Penn detuvo su alegato de lucha pasiva, al darse cuenta de que el pelicastaño ya se había comido media bandeja de lo que hubo traído Larry - ¡Boone!

\- Lo siento Penn… es que éstas galletas y estos pasteles están tan deliciosos – Hablaba con la boca repleta.

Sashi y Penn se miraron las caras, resignados.

\- A éste paso, Boone será la siguiente victima de Rippen – Esbozó la chica.

El tiempo pasaba y lo único que tenía Zero para escapar era la idea de cavar un túnel en las paredes de galleta – muy tostadas, demasiado para darles un mordisco -, utilizando las cucharas de postre que les colocaba Larry junto a la bandeja.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de salpicarme trozos de galleta? – Se quejaba Penn por el modo agresivo con que su compañera acribillaba la pared.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué nos tome toda la vida? – Sashi no dejaba de hacer su trabajo rudamente - ¡Esto está tardando una eternidad! – Realmente estaba histérica.

\- Yo creo que ambos están haciendo un gran trabajo – Alentaba el ojiverde.

\- Boone, deja de comerte los trozos de galleta que estamos sacando de la pared – Pedía el ojiazul con una expresión de suma molestia.

\- Pero es que así es más fácil de masticar… - Luego de un mordisco, tuvo que detenerse. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla – Oh oh… esto no le gustará a mi ortodontista.

\- ¡Toma una chuchara y empieza a cavar! – Ordenó la chica con voz grave.

En eso, Larry volvió a entrar en la habitación. Ésta vez no cargaba nada en las manos más que un manojo de llaves hechas enteramente de dulce; lo que lo llevaba a de vez en cuando, darles una chupadita. Los chicos se colocaron de modo que el túnel fuera ocultado tras sus espaldas.

\- El brujo malvado quiere verte Penn.

\- ¿A mí? – El aludido se señaló con extrañeza - ¿Me dejarás salir de la celda?

\- Deja de hacer preguntas – Susurraba Sashi luego de haberle jalado de la manga – Lo mejor que puedes hacer es acompañarlo y ver que puedes hacer mientras Rippen y tú están solos.

\- Es una buena idea – Confesó Boone, también en susurro.

\- "Pensar en qué hacer mientras estamos solos… ah… ¿Por qué será que me siento como si estuvieran lanzándome a la cueva del lobo?"

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su pensamiento. Sabía que estar a solas con Rippen lo llevaba a comportarse de un modo que hasta la fecha no comprendía, era como si algo lo poseyera. Se tranquilizó tras darse cuenta de en dónde se hallaba, estaban en otra dimensión, allí la tregua no tenía validez; quizás con eso en mente, aquel hechizo que siempre lograba perturbarlo cuando estaba junto al hombre, no tuviera el mismo efecto.

Quiso creer que así ocurriría.

Penn acompañó a Larry hasta dónde se encontraba el villano. Rippen lo esperaba en una amplia y lúgubre cocina, que desprendía un aroma dulzón.

\- Te estaba esperando, Penn Zero – Exclamó el hombre mientras colocaba una charola cubierta sobre la mesa hecha de pan dulce.

Penn se dio cuenta de que Larry cerraba la puerta. Tragó grueso. Ahora no había marcha atrás.

\- Por cierto… te quedan muy bien los pantaloncillos cortos… - Mencionó Rippen para sacarlo de su mente.

\- No te burles – Se sonrojó ante la mirada provocativa del mayor.

\- No me burlo. Así como estás me encantaría sentarte en mis piernas – Sonrió con malicia.

\- …No sé muy bien lo que eso signifique, así que lo ignoraré – Desvió el rostro sumamente sonrojado.

Obviamente, se hacía el inocente. Sabía que estaban en "zona de guerra". Debía estar alerta o de lo contrario, el hombre podría aprovecharse de su guardia baja.

Claro que considerarlo y ponerlo en práctica, era difícil para el pelirrojo, siendo que sin saberlo, estaba aturdido por sus propios sentimientos hacía su enemigo. Aún así, trató de convencerse de que tenía la situación bajo control.

\- Je je Ven querido Penn. Siéntate – Rippen le mostraba una silla – No tengas miedo.

\- ¿Vamos a sentarnos a dialogar? Me parece bien.

\- No te preocupes. No pienso clavarte un cuchillo en el corazón – Llevó su mano hasta la tapa plateada perteneciente a la charola y la acarició un poco.

\- ¿Y envenenarme con una dona o un croissant? – Sus ojos no se apartaban de lo que sabía, contenía en su interior algo peligroso.

\- No haría semejante cosa – El ojirojo se mostró dramáticamente ofendido – Sólo quiero demostrarte mi gratitud por lo del otro día en el parque – Levantó la tapa y descubrió el muffin – Como parte de nuestra tregua…

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron. Ahí, en la cubierta de un muffin de gran tamaño, estaban hechos con crema la silueta de él junto a sus padres. Tomó el pequeño dulce por el capacillo y lo contempló, con ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Lo hiciste… para mí?

\- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué sólo el artista se destaca en lienzo y arcilla? – Rippen mostraba altivo sus capacidades.

\- Esto es… muy bueno en verdad – Sintió las lágrimas acercarse, por lo que se apresuró a limpiarse antes de que pudieran delatarlo – Realmente tienes grandes habilidades Rip… ¿Seguro que no le colocaste veneno o algo así?

\- ¿No confías en mí? – Preguntó sin abandonar su sonrisa.

\- No debería… - Ladeó el rostro – "No en éste mundo donde se supone, la tregua no existe…"

Penn sintió cuando le tomaron el mentón y de nueva cuenta, volvía a perderse en aquellos ojos rojizos…

\- Penn, créeme. No coloqué veneno en el muffin. Puedes comerlo con tranquilidad.

\- … ¿Cómo sé que ésta no es una treta para engordarme y comerme luego?

\- Bueno, con un sólo muffin no engordarás mucho – Poco a poco fue soltando al pelirrojo para luego sentarse frente a él – Y podría comerte si… a besos quizás…

\- …

\- Eres lindo cuando te dejo sin habla, en serio – Sonrió amplio – Anda, come. En casa no tengo la posibilidad de tener tales ingredientes, así que me pareció esplendido aprovechar la situación… Considéralo una ocasión especial.

Ante los argumentos de Rippen y su propio deseo, el chicuelo se llevó el muffin a la boca y le dio una mordida. El pelinegro no retiraba de sus labios aquella sonrisa, mientras mantenía sus manos en ojiva.

\- Esto sabe a… chocolate y… ¿Menta? – No pudo evitar sorprenderse, era el sabor de su helado favorito en un panecillo dulce.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Admito que está delicioso… - Con la boca llena y las mejillas pintadas – "¿Lo hizo… por mí?" – De nuevo, aquella sensación hormigueante en su bajo vientre, lo hacía temblar como un animalito asustado.

\- Me alegro…

Penn se concentró en saborear el postre, completamente olvidado de su verdadero objetivo. Quizás, pensaba en aquellas ocasiones en que él y sus padres, hacían algún postre en familia. Cómo extrañaba aquellos momentos idos.

Rippen se acercó hasta el chico y retiró un poco de crema de la comisura de sus labios. Chupó su dedo y sonrió, como sólo él lo hacía. A estas alturas, ya Penn estaba perdido.

\- Yo… no sé cómo retribuirte… - Y es que lo del muffin le parecía tan especial.

\- Levántate Penn Zero – Musitó.

Tras obedecer a su mandato, el pelirrojo fue testigo cómo inmediatamente el mayor le agarró y le capturó en un beso, un beso sumamente dulce. Penn mantenía los ojos cerrados y gemía por lo bajo, la sensación en su vientre se acrecentaba y la lengua del mayor, luchaba por meterse en su boca.

\- ¡No! – Lo separó, con las mejillas incendiadas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo? – Buscó de atraerlo, suavemente – Estás temblando demasiado.

\- No tengo miedo… Es que… no sé que decir… - Se encontraba alarmado, aterrado ¿Cómo responderle coherentemente en la respectiva conversación héroe/villano, si las palabras se entremezclaban en su cerebro? Aquella situación lo destruía moralmente.

\- No digas nada entonces – Mencionó con seriedad.

Esa actitud por parte del otro hizo que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de que una vez más, Rippen tenía el control de la situación.

Como mencionó el pelinegro cuando hubo entrado en el cuarto, Penn acabó sentándose en una de las piernas del hombre. Estaba avergonzado, pero también le atizaba aquel recuerdo de cuando su padre lo sentaba de aquella misma forma para luego contarle fantásticas historias, llenas de increíbles hazañas protagonizadas por personajes que ahora, se daba cuenta de que eran sus mismos padres…

\- Pero que ligero eres… ¿Cuánto pesas? ¿40 kg más o menos?

\- No lo sé – Permanecía cruzado de brazos - No estoy en edad de mortificarme por los números de una báscula ¿Qué hay de ti? De seguro debes tener uno de esos aparatos en tu baño para verificar tu peso cada mañana.

\- Vaya, ha vuelto tu ingenio – Celebró – Aunque, me gusta más cuando te quedas sin habla.

Rippen llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna del muchacho, con ese gesto, arrancó un sonoro gemido que no pudo ser contenido. La sonrisa del hombre demostraba el triunfo que sentía. Comenzó a masajear la zona e inmediatamente, Penn llevó sus propias manos hasta colocarlas sobre la del pelinegro; no buscaba de detenerle en realidad. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, medio recostándose del cuerpo del pelinegro, escuchando como el propio Rippen se agitaba de sólo tenerlo así.

\- Penn…

El hombre fue más atrevido y se detuvo para abrirle los pantaloncillos. Metió su mano hasta encontrar el miembro puberto, inhiesto por sus caricias. Rippen comenzó a masturbarlo con vehemencia y Penn, pensó que se volvería loco de tanto placer brindado. Ya no importaban las etiquetas de héroe y villano; el muchacho se quejaba sin pena alguna mientras que sus mejillas, se hallaban en armonía perfecta con sus cabellos.

Cuando Penn llegó a su límite, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cansado, permaneció con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación.

Rippen con cuidado retiró su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios. El sabor de su enemigo le fascinó.

\- ¿Nunca habías hecho algo así?

\- Nunca – Sin abrir sus ojos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio – Dejándose llevar por la voz susurrada a su oído.

\- ¿A tú edad? ¿Y ni siquiera con tu amigo?

Paulatinamente, Zero fue abriendo sus ojos, aquella insinuación, meramente burlista, no le pareció para nada cómica.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Larry y tú deben disfrutar de lo lindo cuando están a solas en la escuela… o cuando están en tu departamento sin que nadie pueda molestarlos – Entrecerró el mirar.

\- Oh… - Rippen alzó sus prominentes cejas, aquel era un golpe bajo – No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que dices Penn Zero – Obligó despectivamente al chico a levantarse para seguidamente, hacer lo mismo.

De nuevo ahí estaban, atacándose, asumiendo el rol que les correspondía a cada uno.

El hombre pelinegro se acercó hasta una de las ventanas de azúcar y procedió a cerrarla.

\- Está haciendo mucho frío ¿No crees? – Emitió con serenidad.

Tal frío no existía, mucho menos después de lo que habían hecho, donde sus respectivos cuerpos no dejaban de emanar lo caliente de la sangre. Claro que aquello se trataba de un protocolo y Penn se dio cuenta, decidiendo entonces seguirle la corriente.

\- La verdad si… - Penn se frotaba los antebrazos para darle más drama al asunto - ¿No tienes una chimenea? – Preguntó sin pensarlo siquiera.

\- No, no tengo… - Se alegró de su falta de concentración - Pero tengo algo muchísimo mejor…

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo qué?

\- Ven y te mostraré – Sonrió.

Penn se levantó y se acercó hasta dónde le indicaba el mayor.

\- ¿Ves esa ranura rectangular en la pared? – Señaló.

\- Si, la veo.

\- Si acercas tus manos, podrás sentir un poco de calor.

El chico lo hizo y sintió una cálida corriente llegarle a las palmas de sus manos.

\- Lo siento… - Era agradable - ¿De dónde sale ese calor?

Rippen sonrió enormemente. Iba a exclamar "Pues… del horno querido…", para luego empujarlo – ya que la puertecilla había sido creada para abrirse de afuera hacia adentro-, más su plan se vio frustrado cuando aparecieron Sashi y Boone al rescate.

\- ¡Penn cuidado! – La chica arrojó un bastón de caramelo que luego de rozarle el rostro a Rippen, acabó incrustándose en la gruesa pared.

\- ¡! – Rippen estaba pálido - ¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez niña! Podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien.

\- ¡Sashi, Boone! – Vociferó con impresión.

En eso, Rippen iba a apresurarse a tirar al pelirrojo en el horno, pero le fue imposible ya que Bonne le tiró encima una cantidad considerable de goma de mascar bastante pegajosa.

\- ¡Agh! – Se retorció en su sitio - Sólo espero que no esté masticada.

Rippen se dio cuenta de que en efecto, el ojiverde continuaba masticando trozos de la goma.

\- Que asco – Mostró facialmente su repulsión - ¡¿Cómo se escaparon de mi celda de caramelo?! ¡Hablen!

\- Verás… luego de que se nos rompieran las cucharas intentando cavar el túnel, pensamos que la mejor manera de salir de una prisión era engañando al carcelero para quitarle las llaves – Habló Boone.

\- Y con Larry al mando eso fue bastante sencillo – Remató Sashi mientras jugaba con las llaves – Bastó con que Boone le preguntara sobre el clima mientras que yo le quitaba las llaves que llevaba en el pantalón.

\- Claro… - Masculló Rippen. Cuando Larry iniciaba una conversación el mundo podía estarse cayendo a pedazos y él, no sentiría nada.

\- Bueno Rippen, ya sabes lo que dicen: El pez muere por la boca… - Emitió Zero con gracia, más luego no estuvo convencido de que aquello pudiera usarse en esa ocasión. O al menos no en ese mundo.

Tras salir de la dimensión, el pelirrojo volvió a tener una reprimenda por parte de sus compañeros.

\- Si hubiese sido por ti, aún estaríamos en aquella empalagosa celda picando galleta quemada – Sashi se mantenía cruzada de brazos - ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?

\- Estaba buscando la manera de derrotar al brujo malvado come niños.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Dejando que te metiera de cabeza en el horno? – Exclamó con suma molestia la de las coletas.

\- ¡No, claro que no!

\- ¡Tómate el trabajo en serio!

\- Chicos… creo que lo mejor es que nos tranquilicemos – Trataba de mediar Boone – Estoy seguro de que Penn estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo…

\- ¡Deja de defenderlo como si fuera tu novia! – Regañó Sashi.

Los muchachos se miraron al mismo tiempo y sus mejillas adquirieron un poco de color.

\- Penn no puede ser mi novia… es un chico – Explicaba Boone – En todo caso, sería mi novio.

\- No estás ayudando Boone – Interrumpió Penn luego de darle un codazo al ojiverde.

Sashi suspiró con fuerza para luego alejarse del equipo.

\- No puedo hacer esto... Se supone que soy la asistente que debe encargarse de ayudar al héroe con su plan, no encargarme de todo como si yo fuese la heroína…

\- Espera Sashi. No te vayas… - Pidió el pelirrojo – Aw… que desastre… - Miró al pelicastaño – Boone ¿Tú también piensas que no me lo estoy tomando en serio?

\- Pues… - Rascándose la cabeza confesó - Siempre pienso que Sashi es un poco exagerada. Pero sería bueno que no tuviéramos que estar salvándote el pellejo TODO el tiempo.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Todo el tiempo? – Le pareció insólito escucharlo – Me parece que Sashi no es la única que exagera – Se cruzó de brazos. Miró a Phyllis, buscando apoyo.

\- En sus peleas de adolescentes no me metan. Son como bombas que te estallan en la cara – Mencionó la mujer muy segura de lo que decía, además que si confesaba lo que había pasado en realidad, el pleito que se armaría sería de proporciones épicas. Prefería por tanto, dejar que el pelirrojo resolviera sus asuntos a su modo – Ahora, váyanse a sus casas que el tiempo de Phyllis empieza cuando salen por esa puerta.

\- ¿Y qué haces en ese tiempo tuyo?

\- ¿De verdad lo quieres saber? – Entrecerró el mirar.

\- Emmm… la verdad no – Penn se apresuró en salir del teatro junto a su amigo.

Phyllis era una mujer extraña ¿Para qué arriesgarse a quedar traumados de por vida con las actividades de su tiempo libre? – Aunque se tratase de nimiedades como arreglarse el cabello o colocarse mascarillas – preferían por tanto, no asumir tal riesgo.

Mientras que al lado, Rippen celebraba los avances que conllevaba su plan.

\- Así como van las cosas, seguramente los amigos de Penn Zero deben estar perdiendo la confianza en él. Un héroe que no hace bien su trabajo no es digno de ser llamado héroe – Tomó la varilla de pescado y le dio una mordida.

\- Yo creo que como buenos amigos que son, se mantendrán unidos – Comentaba Larry mientras hacía una torre con los palillos.

\- Nadie te pidió tu opinión Larry. Como sea, mientras más roces tenga con sus aliados, sus defensas se verán afectadas – No pudo evitar sonreír tras acordarse de lo que hubo pasado en aquella dimensión - Entonces finalmente lograré hallar la oportunidad para asestar el golpe maestro y vencerle al fin… - Esto último mencionado le pareció tan excitante que sus ojos se iluminaron.

\- ¡Ja! Dudo mucho que tu plan funcione – Intervenía Phil.

\- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? – Desafió Rippen con la mirada entrecerrada.

\- No sé… ¿Será la experiencia de verte fallar cada día? – Fue la respuesta del hombre.

\- Pesado – Masculló – Sólo por eso no pagaré lo que me comí – Sonrió, malvado.

Phil entrecerró el mirar.

\- No pagas, para la próxima él será el casi villano y tú el casi secuaz malvado – Amenazó mientras señalaba a un Larry haciendo equilibrio con uno de los palillos sobre su labio superior.

\- Oigan ¿No les parece que un bigote es una buena rampa en ésta posición? Digo, si las hormigas tuvieran unas mini motocicletas y pudieran desplazarse por allí ¿Se imaginan? Hasta tendrían pequeñas porristas con pequeños pompones alentándolos desde las gradas y pequeños trofeos por las mejores acrobacias.

Rippen y Phil mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral ante lo mencionado por Larry, sus rostros no podían demostrar más tedio e incomprensión.

\- Está bien. Pagaré – Masculló Rippen entre dientes, ni en sus más cruentas pesadillas esperaba terminar como el ayudante de Larry.

Continuará…


	6. La inocencia de uno y la picardía del ot

**Capitulo 6. Misión: La inocencia de uno y la picardía del otro**

Penn y Rippen sin darse cuenta – o al menos por parte del pelirrojo -, comenzaron a valorar más el tiempo que compartían en lo que podría considerarse como su "vida real", en Middleburg.

Protagonizaban escenas tontas y cursis, que podrían considerarse como buen material para una película de antaño.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Penn se retiraba uno de los audífonos - Está apagado – Mencionó el muchacho de cabellos rojos, mientras señalaba su reproductor de música. Había entrado en el salón y cuando el profesor se le aproximó y le habló sin mencionar una palabra, comprendió el mensaje.

\- Oh… pensé que no podías oírme – Sonrió con amplitud.

\- Pues… si podía hacerlo… - Desvió el mirar, sus mejillas se había coloreado al instante. Una sola de sus sonrisas era necesaria para dejarlo en tan lamentable estado.

Sashi alzó una de sus cejas, tal situación le pareció extraña, pero cuando buscó a Boone con la mirada, esperando hallar su reacción, se percató de que el muchacho ojiverde estaba distraído hablando con otro de sus compañeros.

\- "Debo estarme imaginando cosas…" - Fue la conclusión a la que llegó Kobayashi.

En otra de esas ocasiones en la secundaria, la lluvia cayó en el lugar, producto de lo que comúnmente se conoce como una nube pasajera. Penn permaneció absorto en el espectáculo visual del cielo salpicado por una parte, por los débiles rayos del sol y por el otro, por la tenue oscuridad que poco a poco se iba cerniendo sobre él.

Era irónica aquella expresión del cielo; una burla de lo que era su situación presente.

Más el jovencito de los radiantes ojos azules no pensaba en ello, no lo percibía… no lo comprendía en esos momentos.

\- "Seguramente… debe gustarle un clima así, libre de sol… con alta probabilidad de ver empaparse de pies a cabeza a todo el mundo" – Se burló por lo bajo – "Aunque… puede que lo deteste él también; la lluvia cae igual, sobre buenos y malos... Dudo que tenga una secadora en casa para secar la ropa rociada por la llovizna… Si… de seguro debe de detestar la lluvia" – Suspiró – "¿Estará viendo el cielo en éste momento?... Quisiera saberlo…"

Detuvo sus cavilaciones. Rippen estaba a sus espaldas. El adolescente lo sabía, era él. Siendo capaz a aquella altura de reconocer el olor del mayor; un aroma que le acariciaba los sentidos y le generaba ansias de tenerlo cada vez más cerca. Y como si el ojirojo pudiera percibir su deseo, se aproximó lo suficiente como para recostar su barbilla en uno de sus pequeños declives de hombro y exclamar de seguido:

\- ¿Una muy maravillosa vista no crees? – No tuvo reparó en utilizar su atractivo tono sensual.

\- Es… impresionante ciertamente… - Su corazoncito latía con premura dentro de su pecho.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta…? – Estuvo tentado de agarrarle de una vez de las caderas, siendo para él tal atrevimiento adecuado, después de lo compartido en aquella dimensión dulzona.

Pero el villano fue "compasivo" con el pelirrojo y únicamente estacionó aquellas manos lascivas en sus antebrazos.

\- …Que a pesar del mal clima… pronto saldrá un arcoíris – Esbozó por fin Penn con los ojos iluminados, clavados en el cielo, ansioso de que fuese escuchado su deseo.

\- Je… - Rippen se mofó por lo bajo de su inocencia – Es verdad… como puede que sea el presagio de una tormenta que se avecina…

\- ¿Te…? – Sus labios se curvearon bastante -… ¿Te gusta la lluvia Rip? – Completó en un gemido ahogado.

Ya su derrota en aquel mundo estaba más que asegurada.

El pelinegro ladeó el rostro un poco y fue aspirando el cuello del menor.

\- Ah… - Las rodillas de Penn comenzaron a fallarle luego de que una sensación electrizante le recorriera el espinazo - ¿Qué haces…?

\- No puedo resistirlo… hueles tan bien mi querido Penn…

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso… te gusta la loción que… uso? – Trastabilló.

Zero trataba de conservar su temple, pero era obvio que se le dificultaba mantener no sólo la respiración, sino una conversación coherente en aquel instante tan provocador.

\- Je je… eres encantador cuando intentas dártelas de sabelotodo.

Como Rippen sabía que el adolescente buscaba de ocultarle el rostro, hizo de las suyas y obligó al muchacho a girarse, anhelante de verle perder ante el placer.

Penn no podía hacer nada contra el arma que era su sonrisa victoriosa. Sus finos dedos se estacionaron en su mentón y le obligó a subir el rostro que había intentando bajar… inundado por ese rubor que se estaba habituando a generarle.

\- Tienes unos ojos preciosos ¿Lo sabías? – Dijo el mayor en un suave murmullo que hizo perturbar mucho más al joven.

\- ¿Qué dices…? – Sus mejillas se pintaron aún más y le era imposible mantenerle la mirada. Aquella expresión en el rostro del mayor, le daban al pelirrojo deseos de ser besado con fiereza – No mientas de ese modo…

Y es que jamás le habían proferido halago alguno ante sus ojos azules. Que Rippen lo hiciera…

\- No miento… - Aseguró, perdiéndose en aquel cielo que era su mirada. Y anunció con mayor embeleso: – Son idénticos a los de tu padre…

Un sentimiento extraño arropó el corazón de Penn, un sentimiento que no fue capaz de descifrar al instante.

\- Lo que quise decir es… - Rippen se percató de lo que había generado con sus palabras, y buscó de hacerse entender.

\- Tengo que irme… – Más Zero se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo.

El pelinegro soltó un fuerte suspiro tras quedarse solo y con la calentura encima. Estacionó su mano delicadamente sobre su frente, en un gesto de puro dramatismo.

\- Muy bien Rippen, mencionar a su padre en un momento como ese, no fue para nada una buena idea – Se recriminó – Y ya que estaba a punto de hacerlo caer… - Su sonrisa se alzó al pensar un poco en la reacción celosa del adolescente – Aunque pensándolo bien… quizás no fue tan malo sacar a relucir al "señor Zero".

Penn corría sin importarle que pudiera llevarse por en medio a alguno de sus compañeros.

En su pecho aquella desazón continuaba y su mente no dejaba de bombardearle con pensamientos acusatorios, después de todo, se había sentido dichoso luego de que el mayor le confesara aquello sobre sus ojos… ¿Por qué sintió entonces que no lo estaba viendo a él realmente?

Cualquiera que fuera la verdad, Penn, como todo enamorado, ansiaba que la persona que le atraía, lo viese a él y sólo a él…

En la clase de economía hogareña, se les anexó un pequeño tiempo destinado a darles clases de cocina, buscando que los alumnos pudieran arreglárselas en sus propios hogares. Aquello le vino al ojiazul como anillo al dedo, estaba cansado de comer la comida extraña que le preparaban sus tíos y de verse en aprietos cuando le sonaba el estómago y no tenía para comprar comida rápida.

\- Hoy haremos galletas.

\- Que genial ¿No Penn? – Celebraba Boone ante el anunció de la profesora.

\- Son sólo galletas – Dijo, de lo más tranquilo. Esperaba que les enseñasen algo que le sirviera para almorzar y cenar debidamente.

En eso, dos de sus compañeras empezaron a reír, las escuchó atentamente:

\- …Yo venderé las mías… ¿Y bien? ¿Le darás las galletas que hagas? – Preguntaba una.

\- No sé… puede que si – Se sonrojaba un poco.

\- Tienes que hacerlo ¿Acaso no quieres agradecerle lo que hizo por ti el otro día?

Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro del adolescente.

Prepararon las dichosas galletas y el pelirrojo se enorgulleció de su obra. Tenían buen sabor y textura.

\- ¿Me das una probadita? Se ven deliciosas…

\- Contigo nada es una probadita, Boone – Custodió las galletas, no quería que el ojiverde se las devorara.

\- ¿Las guardarás para comerlas luego? – Preguntó el ojiverde, quién prácticamente se había comido todas sus galletas en una sentada.

\- Algo así… nos vemos Boone. Tengo algo que hacer.

\- Últimamente estás muy misterioso Penn ¿Haz encontrado algo divertido que hacer?

\- Pues… digamos que todos tenemos nuestros secretos – Le guiñó un ojo.

Penn salió del salón y fue buscando con la mirada. Se detuvo en el salón de arte con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Desde la vez en que se había ido corriendo dejando al otro con las intenciones al aire, Zero sentía que le "debía" algo al mayor; después de todo, lo acontecido en aquella dimensión dulce, aún le acuciaba los pensamientos.

\- Vamos Penn Zero. No te acobardarás ahora… - Respiró hondo.

Claro que el ojiazul no pensaba en lo cercano que estuvo de ser chamuscado en el horno del malvado brujo come niños, sino, aparte del detalle del muffin, en el candente roce que habían tenido en ese mismo universo… De sólo atraer aquel recuerdo, el muchacho sentía que las hormonas se le alborotaban y le hervía la sangre. Detestó a más no poder, el estar en una etapa de su crecimiento en dónde aquellos sentires son difíciles de ocultar y de ignorar.

Y otro asunto de mayor peso… el preguntarse qué pasaría entre ellos si volvían a estar solos, le entregaba una emoción tan fuerte y seductora, similar a la que tenía siempre que se enfrentaba al peligro como el casi héroe que era…

\- Bien… - Trató de abrir la puerta, pero ésta se hallaba cerrada – Eh… ¿No tendría clases hoy?... – Se lamentó - Que mal…

\- ¿Me buscabas Penn Zero?

Penn se giró en el acto y se halló con Rippen y su galante sonrisa.

\- … ¿Por qué la puerta de tu salón está cerrada?

\- ¿Tú me preguntas eso? Simplemente busco de evitar que estudiantes inescrupulosos se vuelvan a meter en él mientras yo no estoy presente – Confió con su sonreír aún adornándole el rostro – Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no toca que nos veamos, al menos no en clases.

\- Yo… - El muchacho desvió el mirar. Le hizo entrega de lo que llevaba entre las manos, simplemente añadiendo: - Galletas.

\- ¿Galletas? – Pestañeó un par de veces, un tanto confuso.

\- Si, te las estoy dando. Las hicimos hoy en la clase de economía… No te preocupes que éstas si están hechas a base de azúcar. Tienes mi palabra de que no te harán ningún daño – Soltó de un tajo, angustiado de seguir haciendo el tonto frente al hombre.

\- Bien… confío en ti.

Tras añadir eso, el mayor sabía que Penn se perturbaría. El ojiazul subió la mirada y se encontró a Rippen comiéndose una de las galletas.

\- ¿Y bien? – Su corazón no dejaba de palpitarle a un ritmo acelerado – No te quedes callado, dime ¿Qué te parecen?

\- Mmm… están deliciosas – Le brindó otra sonrisa – Las mejores que he probado en la vida.

A ese punto, Penn se daba cuenta de que no podía controlarse más. Sabía que terminaría haciendo alguna estupidez si no se alejaba para calmarse. Por lo que buscó cualquier excusa para poder salir de allí despavorido, pues el sofoco era tanto que le costaba respirar.

\- Esto… ¿Quieres un poco de leche? Puedo ir a la cafetería a comprar.

\- Jo… pues, ahora que lo mencionas, es otra leche la que me gustaría tomar – Su gesto no podía ser más sugestivo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir…?

¡Cuánta inocencia! Antes de que Penn lograra caer en lo que escondía lo recién mencionado, Rippen se apresuró en agarrar al muchacho de la muñeca y tras meterse en el salón, procedió a volverlo a cerrar con llave.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rip…? – Exclamó el pelirrojo en el momento en que lo hubo soltado.

Pero el pelinegro no le respondió con palabras… su sonrisa… aquella que hablaba siempre por sí sola, le hizo entender de inmediato las intenciones de su profesor.

De nuevo estaba por comenzar… una batalla en dónde tenía todas las de perder…

Rippen, luego de dejar lo que quedaba de las galletas sobre su escritorio, se acercó de nueva cuenta hasta el joven, buscando sus labios. Penn lo recibió sin quejarse, ésta vez permitiendo que la lengua del mayor se colara por su boca y avivara la suya. El calor iba en aumento, el hombre no dejaba quietas sus manos, metiéndose por debajo de su camisa, acariciando por doquier… El adolescente se dejaba hacer, todo se sentía tan bien que no le importaba el hecho de que se tratase de su supuesto enemigo.

¿Se sentía seguro por lo de la tregua? ¿Acaso ella era prueba de que podía entregarse y olvidarse de quienes eran ellos?

Así, su falta de experiencia y de entendimiento propios de su edad, fueron de nuevo su guía…

El pelinegro abandonó sus labios para seguidamente ir descendiendo, cuando llegó hasta la pelvis del chico, procedió a abrirle los pantalones. En aquellas circunstancias, Penn ya no razonaba, era un manojo de hormonas desbordadas, un caldo de placer que ansiaba explotar cuanto antes fuera de su cuerpo.

Se recostó en el escritorio y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No había cabida para arrepentimientos. Ya no pensaba en si un héroe debía o no comportarse así…

Rippen sacó el miembro semi despierto del joven y comenzó a tratarlo. El ojiazul gimió por lo bajo cuando el ojirojo le dio una lamida.

\- De… detente… – Dijo como pudo. Se sentía desfallecer.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó con malicia y sin dejar de tocarle.

\- Si… pero… - Sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas. Ocultó su boca con una de sus manos, como un niño pequeño – No deja de ser… raro…

\- No te preocupes Penn Zero. Te prometo que te haré sentir un placer fuera de éste mundo – Anunció para luego engullir su sexo por completo.

\- Ah… ah… - No sabía que diantres exclamar, era tan grande su deseo que por instinto comenzó a mover sus caderas y a acariciar el cabello del moreno.

Rippen ciertamente era un experto realizando aquella labor. Su técnica no tardó en lograr que el muchacho acabara corriéndose en su boca, luego de que soltara un gemido delicioso.

El hombre no desperdició ni una sola gota de su esencia, lamiendo la ahora flácida virilidad como deshaciéndose de los rastros de un delito.

\- Eso ha sido rápido mi querido muchacho – Sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa burlista, sino llena de ternura – Tranquilo, el aguante viene con el tiempo – Comunicó, comprensivo.

\- … - Unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Se sintió bien, verdad? – Con cuidado le ayudó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- Si… - Le daba vergüenza que lo viese de esa forma – No… no me mires…

\- No tiene nada de malo llorar. Cuando te lo hacen por primera vez sientes que te vas a morir… - Le acarició la mejilla – Ya luego, de un momento a otro, estás en el cielo.

Ya del arrogante Penn Zero, sólo quedaban unas piernas temblorosas que sostenían con dificultad un pequeño cuerpo, rojo de pies a cabeza.

Debido a su estado, el ojirojo le ayudo acomodarse los pantalones. Luego se levantó y depositó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menor.

\- Gracias. Estuvieron realmente deliciosas… no sólo las galletas, sino la leche también.

\- ¡Eres de lo peor! – Penn estalló en cólera ante aquella sonrisa suya acompañada de aquel comentario tan agudo. Retiró la mano de su hombro de un sopetón. Su vergüenza era inmensa.

\- Oh vamos. Te comportas como un niño – Sin dejar de reírse.

\- Soy un niño – Se quejó.

\- Cuando te conviene – Añadió para seguidamente, darle un leve toquecito en la frente con uno de sus dedos.

A pesar de que insistiera en mostrarse molesto, Penn tenía que admitir que el hombre no le había mentido…

…Aquel placer era algo fuera de éste mundo y ciertamente, había ido al cielo luego de experimentarlo. Todo metafóricamente hablando por supuesto.

Tras aquel encuentro con su querido profesor en el salón de arte, Penn se sentía más relajado… Luego de ir al baño a lavarse la cara – y verificar que su piel volviera a tener su color habitual – fue en búsqueda de Sashi.

Se acercó hasta la chica de las coletas que se encontraba sentada sola, como solía hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Todavía molesta?

\- Algo – Sashi se mantenía cruzada de brazos - ¿Y esto?

\- Son algunas de las galletas que hicimos en clase. Oí que las tuyas se quemaron hasta casi volverse trozos de carbón… así que pensé en convidarte algunas de las mías.

\- Pero que considerado – Mencionó sarcástica.

\- Así somos los héroes – Y Zero le siguió la corriente.

\- Penn ¿Realmente piensas que unas galletas arreglarán todo el desastre que hiciste?

\- Nou… pero por lo menos te quitará el amargo sabor que de seguro te debió quedar en la boca por comerte todas esas galletas negras – Comentó, había visto que por la vergüenza de su resultado, la chica se había comido todas las galletas quemadas – A ver, muéstrame la lengua.

\- No te mostraré la lengua Penn.

\- Vamos, quiero verla toda pintada.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje un ojo negro de paso? – Mencionó aunque no en modo de amenaza, sino en juego.

\- Ja ja está bien, está bien… - Hizo una breve pausa - Sabes Sashi… No tienes que hacer las cosas bien todo el tiempo… está bien equivocarse.

\- ¿Y eso en qué ayudaría en el equipo? Ya es suficiente con que tú y Boone se la pasen equivocándose – Se ruborizó un poco; había puesto todo de sí en preparar las galletas, que no le salieran como esperaba la hacían sentirse inútil - "Ah… y yo que quería darle unas cuantas a Teddy"

\- Es verdad… somos unos tontos sin remedio.

\- Eres todo un tonto – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su adusto rostro. Probó las galletas – Mmm… si que están buenas Penn.

\- Me alegro que así lo pienses Sash… entonces… ¿Todo arreglado?

\- Pues si… pero si vuelves a meterte en líos, ten por seguro que no sólo te salvaré, sino que luego te daré una patada en el trasero.

\- Auch… - Le dolió de sólo pensarlo - ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?

\- Alguien tiene que ponerte carácter mientras vuelven tus padres ¿No crees?

\- Je je si… gracias Sashi, en verdad, por estar siempre ahí.

\- Oh vamos ¿Para qué son los amigos?

\- Si y para pedirles prestado.

Intercambiaron sonrisas.

Sashi prefirió no indagar más allá, pensando que aquella turbación de su amigo se debía a la extenuante preocupación de tener a ambos padres atrapados en la dimensión más peligrosa jamás imaginada. Pensaba que, ella y Boone, sólo podían ayudarle estando a su lado. Tenían que respetar los límites que el joven les imponía.

Rippen se giró tras escuchar una voz que conocía.

\- Vaya… así cierre la puerta con llave, no tiene caso si tú tienes copias ¿No?

\- Soy el director. Tengo que tener copia de las llaves de todos los profesores a mi cargo – Mencionó mientras hacía girar el llavero en su dedo.

\- ¿Incluso la de sus casas? – Entornó el mirar.

\- Sabes que sólo tengo las tuyas – Sonrió con ternura.

\- No preguntaré cuándo ni cómo sacaste esas copias… total, ni siquiera las usas. Te gusta entrar por la ventana para así darme sustos de muerte.

El ojirojo gruñó, Larry se tomaba unas libertades que lo sacaban de quicio.

\- Oh ¡Galletas!

\- ¡Las tocas y te arranco el bigote con mis propias manos!

Sólo después de haberlo mencionado, Rippen se dio cuenta de su exacerbación. Carraspeó un poco.

\- Ya veo… Fueron un regalo de algún alumno – Habiendo él arreglado lo de las clases de cocina, se sentía emocionado que los estudiantes tuvieran aquel gesto con el ojirojo.

\- Algo así… - Desvió el mirar – Únicamente me las dio porque le sobraban algunas… - Mencionó sin ninguna clase de expresión.

Al salir un momento del salón, había visto al muchacho pelirrojo obsequiarle las galletas a Sashi. Se sintió realmente ridículo tras verlos como un par de adolescentes enamorados…

… ¿Por qué creyó que aquel gesto consigo había sido especial…?

\- Siendo que las hizo un estudiante, deben estar sumamente dulces. Los niños no piensan a la hora de comer azúcar ¿Sabes cuantas calorías tiene una galleta?

\- Lo sé Larry – Le interrumpió de un tajo, indispuesto a alargar el asunto a un punto sin retorno – No soy socio de tres gimnasios sólo porque me guste ver a otros hombres sudando como cerdos… - Suspiró, agobiado - ¿Sabes qué Larry? Cómetelas si quieres. Tanta azúcar irá directo a zonas donde no deseo.

\- Yo siempre me preocupo por tu salud. Por eso yo siempre te preparo las galletas saladas.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa mi salud dices? ¡Acabaré en el hospital seguro si me como tus horrendas galletas! – Exclamó confiado de lo que decía - Prefiero tirarme de cabeza en el gimnasio a bajar las galletas que me dio Penn, a tener que probar siquiera una de tus armas letales.

\- ¿El alumno que te las dio fue Penn, Penn Zero? ¿El casi héroe?

\- Eh… pues, no hay otro Penn Zero aquí ¿No? – Sin querer había terminado revelando aquello.

\- Así que te dio galletas… - Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, meditativo. Seguidamente exclamó con alegría - ¡Eso significa que ya son amigos! Muy pronto dejaran de pensar en destruirse el uno al otro.

\- Dices tonterías Larry… como siempre – Hizo un gesto con su mano, quitándole peso al asunto.

\- Pues, o es eso, o el chico gusta de ti Rippen. Después de todo, he visto a alumnos intercambiar obsequios sólo con las personas que les gustan… aunque claro, de tratarse de un cariño inocente no hay problema, pero si buscaras de corresponderle… eso no estaría para nada bien… Hace un tiempo, un profesor y una estudiante tuvieron un romance en éste mismo colegio – Rememoró – Vaya escándalo, tras enterarse los medios, asediaron al pobre hombre hasta que tuvo que mudarse de ciudad, obviamente tuvo que dejar la educación y no se supo nada más de él – Se encogió de hombros.

\- …

\- …Espero que comprendas que aún si el estudiante está de acuerdo, el mayor es el que siempre recibe la peor parte, porque se supone, es el que tiene mayor grado de madurez – Y mientras lo decía, no dejaba de sonar amistoso.

Rippen detestaba cuando Larry se metía en sus monólogos interminables. Pero aquel repentino ataque de sensatez de su parte, provocó en el ojirojo un molesto malestar.

\- …Tranquilo Larry, no asistí a todas esas estúpidas charlas sobre acoso sexual escolar sólo por los refrigerios o porque fueran optativas - Rippen se cruzó de brazos.

\- Sabía que hablando se entiende todo – Larry sonrió aún más y Rippen torció los ojos.

El pelinegro entendía muy bien cuando Larry lo ponía sobre aviso, muy a pesar de su tono amable y de su sonrisa, él podía comprender cuando el hombrecillo le llamaba la atención.

Después de todo, no sólo eran casi villano y secuaz malvado…

…Sino también, subordinado y director.

En aquel universo, por más que Rippen pataleara, Larry tenía autoridad sobre él y en ocasiones como esa, sentía que el hombre bonachón disfrutaba secretamente haciéndoselo entender.

Penn también les obsequió unas galletas a sus tíos, y cuando sus padres llamaron, mencionó como una gran hazaña, la elaboración de las mismas en clase.

\- …Debieron verlas. Luego de diez minutos empezaron a abombarse y el olor inundaba por completo el salón. Quería probarlas al instante, pero sabía que eso le haría daño a mi estómago.

\- Oh cariño, de verdad me gustaría probar tus galletas – Mencionaba la madre, orgullosa de su pequeño.

\- Lo mismo digo. Me encantaría comer tantas que tenga que abrirme la bragueta para liberar mi barriga repleta… Tienes que repetirlas una vez que estemos en casa, ¿Eh campeón?

\- Claro papá. Las haré para ustedes – Sonrió, ilusionado.

No se sintió triste tras esa llamada, pues al darle a Rippen parte de esas galletas, el muchacho había sentido como si se las hubiese dado a su progenitor.

Lo sabía, era algo absurdo pensar de aquella manera. Pero había algo en el hombre que lo hacía sentirse confiado, seguro de que en realidad, no era capaz de hacerle daño alguno.

¡Verdaderamente cuánta inocencia!

Continuará…


	7. Confesiones

**Capitulo 7. Misión: Confesiones**

Rippen observaba desde lejos a los adolescentes en la clase de educación física. Más específicamente observaba a cierto pelirrojo de encantadores ojos azules, quién ayudaba a su amigo que con extrema dificultad realizaba cada una de las actividades.

Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se había instalado en su pálido rostro desde hacía ya un buen rato.

Una sonrisa que demuestra la confianza del cazador, ante la presa que tiene justo en la mira…

Penn se percató de la presencia del profesor de arte desde el principio. Boone lo había visto y le había comunicado, pero el pelirrojo se mostró desinteresado y trató de que el ojiverde se olvidase del asunto.

\- Debe estar deseando vernos fallar Boone – Dijo Zero – Ya sabes, el que es villano no tiene tiempo para descansos. Hay que demostrarle de qué estamos hechos.

Pero la verdad, era que Penn estaba alegre de que el mayor le mirase, así le estuviera deseando mentalmente un traspiés o una torcedura de tobillo, el ojiazul se ilusionaba pensando que también cabía la minúscula posibilidad de que no le estuviera deseando mal alguno, sino, alentándolo desde las gradas.

Mientras los muchachitos efectuaban con evidente fastidio la rutina de ejercicios, el entrenador los dejó solos para – como de costumbre – irse a fumar un cigarrillo y descansar de la efervescencia de los escolares.

\- Hey Rippen ¿Qué haces aquí? – El hombre se acercó hasta el pelinegro. Lo había visto desde hacía rato observando su clase - ¿Viendo algo que te interese?

\- Nada realmente – Mencionó el ojirojo sin mirarlo siquiera.

Aquel tipo tenía el tupé de importunarlo cuando se le antojaba, con la poca convincente excusa de que ambos compartían el poco afecto que le tenían al resto de los mortales.

\- ¿Quieres uno? – Luego de encender un cigarrillo, le convidó al otro profesor.

\- No gracias – Hizo un ademán con su mano – Lo menos que quiero es dentro de unos años, sobrellevar la inevitable ancianidad con un cuerpo fofo y los dientes manchados.

\- Ja ja Lo sé. Por eso vives en el gimnasio ¿Eh Rippen? – No se guardó la risa.

Le encantaba el "humor" de Rippen.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, el pelinegro no ocultó su gesto de repudio.

\- Hablando de eso, el otro día te saludé, pero creo que no me viste.

\- Si… - Continuó viendo a un adolescente pelirrojo desde la distancia, le parecía más interesante – Me suele pasar cuando estoy concentrado haciendo mis rutinas. Me olvidó de todo lo molesto que está a mí alrededor.

\- Ya veo… - Soltó el humo del cigarrillo – Oye, Rippen – No tuvo pena en colocar su mano en la rodilla del otro.

\- ¡! – Y Rippen no tuvo reparo en abrir sus ojos al máximo ante el exceso de confianza – "Ya empezamos…"

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a beber un día de estos?

\- Por enésima vez… - Agarró con las puntas de los dedos índice y pulgar la mano del profesor y la retiró de su rodilla – No bebo.

\- Y por enésima vez, te digo que no te creo – Sonrió – He escuchado de un lugarcito que tiene buenas bebidas y excelentes espectáculos. Casualmente, éste viernes habrá algo llamado Noche de Burbujas ¿Qué dices? ¿Te interesaría ir? – Afiló la mirada.

Rippen, quién sabía de qué le estaba hablando, le respondió la mirada y luego añadió:

\- Voy a tener que rechazar tu oferta. No me interesa desperdiciar la noche del viernes juntándome con un tropel de hombres en plena crisis de los cuarenta, a los que no les da vergüenza comportarse como locas mientras les chorrea espuma por todos lados.

\- Ja ja ja Por eso digo que sería divertido si tú vas – De nuevo, volvió a estacionar su mano en la pierna del pelinegro, sólo que ésta vez, empezó a deslizarla más allá – Tienes un buen cuerpo, serás el más cotizado de la noche… estoy seguro.

\- Déjame informarte una cosa, querido… – Rippen se acercó muy cerca del rostro del profesor y vociferó aquello con su tono pícaro, mientras delineaba el mentón del sujeto.

\- ¿Si? ¿Querido? – Sonrió, con cierta emoción. Pensando que por fin había amansado a tan escurridiza presa.

\- Uno de tus alumnos está a punto de tener un ataque de asma.

El entrenador no comprendió al instante, más cuando se volteó se dio cuenta de a qué se refería.

\- Tonto Jimmy – Arrojó lo que quedaba el cigarrillo al piso y lo apagó con el zapato - Le dije muy claramente que no dejara su inhalador en su casillero... Luego hablamos Rippen.

\- Lo que sea. Adiós – Soltó con tono de "apártate de mi vista".

El hombre se alejó corriendo a atender al estudiante que estaba al borde del colapso.

\- Ridículo – Resopló el ojirojo, aliviado de haberse deshecho del otro profesor - No hay día que no me asedie. Las charlas de acoso sexual ciertamente le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro.

Altercados como ese, eran cosas de todos los días. Ya fuese en el recinto escolar, en el gimnasio, en el mini súper…

\- Y mi noche del viernes de nuevo se reduce a quedarme en casa hasta que llegue Larry con su acostumbrada invitación al Bingo y todos los enredos que puedan generarse luego… Mala suerte la mía.

\- Así que espiando Rip – Mencionó Penn mientras se sentaba a un costado. Luego del incidente con su compañero, la clase quedaba a la deriva.

\- Uno aprende bastante mirando, si supieras.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo qué?

\- Como que tienes un caminar chueco, prueba de falta de uso de zapatos ortopédicos a temprana edad – Dijo, a modo de broma.

\- Eso es mentira – Le dio un golpecito en el antebrazo.

\- Je je – Rippen sonrió. No pudo contenerse.

Penn tuvo que tragarse un suspiro ensoñador. Su sonrisa lo ponía a mil.

\- Esto… te vi hablando con el entrenador. Ustedes… ¿Son amigos?

\- Para nada. Sólo vamos al mismo gimnasio.

\- ¿En serio? Porque parecía que estaban teniendo una conversación bastante íntima… – Entrecerró el mirar y anunció con la mejillas coloreadas – Sobretodo cuando colocó su mano en tu pierna.

\- ¿Viste eso? – Alzó las gruesas cejas, impresionado – Fue un simple roce inocente. Como una palmadita en la espalda o el molesto toque de alguien que te está hablando y no desea que dirijas tu atención a algo más importante…– Trató de quitarle importancia al asunto – Como sea, son cosas de adultos que no entenderías.

\- Sé lo que eso significa Rip – Se cruzó de brazos – Así que pierdes el tiempo al darme una explicación barata como esa.

\- ¿Celoso? – Amplió más la sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – Mencionó con molestia.

\- No sé, dime tú – Le arrojó una mirada sugestiva.

Cuando le vino a la mente lo sucedido el día anterior, en el salón de arte para ser más específicos, el muchacho se sonrojó y tuvo que desviar el rostro.

Rippen se sintió victorioso una vez más. Aquel evento no se había apartado de sus pensamientos en ningún momento. Por eso se había animado a irlo a ver después de todo. Tenía la curiosidad de saber qué sucedería si se presentaba de nuevo ante Penn Zero.

\- Dime Penn… ¿Te masturbaste pensando en ello anoche? – Preguntó de lo más tranquilo el hombre, mientras dirigía la vista al cielo.

\- ¡! – Si era posible, su cara aumentó su color, cubriéndola de inmediato con las manos para tratar de salvar lo que quedaba de su dignidad - ¿Cómo es que… lo supiste…? – Murmuró avergonzado, sin siquiera meditar lo que acababa de mencionar.

\- ¡¿Atiné?! – La cara de Rippen era de gozo absoluto ante lo confesado – Lo dije sólo para ver tu reacción, pero nunca pensé que acertaría ja ja ja.

Ante su risa desquiciada, el pelirrojo se turbó. Retiró las manos de su rostro, pero mantuvo una expresión acongojada. El mayor, que había estado inmerso en su propio deleite, se percató de que se estaba dejando llevar. Se suponía que estaba de su lado ¿Qué estaba haciendo al reírse abiertamente? Ante el recuerdo del cese de hostilidades, bajó la intensidad de su risa hasta aplacarla por completo, adquiriendo seguido un comportamiento adecuado a la situación.

\- No debí burlarme – Dijo, a modo de disculpa.

\- Si, no debiste – Hizo un puchero.

\- Si quieres, no tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

\- Me parece bien – Respondía un tanto mecanizado.

\- Penn. No tienes que avergonzarte. Estás en una edad en la que es natural sentir interés por explorar tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Y a qué viene eso ahora? – Aunque evitaba mirarle, le agradaba cuando el hombre se comportaba de ese modo tan amable con él.

Como un profesor… como un padre.

\- Sólo quiero que sepas que no tiene nada de malo que lo hagas – Sonrió levemente.

\- Lo sé… - Le contestó la sonrisa.

\- Después de todo, los adultos también lo hacemos – Se llevó la mano al pecho – Yo lo hago. Y estoy seguro que tu padre…

\- Okkkkk, ya entendí – El carmesí continuaba invadiéndole las mejillas – Gracias por la imagen mental, era realmente necesaria para aumentar mi ya generado trauma – Farfulló.

\- Es bueno tener una conversación de hombres de vez en cuando ¿No?

\- Si, supongo – Se encogió de hombros.

Recordaba las conversaciones que tenía con su padre y que siempre lo hacían avergonzarse por el modo tan crudo en que el rubio le decía las cosas. De verdad extrañaba mucho esas charlas en las que, el apenado era siempre el hijo en vez del padre.

\- Rip… gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues… por esto – No sabía ni cómo decirlo apropiadamente – Por hablar conmigo de estas cosas… - No quería tener que recurrir a su tío, esa era la última de las opciones.

\- Eres tan inocente a veces. Me agrada eso – Confesó el mayor.

\- Deja de decir esas cosas… me haces sentir como si no me tomaras en serio – Se quejó, deseando que el ojirojo lo tratase como todo un adulto.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Pensó – Está bien… hagamos algo. Puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta que quieras y te prometo que te contestaré con absoluta seriedad.

\- ¿Sin burlas ni dobles sentidos? – Se entusiasmo.

\- Si. Sin burlas ni dobles sentidos – Aseguró.

La atmosfera le dio seguridad al ojiazul, claro que tenía que hacer la pregunta de un modo inteligente.

\- Ok… ¿Nunca tuviste un amor imposible mientras estudiaste en la secundaria?

Era una pregunta perfecta para utilizarla a su antojo. Rippen no pudo complacerse más ante la ingenuidad del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Cómo no? Quién no tuvo un amor platónico en su adolescencia, no tuvo adolescencia en cuestión.

\- También lo creo… - Se acomodó en su sitio, como un niño a la espera de un cuento maravilloso.

\- ¿Y esa cara? ¿A qué se debe?

\- Pues… me pareció que era el momento perfecto para que se generara un flash back y así, comprendería un poco más de tus razones para estar del lado del mal.

\- En otras palabras… Quieres saber sobre mi vergonzoso pasado para deleitarte.

\- Oh vamos Rip. La secundaria es terrible para todos… - Pensó – Menos para los populares, claro. Además, eso me serviría para sentirme mejor – Dándole a entender que se sentía bastante deprimido.

\- La tregua ¿Eh? Bien, considerando el caso, supongo que puedo contarte algo de mi oscuro pasado…

\- Te prometo que nada de lo que digas será repetido por estos labios.

\- Lo sé.

Rippen subió la mirada, buscando en su banco de memoria. Zero se acercó un poquito más al mayor, presto a imaginarse todo lo que estaba a punto de serle confiado.

\- Cuando iba a la secundaria, había una chica que me gustaba mucho… se llamaba… Balalaika – Y de sólo mencionarlo, la sonrisa de idiota enamorado se formó en su pálido rostro – Era una chica bastante hermosa, tú sabes, cabello perfecto, dientes perfectos, trase… ejem – Carraspeó y miró al chico interesado con el relato – En fin, Balalaika siempre estaba rodeada de su séquito de amigas parlanchinas, por lo que nunca podías hallarla sola. Y al más mínimo acercamiento, las amigas procuraban de destruirte moralmente con sus burlas hasta que te rendías y te apartabas de ellas, completamente derrotado e imposibilitado de intentar cualquier acercamiento romántico en el futuro…

\- Eso si que suena descorazonador.

\- Oh si, lo era. Muchos fueron los rechazados por Balalaika y yo… seguía viéndola en secreto oculto tras los casilleros, las máquinas dispensadoras y los botes de basura. Estaba tan enamorado – Lo recordaba a la perfección – Me cansé de aquella situación y decidí que le confesaría mi amor, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo decirle a una chica tan majestuosa como Balalaika lo mucho que la apreciaba? - Mencionó con dramatismo - Tomé un papel y un lápiz y durante varias semanas, me metí en la ardua labor de inmortalizar su belleza en un dibujo. No fue tarea fácil, lo confieso, los retratistas nunca están conformes… Más un día lo terminé… estaba a punto de desfallecer del sueño y tenía ojeras como las de un mapache y mi padre insistía en que me volvería un vago si continuaba garabateando, pero no me importaba… Me atreví a acercarme hasta dónde estaba el grupo de arpías rodeando a la preciosa Balalaika y bajo sus miradas hostiles, le entregue mi creación… Balalaika lo observó… y… ah, muchacho, la hubieses visto… la sonrisa que se formó en sus rosados labios, me hizo flotar en nubes…

Penn estaba embelesado con su recuerdo narrado de manera tan teatral. Le parecía una ofensa comentar cualquier cosa que pudiera romper el encanto del momento.

\- ¿Y qué pasó luego? – Pero no pudo aguantarse al preguntar, pues Rippen había hecho una pausa demasiado larga.

\- Pues… me fui.

\- ¿Te fuiste?

\- Si, lo hice.

\- ¿Así no más? ¿Y no escuchaste que tenía que decir Balalaika? – Por casi se le enreda la lengua al decir el nombre.

\- No pude. Me sentía demasiado nervioso. Si la sonrisa de Balalaika me hizo flotar, las miradas afiladas de sus amigas me estaban atravesando – Suspiró – Estuve todo el rato mordiéndome las uñas, sin saber si había hecho lo correcto al exponerme así… cuando fui el día siguiente a clase, mis esfuerzos fueron recompensados… Balalaika se acercó hasta a mí y con su encantadora sonrisa me preguntó que si quería ir al baile escolar con ella.

\- ¿Te invitó al baile? ¿En serio? Bromeas ¿No?

\- No bromeo. Así fue como pasó – Aseguró – Pero ahí no termina mi funesta experiencia… - Retomó – Como te imaginarás, estaba yo brincando como un corderito en la pradera, emocionado con la idea de que la chica más hermosa me había escogido para ser su pareja en el baile. Saqué todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado y alquilé un horrible traje de un color chillón que no me lucía para nada y una limusina… Sudaba tanto por los nervios que sentía que llegaría empapado al baile. Cuando fue a recogerla a su casa, todo fue como un sueño… llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido que la hacía lucir increíble. Me tomó del brazo en todo momento y yo hacía lo posible por no balbucear cuanta palabra estúpida me venía a la mente cuando me hablaba.

\- ¿Y bailaron? – Preguntó, intrigado por ello desde el inicio de la historia.

\- Sabes que no – Le entregó una mirada de molestia – Balalaika me confesó que no sabía bailar, decía que la avergonzaba… y yo de tonto con aquella simple confesión, me creí que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro… - Suspiró – Luego anunciaron el rey y la reina del baile… - Le ofreció una mirada al pelirrojo - Vamos, adivina quienes resultaron ganadores.

\- Eh… tú y Balalaika.

\- Pues claro… - Sonrió con melancolía – Nos pusieron las coronas, entregaron las flores… por supuesto que me pareció extraño cuando Balalaika se alejó del escenario. Lo siguiente que supe fue que un cubo lleno de pintura azul me caía sobre la cabeza y todo el mundo se reía de mí… incluyendo Balalaika – De nuevo un suspiro - Todo fue planeado desde el principio… tardé una semana en quitarme los restos de pintura de mi cuero cabelludo y no volví a la secundaria sino un par de semanas después de que me enteré que habían humillado a otro estudiante y por ende, las burlas yo no estarían dirigidas a mi persona.

\- Malvada… - Penn apretó los puños ante la malicia de la chica.

\- Creo que por esa amarga experiencia tengo sentimientos encontrados con cualquier expresión artística.

\- No tenía derecho… no tenía derecho a hacerte algo así Rippen – Comentó el muchacho, tratando de contener su malestar – Mucho menos a usar un plan tan mezquino y evidentemente trillado.

\- No te preocupes – Se encogió de hombros – Gracias a las tediosas reuniones de ex estudiantes, tuve la oportunidad de volver a ver a Balalaika años después… Te diré que lo único glorioso que aún conserva es su nombre.

Rippen sonrió ante lo que pensaba era un buen comentario, más al darse cuenta de que el chico no le había entendido, procedió a explicarse.

\- Tú sabes, porque "Balalaika" significa "Gloria" en ruso…– Chistó para luego desviar la mirada – Como sea. No sé ni para qué te he contado toda ésta tontería – Hizo una pausa y luego confesó – Ni Larry sabe de esto.

Los ojos azules brillaron, emocionado por ser el conocedor de su secreto. Aquel acercamiento, lo hizo sentirse especial.

\- ¿Será por qué confías en mí? – Sonrió con inocencia infantil.

\- Quién sabe… – Espetó.

Era el momento idóneo para "soltar" la pregunta que quiso hacerle desde el principio.

\- ¿Y en el presente? ¿Te gusta alguien de la secundaria? – Los nervios empezaron a invadirlo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar algo así Penn? – Entrecerró el mirar – Mi vida no se desarrolla únicamente en éste instituto ¿Sabes?

\- Lo entiendo. Lo digo porque he escuchado que la mayoría de los adultos encuentran pareja en sus lugares de trabajo…

\- Mmm… - Rippen hizo como que pensaba profundamente – Puede que me atraiga alguien, si…

\- ¿En serio? – Como era habitual, Penn fue incapaz de ocultar su emoción – Digo… ¿Es el director Larry?

El hombre abrió sus ojos de par en par.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Es el primero en quién piensas?

\- Pues si… por como se la pasan todo el tiempo, juntos…

\- ¡Es por el trabajo! ¿De verdad crees que me agrada tenerlo como sanguijuela? ¡Ni mi sombra está tan pegada a mí! – Exclamó insólito - ¡Suficiente! – Alzó un poco sus manos – Te he dicho demasiadas cosas ya. Si continúo a éste ritmo, sabrás igual o más de lo que tengo escrito en mi diario. Ahora es mi turno – Sonrió amplio - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes a alguien que te guste en la secundaria?

\- ¡¿Eh?! – El muchacho se puso de colores – No se vale utilizar mi pregunta en mi contra.

\- Vamos Penn Zero, tienes que hacerlo. Te he contado mi vergonzoso secreto después de todo – Seguía instigando.

\- ¿No me dejarás en paz hasta que te diga "si" o "no", verdad?

\- Así es – Sin abandonar su sonrisa.

\- Está bien… - Sus mejillas continuaban pintadas – Si… hay… alguien que me gusta…

\- Jo jo… - Jugueteó con sus cejas – A ver… ¿Es tu tonta asistente asiática?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sashi? ¡No! – Le parecía absurdo que lo pensara.

\- Ah, entonces eso nos deja al regordete de las espantosas sandalias.

Penn tuvo deseos de estrangular al ojirojo. Desvió el rostro para que no se diera cuenta de lo enojado que estaba.

\- No es ninguno de los dos…

\- ¿Ah no? – Se llevó un dedo a los labios dubitativo - ¿Conozco a la persona?

\- Olvídalo – Sus mejillas se pintaron - De todas formas es algo imposible. Como dijiste, un amor platónico…

El pelirrojo se levantó y se fue corriendo.

\- Segundo hombre que hago correr despavorido en un día…. Un nuevo record personal – Se deleitó jugando de aquella manera con los sentimientos del jovenzuelo - Me siento halagado Penn Zero… - Rippen sonreía, alegre ante lo que pensaba era una victoria más - ¿Qué dirías si te confesara que también me estás empezando… a gustar? – Murmuró, sin pensarlo.

\- Decir que definitivamente estás mal.

\- ¡Ah!... Larry ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí escuchando mis deliberaciones? Es de mala educación ¿Lo sabías?

\- Me pareció raro que estuvieras reunido en un sitio tan apartado con Penn, así que decidí acercarme a ver que pasaba… - Mantenía sus brazos en las caderas - ¿Y bien Rippen? ¿No me dirás que estás teniendo un amorío con un estudiante?

\- Pff… - Viró los ojos – No estoy teniendo ningún amorío con ningún estudiante Larry. Eso está fuera de las normas del instituto.

\- Del instituto y fuera de él. Déjeme recordarle señor que estamos hablando de un menor de edad y que usted, precisamente no tiene veinte años.

\- Uy… me gusta cuando te pones serio Larry – Mencionó pícaro, buscando de distraerlo – De verdad. Si lo hicieras más seguido, no tendría que ignorarte todo el tiempo.

El director frunció el ceño.

\- Ok, ya entendí – De nuevo el girar de sus ojos – No tienes que ser tan paranoico. Sólo estoy preparando todo para el día que he estado esperando…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Al fin te comprarás aquel microondas que te comenté que vi en la tienda de electrónica el otro día! – Exclamó con ilusión.

\- ¿El qué…? – Su expresión no podía demostrar tedio mayor - ¡No Larry! No estoy para esos gastos ahora, mucho menos después de lo que tuve que pagar para que repararan la filtración de la sala, y eso que todavía me falta pagar una cuota…

\- Te dije que podía hacerte un préstamo.

\- Y te vuelvo a decir que no es necesario…

\- Oh vamos, no es nada. Si no puedes pagarlo, te lo puedo dejar como tu regalo de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños la reparación de una filtración? – Emitió con sarcasmo puro - ¿Por qué mejor no me regalas una plancha?

\- ¡O un microondas! – Aludió con entusiasmo.

Tuvo un tic en uno de sus ojos rojos.

Lo cierto era que el casi villano prefería tener el apartamento filtrado y lleno de goteras, pero se rehusaba terminantemente a dos cosas: Una era a perder su membresía en alguno de los gimnasios a los que se hallaba inscrito y la otra, deberle cualquier cosa al singular director Larry.

\- Por cierto Rippen, oí de un sitio en dónde los viernes hacen una cosa llamada "Noche de burbujas" – Se llevó la mano a la barbilla – Me preguntó si será una especie de reunión para los amantes de las pompas de jabón – Imaginándose la escena, en dónde la gente soplaba buscando de hacer la burbuja más grande – Me pareció divertido, después de todo cuando era niño me pasaba horas en el baño jugando con las burbujas de la tina y todavía lo hago – Sonrió - ¿Te interesaría ir?

\- Paso – Mencionó sin pensarlo. Por lo visto, aquel local estaba en boga – Tengo ropa que lavar.

\- ¿El viernes? ¿En la noche? – Alzó una ceja.

\- Si… es mejor aprovechar cuando todos están descansando para molestarlos con el ruido de la lavadora. En fin… No te detengas por mí, querido Larry – Colocó su mano en la espalda del otro – Ve y diviértete por los dos haciendo burbujitas – Sonrió con malicia ante la facilidad con que podía engañarse al ingenuo del director – Estoy seguro que la pasarás de lo lindo y harás muchos amigos. Luego me cuentas ¿Vale?

El pelirrojo llegó hasta dónde estaban Sashi y Boone.

\- ¿En dónde estabas Penn?

\- Fui al baño Sashi – Mintió.

\- ¿En serio? – Boone se extrañó – Yo fui y no estabas ahí.

\- Seguramente no fuimos al mismo – Sudaba frío.

\- Que extraño ¿Cuántos baños de chicos hay en la escuela? – La chica entrecerró la mirada.

\- Más de los que te puedas imaginar…

En eso, el aviso de una nueva misión les interrumpió la conversación.

\- "Salvado por el llamado del deber" – Pero no se sintió del todo aliviado.

De hecho, estaba empezando a desear que dichos llamados no se realizaran con tanta frecuencia que antes, pues sabía que en el siguiente universo lo que compartía con Rippen, quedaba en el olvido.

…O al menos eso se suponía.

Continuará…


	8. Una vez mas Sashi se pone los pantalones

**Capitulo 8. Misión: Una vez más, Sashi se pone los pantalones**

Cuando Penn se vio de nuevo con cabellos largos y envuelto en un ajustado y pomposo vestido, no pudo evitar que un largo suspiro saliera de sus bien delineados labios.

\- Otra vez de mujer… Bien, al menos no ando canturreando – Trató de verle el lado positivo – ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos?

Se dio cuenta de que Sashi y Boone como en su caso, estaban cumpliendo el rol de sexo opuesto, aparte llevaban ropas de sirvientes.

\- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a usar vestido – Mencionó Boone ante su uniforme de sirvienta – Son muy holgados y cómodos y claro, con sandalias lucen increíbles.

\- No me quejo de esto – Comentó Sashi quién en ese momento, usaba un traje de mayordomo. Ciertamente ser hombre no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

\- Sash, la misión por favor.

La chica activó sus gafas y fue leyendo la información concerniente a aquel mundo.

\- Eres una doncella perteneciente a una noble familia. Nosotros somos tus sirvientes y al parecer… - La chica tuvo que hacer una pausa, no deseaba decir lo siguiente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sashi? – Preguntó Penn al ver la reacción de su compañera.

\- Pues… - Se cohibió una vez más – Tus padres… acaban de fallecer – Sintió como si cada palabra le costara al salir de su boca.

Ante la impresión del pelirrojo – en éste caso la pelirroja -, con los ojos tambaleantes y sumamente abiertos, Boone se apresuró a decirle mientras posaba la mano en su hombro:

\- Amigo, recuerda que éste no es tu mundo. Tus padres están a salvo… bueno, no realmente seguros en dónde están, con todos esos peligros locos a diestra y siniestra… pero siguen con vida.

\- Boone tiene razón Penn – Intervino Sashi ante la poco convincente consolación del ojiverde – Ellos no son tus verdaderos padres.

La respiración del muchacho lentamente fue regresando a su modo habitual. Asintió un par de veces y exhaló.

\- Tienen razón chicos… me dejé llevar por un instante – Mostró una leve sonrisa, tratando de no preocupar más a sus compañeros - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuales son los otros detalles de la misión?

\- Ya que tus padres… no están – Prosiguió Sashi – El encargado de tu tutela es un hombre malvado…

\- Déjame adivinar: Seguramente desea quedarse con mi fastuosa herencia ante la primera oportunidad – Completó el ojiazul.

\- Algo así… - Sashi siguió verificando la información. Entrecerró los ojos – Éste despiadado hombre planea quedarse con tu tesoro más importante antes de que logres casarte mañana con el hijo del vizconde… Mmm… no entiendo mucho… - Para variar, la información no se mostraba completa - ¿Tesoro? ¿Se tratará de alguna especie de reliquia familiar? - Pensó – A lo mejor era algo que los padres de la doncella querían que llevara el día de la boda…

\- Puede que sea un collar de diamantes o un anillo con una esmeralda incrustada ¡O, o… o a lo mejor tu castillo vale mucho más que el collar y el anillo juntos! – Exclamó Boone emocionado con haber dado con el resultado del acertijo.

\- Eso poco importa – Penn se cruzó de brazos – No pienso casarme con un tipo que ni siquiera conozco – Hizo un puchero – Por lo menos necesito un par de citas y unos cuantos regalos costosos y de mal gusto, para siquiera pensar en ir de manitas sudadas con él.

\- Es un vizconde Penn.

\- "Hijo" de un vizconde Boone – Recalcó Zero – No es como si el sujeto no tuviera que esforzarse por ganarse un título por sus propios méritos... En fin ¿Sólo tenemos que resguardar lo que sea aquel tesoro hasta mañana verdad?

\- Así es – Sashi convino en ello – Pero tenemos que apurarnos en averiguar de qué se trata, porque si Rippen ya lo sabe, estaremos en desventaja.

\- Por cierto ¿Y dónde está él?

\- ¡Llegando para consolarte, mi querida sobrina! – Anunció Rippen entrando en el salón con pasos elegantes.

El pelinegro llevaba puestas ropas muy finas, un sombrero de copa sobre la cabeza y un bastón para dar el toque final a su look de señor distinguido.

Y su secuaz Larry, le seguía como su mayordomo arrastrando unas maletas enormes.

\- Espera… ¿Sobrina? – Arqueó una de sus rojizas cejas.

\- ¿No lo sabías? – Sonrió - Soy tu tutelar, tu muy querido tío en ésta dimensión.

\- Ok, eso si que da miedo – Sintió que una especie de corriente le recorría la espina dorsal – No quiero pensar en mi tío de esa manera.

\- ¿? ¿De qué manera Penn Zero?

\- ¡…!... ¡De ninguna! – El ojiazul se cruzó de brazos. Como algo habitual, sus mejillas se colorearon.

Rippen se regocijó con las reacciones del muchacho – en éste caso muchacha -; comenzó caminar en torno a los casi héroes.

\- Bien, dado que la boda no puede ser cancelada y soy el único familiar que le queda a Penn, voy a tener que quedarme ésta noche en el castillo, hasta que contraiga nupcias mañana… - El hombre se detuvo enfrente del pelirrojo con su pícara sonrisa – Después de todo, debo asegurarme que su mayor tesoro no caiga en manos inescrupulosas… - Le levantó el mentón con la punta de su dedo - Por cierto, hermoso medallón.

\- "¿Será eso?" – Sashi tuvo un ligero tic. Se percató en el collar que llevaba puesto la pelirroja, uno con pequeñas incrustaciones en los bordes – "Luce demasiado sencillo para ser tan importante…"

\- No seas impertinente Rippen – El pelirrojo quitó la mano de su rostro de un movimiento de su mano enguantada – Quiero decir… no es apropiado que toques de ese modo a una dama… tío – Y es que por más que le agradara sentir sus roces, tenía que actuar de aquella manera estando los secuaces a un costado.

Luego de que se encontraran en el recibidor del castillo, Rippen fue llevado hasta su habitación y Penn fue hasta la suya.

\- Penn – Entró Sashi a la habitación del pelirrojo – Tenemos que hablar… ¿Estás…? ¿Estás desnudo? – Preguntó con asombro.

\- ¡Ah, Sashi! – Se apresuró en cubrirse los senos, los cuales en aquella ocasión, eran de un tamaño moderado.

La pelicastaña se puso roja, pero de la ira.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué te has quitado el corsé?!... – Bajó el tono de voz - No puede ser… - Volvió a subirlo cuando pensó que había dado con la razón de aquella acción - ¡¿Será posible que estuvieras examinándote el cuerpo, pervertido?!

\- ¡No lo hacía! ¡Te lo juro! – Penn esgrimía su defensa ante las intenciones de Sashi de golpearlo - ¡Necesitaba respirar! ¡POR ESO ME LO QUITÉ!

\- ¿Eh…? – Sashi se calmó - ¿…Respirar?

\- ¡Si! ¡Eso aprieta demasiado!... – Cogió unas cobijas y se cubrió desde los hombros - No sé cómo las mujeres podían estar con eso todo el día…

Al darse cuenta de que su compañero no estaba realmente pervirtiéndose con su actual cuerpo, Sashi procedió a hablarle de su preocupación.

\- Penn, creo que Rippen ya sabe cuál es el tesoro.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- No del todo… ¿Dónde está el medallón que llevabas puesto?

Penn lo buscó y se lo pasó a su compañera.

\- ¿Crees qué esto sea? Se ve bastante simple.

\- Eso mismo pensé. Pero por los momentos, no descartemos la posibilidad de que sea ese medallón…Ya oíste el comentario que dijo.

\- Aunque… es probable que también lo dijera para distraernos – Comentó al tiempo que mantenía su mano en su barbilla.

\- Tienes razón Penn, a lo mejor el tesoro está en el castillo. Por si acaso, no te despegues de ese medallón – Sasi se acercó hasta el pelirrojo para colocárselo.

\- De acuerdo – Hizo silencio mientras su amiga le ayudaba – Oye Sashi… es la primera vez que estamos tan cerca.

\- ¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué dices Penn?! – La pelicastaña se sonrojó al instante. Desvió el mirar – Además… no me atraen las chicas.

\- Te recuerdo que soy chico – Infló los cachetes.

\- Pues no me atraes tú – Mencionó junto a una sonrisa – Ya está. Si el verdadero tesoro no resulta ser el collar y Rippen no sabe en qué parte del castillo está, tenemos aún oportunidad de adelantarnos y custodiarlo en cuánto lo encontremos – Tengo un plan: Luego de que preparemos la cena, Boone distraerá a Larry y yo aprovecharé de revisar el castillo. Tú encárgate de que Rippen permanezca en el comedor el mayor tiempo posible, entretenlo lo más que puedas con sus charlas héroe/villano.

\- Trataré de hacerlo… - Un poco de sudor frío empezaba a salir de sus poros. No estaba muy seguro de sí mismo como héroe, no después de todo lo que había estado pasando últimamente…

\- Escucha Penn, no tienes que tratar, tienes que hacerlo ¿Entendiste? Eres el héroe aquí y contamos contigo – Le estrechaba con fuerza de ambos hombros.

\- Vaya… planear esto cuando se supone que es mi trabajo… no sé si esté haciendo bien mi papel de héroe.

\- Lo haces. Te estoy dando apoyo, lo cual es mi trabajo. Que hagas que el plan funcione es lo importante.

El pelirrojo asintió.

\- Gracias Sash.

No había tiempo que perder.

Toc Toc

Al abrir la puerta, Boone entró por la misma.

\- Es hora de su baño señorita ¿No pensará bajar a cenar con semejante apariencia verdad?

\- ¿Ahora resulta que debo emperifollarme para cenar con Rippen? – Aunque lo soltó con tono de molestia, su corazón enloqueció con la idea.

\- Es como dicen: Una mujer siempre debe lucir hermosa – Se burló Sashi.

\- Bien, Sashi ¿Podrías irte por favor? Debo ayudar a Penn a bañarse.

\- ¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera pervertidos! – Espetó la mayordomo sonrojada – Yo seré la que ayude a Penn a bañarse ¡Boone, eres chico y yo soy chica!

\- Error – Intervino el ojiverde – Yo soy mujer ésta vez y tú hombre, por lo que lo más correcto, es que sea yo el que lo ayude a bañarse.

\- Ok… esto es extremadamente confuso – Penn se rascó la cabeza ante el dilema de quién era el más indicado para ayudarlo en su aseo en aquellas circunstancias.

\- Pero yo soy una chica genuina – Explicó la Kobayashi, alarmada.

\- Y él es genuinamente un chico así que está bien que lo bañe yo – Boone se cruzó de brazos y ladeó el rostro.

\- ¡Basta! – Penn gritó y comenzó a empujarlos a ambos hasta la puerta – Resulta que sé bañarme solo.

\- ¡Pero…!

Cerró la puerta de un manotazo para evitar que continuaran con el asunto. Suspiró.

\- A ver… también tengo que escoger un vestido adecuado… - Penn se detuvo al darse cuenta de sus palabras – Así que me estoy arreglando para Rippen… - Sonrió inconscientemente – Ah… - Estacionó ambas manos en sus mejillas - ¡¿Pero en qué rayos estoy pensando?!

En el amplio comedor, una mesa exageradamente larga tenía en cada punta únicamente a dos comensales: Penn y Rippen, sobrina y tío en cuestión.

Como lo habían planeado, luego de servirles la cena, los secuaces del héroe los habían dejado solos llevándose consigo al despistado de Larry.

Pero aunque no fuera la primera vez que se enfrentara a aquel villano, el héroe no se sentía tan confiado. Penn hacía lo posible por no demostrar el tamaño de su nerviosismo, pero la mirada rojiza clavándose sobre él, no le ayudaba en aquella labor.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué tanto miras? – Escupió Zero, molesto por su sonrisita.

\- Luces encantadora – Contestó mientras meneaba una copa vacía.

\- Soy chico por si lo has olvidado… te agradecería que dejes de usar calificativos femeninos cuando te refieras a mí.

\- De acuerdo… – Lo complació. Por lo visto el chico intentaba mantener la compostura como el héroe - Luces encantador con ese vestido tan ceñido Penn Zero.

El joven se sonrojó al instante. Empezó a comer, haciendo tiempo mientras hallaba la manera de enfrascar al hombre en una conversación.

\- Mmm… está ensalada está deliciosa – Mencionó el ojiazul.

\- Tal y como me gusta…

Penn tragó con dificultad el bolo alimenticio… la manera en que el hombre lo miraba y hablaba, definitivamente contenía lascivia… A aquel paso, su propio cuerpo comenzaría a agitarse.

\- "Por lo menos de excitarme, no se me notará…"

\- Llamaré a Larry para que nos sirva algo de vino. Quiero hacer un pequeño brindis por mi hermosa sobrina y su casamiento venidero… - Mencionó, queriendo hacer uso del servilismo del otro lo más que pudiera.

\- ¡No será necesario! – Actuó, seguramente el hombrecillo ya se hallaba vociferando su monólogo ante Boone y debía evitarse que lo interrumpieran – Digo… yo puedo servírtelo tío… - Actuó.

\- Jo jo… - La sonrisa amplia se dibujó en los labios de Rippen – Me parece bien… Así aprovechas y te sientas más cerca de mí. No debes temerme, no te morderé… - Le guiñó un ojo.

El rostro del adolescente no podía estar más ruborizado. Se acercó hasta dónde estaba el pelinegro. Tomó la botella y comenzó a verter aquel líquido carmesí en la copa.

\- Realmente ese vestido ajustado hace resaltar lo delineado de tu cuerpo Penn… - Los ojos rojos iban recorriéndole por toda la cintura. No pudo contenerse y le acarició groseramente.

\- ¡¿Qué haces…?! – Un poco del vino cayó fuera de la copa; el comentario y el roce lo habían perturbado – Lo siento…

\- ¿Sólo eso? – Soltó con suavidad el mayor – Me has salpicado un poco querido, deberías limpiarlo antes de que me manche la ropa. El vino no se quita tan fácil ¿Lo sabías?

\- …

\- ¿Y bien? – Le atizaba con la mirada.

Penn cogió la servilleta y con cuidado se acercó hasta el pelinegro y comenzó a limpiar las pequeñas marcas sobre su saco.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando te tengo tan cerca… - Olfateó – Hueles divinamente. Mmm… que olor tan distinguido. Es… ¿Lavanda quizás? – Rió por lo bajo.

\- …Deja de burlarte - Aquella barba y esos labios, lo llamaban - No es justo que en éste mundo tú sigas siendo hombre…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te hace sentir más vulnerable que sea de ésta forma?

Rippen le tomó con fuerza de la muñeca.

\- Suéltame… - Se alarmó, tan simple contacto con el pelinegro lo excitaba.

\- ¿A qué le temes Penn Zero? – Mantuvo su sonrisa – Sabes que si cooperas, puedo brindarte sensaciones que no has experimentado nunca.

\- … - El chico tragó grueso. Los recuerdos le bombardeaban sin piedad.

En eso, Rippen le jaló con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Penn trataba de no ceder, de no perderse como se le estaba volviendo costumbre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de darse ánimos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Por favor Rip… me estás lastimando…

\- Oh, lo siento querido. Había olvidado que aquí eres toda una flor delicada – Rió con fuerza.

Tras soltarle, el pelirrojo se sobó la muñeca mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro.

\- Eres despiadado…

\- Gracias.

Rippen tomó la botella de vino y vertió el contenido en otra copa.

\- Vamos Penn Zero, no te ofusques. Toma y brinda conmigo.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que beba? ¿A un menor de edad? Ok, eso si es irresponsable de tu parte Rip, en serio – Trató de mostrarse heroico aunque sintiera que el pecho estuviera a punto de estallarle.

\- Oh vamos – El ojirojo hizo un gesto leve con su mano – No es malo si es un poco.

Penn se dejó seducir por el hombre y bebió el vino. Arrugó de inmediato el rostro y Rippen se burló de su reacción.

\- Ja ja… Realmente muy adorable.

\- Cállate – El pelirrojo se llevó la mano a la boca. El cosquilleo en sus mejillas se prolongó aún más por el licor.

\- Pero bebe más – Instó – Anda… No hay papá y mamá para que te digan lo que debes o no hacer.

\- Ellos no me decían que hacer – Recalcó Penn, con evidente enfado.

\- ¿Ah no? – Hizo un gesto un tanto dramático - Estoy seguro de que si lo hacían. Obedecías todo al pie de la letra… Admítelo, eres un niñito de papi y mami.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Tomó la copa - Te demostraré que estás equivocado – Y luego de mencionarlo, se bebió todo el contenido de un golpe.

La expresión de Rippen no podía demostrar mayor satisfacción.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Su rostro estaba lleno de triunfo y de bastante color.

\- Claramente – Rippen procedió a servirle más del vino.

Terminada la cena, la casi ayudante y el casi sabio se reunieron a intercambiar información. Habían visto un par de pinturas que seguramente eran valiosas y en la habitación de la difunta madre las joyas abundaban. Pero concordaban en que aquel tesoro tan valioso que buscaban, no podía estar tan a la vista ni ser algo tan obvio.

\- Hemos buscado por todas partes y nada que encontramos el tesoro – Comentó Boone – A éste paso, puede que esté bajo nuestras narices y no nos hemos dado cuenta. Como un caballo, tú sabes, he oído que los sementales pura sangre son considerados bastante valiosos…

\- "Bajo nuestras narices…" – Las palabras del casi sabio la hicieron pensar - "… Sementales…"

Sashi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

\- A menos que sea…

Boone y Sashi corrían por los pasillos. Llegaron a la habitación destinada al pelinegro y abrieron la misma sin dudarlo.

\- No está… - Sashi se percató de que Larry planchaba unas camisas - ¿En dónde está Rippen?

\- Dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco – Mencionó con una sonrisa - ¡Y vaya que lo necesitaba! Se veía realmente exaltado, creo que son todos esos ropajes cundidos de encajes los que le dieron tanto calor al pobre. Gracias a los cielos que la vestimenta se ha simplificado ¿Se imaginan lo que sería llevar tanta tela encima…? Sería un caos… sobretodo en las horas pico en los subterráneos…

\- Tenemos que detenerlo… - Exclamó Sashi para de nuevo, reanudar la marcha a toda prisa.

\- ¿Por qué corremos Sashi? – Trataba de que las sandalias no se le salieran de los pies.

\- Porque tenemos que evitar que Rippen se quede con el tesoro de Penn.

\- Entonces ¿Si se trata del collar?

\- Ush… ¡Es su virginidad alcornoque!

\- ¿Su virginidad? – Repitió Boone - ¿Cómo podría la virginidad de Penn ser un accesorio valioso?

La mayordomo entrecerró los ojos, extenuada.

Penn sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Desde que había caído sobre la cama, se sentía imposibilitado de pensar con claridad. Rippen lo contemplaba, débil y expuesto como una damisela tras írsele las manos con las copas.

\- Ésta ciertamente no ha sido de mis mejores interpretaciones. Pero no puedo quejarme del todo… - Rió con malicia mientras se iba desabrochando el saco – Verte en semejante posición, deja aturdido a cualquiera - Luego de quitarse aquella prenda, procedió a subirse sobre la cama.

\- Rip… ¿Qué me haz hecho? – Penn se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas.

\- ¿Yo? Tú solito te bajaste media botella de vino – Sonrió – Evidentemente, estás experimentando un pequeño efecto secundario por tus infantiles decisiones – Le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla rojiza.

El ojiazul respiraba entrecortado. Sentía todo el cuerpo hirviente.

\- ¿Qué harás?... ¿Me quitarás el collar mientras estoy indefenso…? Eso es muy cobarde incluso viniendo de un casi villano.

\- ¿Collar? – Enarcó las cejas. Llevó la mano hasta el cuello de la joven y le quitó el collar de un tajo - ¿Te refieres a ésta baratija? No me interesa en lo absoluto – Y luego de mencionarlo, lanzó el mismo al suelo.

\- "No puede ser… ¿Acaso no era eso?"

\- Mmm… - Rippen de nueva cuenta reparó en su pecho - ¿Qué pasa si…? – Llevó ambas manos y sin pena le apretó la zona.

\- ¡Ah…! – Penn soltó un delicioso gemido. Procedió a cubrirse con ambas manos la boca.

\- Pero que sonidito tan adorable – Celebró – Si que estás muy sensible Penn.

\- No es mi culpa… el vestido está muy ajustado… - Sentía que sus pezones rozaban fuertemente contra la tela, lo que lo hacía excitarse… eso y la cantidad de alcohol en su sangre, claro está.

Rippen no se quedó con las ganas de continuar frotando aquel lugar, así que puso empeño en su labor, desatando más de aquellos gemiditos tiernos que sólo Zero podía proveer.

\- Rip… - Sus mejillas tenían ese hermoso tono carmesí – Me siento muy raro…

\- ¿Ah si? – Rippen llegó hasta su oído, buscando de susurrarle - ¿Cómo te sientes? Dímelo todo…

\- Como si… estuviera incendiándome… yo…

El pelinegro le tomó del mentón y le calló con un beso. Penn inmediatamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa llamarada de placer que siempre le sacudía cuando el hombre lo besaba. Poco a poco, Rippen se fue metiendo entre sus piernas, no fue un trabajo fácil, considerando lo grande de su vestido.

\- Esto si es digno de llamarse una dulce victoria – Mencionó mientras volvía a acariciar su cintura.

\- ¿Qué seguridad tienes de qué vencerás Rippen? – Recordó vagamente cuál era su papel en aquel universo – Mientras estamos aquí, mis compañeros ya deben de haber dado con el tesoro…

\- No lo creo – Respondió con suma confianza – Todavía no te haz dado cuenta de cuál es el tesoro Penn Zero ¿Verdad?… - Dijo ante la expresión en el rostro del menor - Pues… se trata de lo más valioso que puede tener una doncella… - Seguidamente, el ojirojo volvió a arrastrar sus manos por la silueta del muchacho.

El ojiazul se mordió los labios. Aún a pesar del grosor de las telas, era capaz de sentir sus caricias a plenitud…

\- Bien… - Rippen admiró el mar de telas que componían el atuendo de la chica. Resopló - Ahora veamos cómo te quito todo esto que tienes encima…

\- ¡Quita las manos de ese vestido! – Amenazó Sashi mientras sostenía en sus manos una ballesta.

\- Oh, genial. Es la ayudante entrometida – Masculló Rippen, malhumorado. No tanto por perder en sí, la calentura que traía encima era inmensa.

\- ¡Sashi! – Penn no podía estar más avergonzado. Trató de acomodarse en su sitio, para que no se evidenciara que había estado dejándose llevar por la situación.

Boone se unió al grupo con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Ah Penn… por lo visto llegamos antes de que ese villano hiciera de las suyas con tu virginal cuerpo.

\- ¡Boone! - Penn se auto abrazó, como si buscara protegerse de su vergüenza.

\- Si no fuera por Sashi y su afición de leer novelas románticas en secreto, no hubiésemos averiguado lo que quería decir "el tesoro más importante de una doncella".

\- ¡Boone! ¡Se suponía que no le dirías a nadie! – Sashi se puso de colores – Como sea… - Volvió a apuntar a Rippen – Quién diría que fueras un villano tan desalmado… Levántate de la cama y aléjate de la doncella. Nos encargaremos de custodiar su alcoba hasta el momento del casamiento.

\- Está bien – El ojirojo mostró las palmas en señal de sumisión – Sé cuando pierdo… es lo bueno de perder tan seguido, te evita tantas molestias innecesarias…

La mirada de Sashi cayó en la entrepierna de Rippen – por alguna razón – y evidentemente, se halló con "cierto" abultamiento. La cara de la chica se pintó de inmediato y estalló, histérica.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí descarado! – Disparó el arma.

Rippen que era ya experto en las huidas, logró librarse de la descarga y salió de la alcoba.

\- Por casi le das Sashi. Eso es peligroso – Comentó el pelirrojo, espantado.

\- ¿Y eso qué importa? – Estaba totalmente roja - Es más, se lo merecía… ¿Tienes idea siquiera de lo que el muy descarado tenía pensado hacerte?

\- Vencerme. Como siempre busca de hacerlo. A todas éstas ¿Por qué de nuevo me regañas? ¿Crees acaso que no estaba poniendo resistencia? No podía defenderme Sashi, él es un hombre y cómo dijo, en éste dimensión no soy más que una flor delicada.

\- No me vengas con esas ahora Penn Zero – Masculló Sashi, ardida con sus palabras – Ya fuiste mujer y te defendiste muy bien… ¿Por qué no le pateaste allá abajo?

\- Iba a hacerlo Sash – Mintió – Estaba a punto de dejarlo retorciéndose de dolor cuando llegaron ustedes, que remarco, son excelentes como equipo de apoyo.

\- ¡Si, como no! Te acuerdas de nosotros cuando te conviene… Tal vez debimos dejar que Rippen te diera tu merecido – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- No digas eso – Penn buscó de acercarse hasta la chica, pero de broma se cae el pobre.

\- ¿Estuviste bebiendo verdad? – Mencionó ante el estado del pelirrojo.

\- Sólo un poco…

Kobayashi suspiró resignada. Tal vez su despiste a la hora de beber le había llevado a obstaculizar la misión.

\- Como sea… iré a hacer guardia afuera antes de que "Romeo" se ponga intenso otra vez. Boone, está pendiente de las ventanas – Le indicó al chico que había estado viendo todo como parte de una telenovela de época.

\- A la orden capitana – Respondió el ojiverde a lo que Sashi giró los ojos.

Boone comenzó a asegurar las ventanas.

\- Oye Boone…

\- Dime Penn.

\- Nunca te has sentido… - Hizo una breve pausa – No sé… ¿Cómo si una parte de ti actuara sin que te des cuenta?

\- Suele pasarme muy seguido – Aseguró el ojiverde.

\- ¿En serio? – Penn se emocionó al sentirse comprendido.

\- Oh si… sobretodo cuando como. La comida tiene esa clase de efecto en mí.

Penn suspiró, realmente estaban hablando de cosas distintas.

Por suerte, los ayudantes lograron mantener al malvado tío lejos de la doncella hasta el día siguiente. La boda se realizó con normalidad y la joven se fue a vivir con su ahora marido.

De vuelta a su mundo, para ser más específicos en peces pescados, Larry se hallaba sentado hablando con Phil mientras Rippen se encontraba en el baño.

\- ¿Un traguito? – El caucásico le mostraba una botella sin ninguna clase de etiqueta.

\- No gracias. Estoy tomando unos medicamentos – Rechazó amablemente con una sonrisa.

\- No me dirás que estás tomando viagra.

\- Je je no, no… Son un par de proteínas: Proteínas para el cerebro, para el cabello, para la piel… – Y mientras los mencionaba iba enumerando con los dedos – Deberías tomar, son buenas para llegar a ésta edad en perfectas condiciones.

\- Soy más seguidor de la medicina natural. Deberías ver, tengo una jungla sembrada allá atrás – Phil hizo una pausa, miró a los lados y se recostó en el aparador, para proceder a disminuir su tono de voz – Dime una cosa Larry ¿Por qué continuas en éste negocio?

\- Porque es divertido.

\- ¿Divertido? ¿Divertido estar al lado del pesado de Rippen?

\- Es mi amigo.

\- ¿Es tu amigo? – Repitió sin creerse lo escuchado.

Phil le arrojó su mirada inconforme.

\- Vamos Larry, ese cuento de "la amistad" se lo tragan los tontos de los buenos que ni saben cómo funciona el mundo en realidad. Tiene que haber algo que te atraiga de él – Insistía - ¿Qué tal sus bíceps? ¿Sus pectorales?... ¿O acaso es esa barba y ese peinado tan peculiar?

\- Bueno… - Larry pensó. Jugueteó con sus manos – Tiene un lindo trasero.

\- ¿Se lo haz visto? – Abrió los ojos de par en par, impresionado.

\- Pues, no necesariamente. Digo, con esos pantalones tan ajustados que usa, deja muy poco a la imaginación – Confesó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Jo jo! En eso tienes razón mi buen Larry – Phil le imitó la sonrisa, por lo visto el hombrecillo tenía su lado perverso – Rippen tiene lo suyo, eso es verdad… El otro día lo vi en el minisúper utilizando unos pantaloncillos cortos, casi tartamudeando me dijo que supuestamente no tenía más nada limpio en casa y que había salido un momento a comprar jabón. Pero sé muy bien que al condenado le gusta exhibirse y que le echen el ojo… Entonces sigues en éste negocio por el trasero de nuestro casi villano – Mencionó esto último en tono reflexivo – Hay que ver cómo son las cosas en éste mundo…

Cuando el ojirojo salió del baño, Phil y Larry se callaron. Nadie, más que ellos, debía saber del contenido de aquella conversación.

\- ¡Uwa! – Rippen se estiró y soltó un fuerte suspiro – Como nuevo – Junto a su sonrisa, se sentó al lado de Larry.

\- No te creí capaz, pero hoy actuaste como todo un villano – Expuso Phil con su cara de póker - ¿Quieres algo de tomar o un cigarrillo? Tengo una caja de cigarrillos mentolados que dejó abandonado alguien en una de las mesas. Admito que son como si absorbieras un dentífrico, pero están bien para salir del paso.

Y es que tan pronto como Phil se hubo percatado del problema del casi villano, se dispuso a distraer a Larry mientras que el ojirojo entraba corriendo al servicio a masturbarse. "Seguramente algo le cayó mal, dejemos tranquilo al hombre", comentó el caucásico y el secuaz malvado le creyó.

\- Estoy bien Phil… - Le quitó la varilla de pescado a Larry de la mano y empezó a comérsela – No suelo tener esa clase de hábitos. Hay quienes les da una especie de adormecimiento, pero por lo general, luego de "eso" me da hambre. Trago como cerdo… tendré que hacer doble rutina mañana.

\- ¿Luego de las misiones? – Preguntó Larry.

\- Si Larry, luego de las misiones – Contestó Rippen con los ojos entrecerrados. No le quiso romper la ilusión.

\- Je. Típico de Larry – Aludió Phil. Quién acababa de descubrir un lado de Larry que por lo visto, el ojirojo aún no había advertido.

Luego, los partidarios del mal no pudieron evitar debatir sobre la misión recién vivida.

\- Estuvo cerca… Así – Mostró Rippen el tamaño de lo que decía con la cercanía de sus dedos índice y pulgar – Tan poco faltaba para mi victoria cuando de pronto…

\- Volviste a perder – Refutó Phil.

\- Y dale tú con lo mismo.

\- Me dejo llevar por lo que dicen tus promedios de victoria.

\- Pero si hace un momento alababas mi comportamiento como villano.

\- "Casi" villano. Al fin y al cabo, perdiste. Eso le quita lustre a lo que haya que pensar sobre tu comportamiento.

Rippen gruñó y de nuevo, Larry intervino.

\- Pues, si me preguntan. Me alegro de que haya perdido – Opinó el secuaz malvado.

\- ¿?... – Rippen arrugó ostensivamente el entrecejo - ¿Qué es lo que has dicho Larry? ¿Qué te alegra que haya sido vencido?

\- Por supuesto. Ibas a arruinar la boda de Penn ¿Verdad? Hubiese sido terrible si lo lograbas ¿Viste el vestido? Toda una belleza ¿Y los bocadillos? Exquisitos. Me comí unos cuantos para probarlos, pero estaban tan deliciosos que no podía parar. Comí otro y otro y otro… hasta que me di cuenta que no quedaba nada que servir a los invitados mientras que aguardaban el pastel; hablando del pastel, lo vi cuando fui a por más bocadillos ¡Era enorme! Con todos esos pisos meticulosamente decorados y esas figuritas del novio y la novia en toda la cima. Fue una boda increíble y eso que he asistido a muchas… aunque, luego me doy cuenta de que nunca me han invitado a ninguna de ellas… Ah – Suspiró, encantado – Me encantan las bodas.

\- Mira Phil, ahí viene el cliente extraño que siempre busca llamar la atención – Mencionó Rippen mientras miraba a través del vidrio.

\- Ah, es verdad… – Contestó Phil a lo mencionado por el ojirojo – A lo mejor, un día de estos le doy un descuento por ser tan interesado en mi negocio.

\- Eh… no sabía que tuvieras tales políticas – Rippen se mostró sorprendido.

\- A veces hay que optar por cualquier estrategia para amarrar al cliente – Aseguró Phil.

\- Ya veo… esa si es una buena táctica comercial…

Con aquella pequeña conversación bilateral, Rippen buscó de demostrar la indiferencia que sentía hacía las palabras de Larry y Phil, como siempre, no quiso "romperle la ilusión".

Continuará…


	9. El baile del chico malo

**Capitulo 9. Misión: El baile del chico malo**

Muy a pesar de que Larry se lo advirtió, el pelinegro continuó hostigando al menor descaradamente.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir a mi departamento ésta tarde? Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte. No te preocupes, hoy Larry no se aparecerá. Los miércoles suele ir a jugar al Bingo hasta muy tarde – Mencionó Rippen, sabiendo el itinerario del director tras el mismo habérselo mencionado en múltiples ocasiones que ni venían al caso.

\- Bueno, por mí está bien… - Contestó Penn mientras se mecía en el pupitre. No sabía porqué, pasar tiempo con el mayor, libre de las etiquetas del héroe y villano, le parecía tan agradable – "Solos en su departamento, sin Larry… me pregunto qué puede llegar a ocurrir" – Como era de esperarse, sus mejillas evidenciaron su sentir; mucho más luego de lo experimentado en la última misión.

No se daban cuenta; ambos tenían la necesidad imperiosa de descubrir adónde los llevaría la siguiente oportunidad…

Para despachar sospechas, luego de las clases cada quién hizo como que se iba por su lado. Ya luego se reunieron en la entrada del edificio.

\- Pasa por favor – Rippen se hizo a un lado y el pelirrojo se adentró a la estancia que ya conocía.

Su corazón latió deprisa mientras el ojirojo cerraba la puerta… era la primera vez que estaban en su casa a solas…

Ya no había marcha atrás…

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – El hombre abrió el refrigerador, que como de costumbre, estaba vacío – Mmm… parece que tengo agua… y más agua…

\- Agua estará bien – El pelirrojo sonrió – Nunca debemos negarnos a nuestra querida amiga H20 – Exclamó como quién dice un eslogan.

\- Bien… - Rippen no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante su comentario - ¿Y cómo estás seguro de su connotación femenina?

\- No lo sé... Sólo dije lo primero que me vino a la mente para sonar interesante – Confesó Zero mientras sacaba la lengua y recibía el vaso.

\- ¡Oh muchacho!

Rippen tuvo de nuevo el deseo acuciante de revolverle aquella mata de cabellos rojiza y ésta vez no se contuvo, es más, lo hizo enérgicamente mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Penn no pudo describir lo que aquel simple acto le produjo… algo muy cálido en su pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo y lo cubrió como un suave manto. Tanto le hubo gustado el gesto, que no le importó que lo hubiese despeinado por completo.

La razón de sus sentires era simple: Rippen llevado por su propio instinto paternal – insatisfecho al no tener un hijo para volcarlo en él - y Penn por el anhelo de demostraciones de cariño que su padre verídico no podía darle, en su actual situación de hombre atrapado en otra dimensión.

Más aquella candorosa afinidad latente entre ellos y nacida durante la tregua, fue confundida y utilizada vilmente… Confundida por Penn y utilizada por Rippen.

Charlaron por un rato, recordando y dramatizando misiones, sobre todo las discusiones héroe/villano que siempre se pesaban por el grado de improvisación que tenían.

\- …Y luego yo te dije eso ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Si ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tenía deseos de retorcerte el pescuezo – Admitió el ojirojo, cruzado de brazos – Siempre he pensado que los jóvenes de hoy en día son demasiado irrespetuosos. En mi época, le hablábamos así a alguien que apenas te llevara un par de años y recibías mínimo un golpe en la cabeza con lo primero que les llegara a la mano.

\- Si, si… - El adolescente utilizaba un tono de voz fastidiado – Sabes cuando alguien es viejo cuando empieza a criticar y a comparar la educación actual con la que tuvo en su niñez – Para rematar, esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Eres pesadito ¿No? – Le afiló la mirada rojiza - Ya te veré en unos cuantos años…

El silencio que se produjo, fue suficiente para que Penn se diera cuenta de que aquel tema de conversación había perdido todo su lustre. Trató de hallar algo en qué enfrascar al mayor, cuando éste le interrumpió el pensar al apartarse un momento.

\- Esto era lo que quería mostrarte.

Rippen se atrevió a enseñarle la colección de libros sobre arte contemporáneo que tan fervientemente guardaba.

\- Vaya… son increíbles… - Mariposillas revoloteaban en sus entrañas; el hecho de que el hombre le mostrase sus pertenencias era para él totalmente cautivante.

\- ¿Verdad que si? – Sonrió el pelinegro, emocionado al mostrar algo que le gustaba – Estos los compré cuando apenas era un estudiante… mis compañeros se burlaban de mí porque me gastaba los ahorros en libros y no en revistas para adultos… - Puso una mueca de repulsión.

\- Ja ja… me imagino – No quiso confesar que él hacía lo mismo, pero adquiriendo revistas y libros de temática musical – Es… una buena colección Rip – Seguía revisando los libros – Si quieres que tengamos un nivel así para pasar tu materia, nos estás dejando en graves aprietos…

\- Me conformo con que no me muestren más abstractos. Es otra forma de decir que tienen la cabeza llena de puros garabatos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Leyó el lomo del pequeño libro y lo sacó de la estantería – No sabía que te interesara la poesía.

\- Nah – Rippen se encogió de hombros – Lo utilicé un par de veces en la facultad. De hecho, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con rimas.

\- ¡Lo sé! – Dijo en un tono cantado.

\- Molesto – Rippen sonrió.

El hombre contemplaba al chico ojear el libro.

\- ¿Y a ti te interesa mucho esa cursilería?

\- Pues… algo. Me gusta mucho cantar y la mayoría de las canciones por no decir todas, riman - Penn se sonrojó un poco – También… estoy escribiendo algo. Pero no es tan bueno…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estás escribiendo algo?

\- Pues si… una especie de poema para mi padre – Lo llamaba de aquel modo porque no se sentía tan buen redactor.

Tras oírlo, los ojos de Rippen se iluminaron.

\- ¿Para tu padre? ¿En serio?

\- No es por presumir, pero es una excelente oda a mi modelo a seguir – O eso esperaba que fuera, pues se daba cuenta que escribir no era cosa fácil.

\- A ver, recítame un trozo – El mayor se acomodó en su sitio.

\- ¿Qué? – El chico prácticamente había brincado en su lugar debido a su petición - Pero si acabas de decir que odias todo lo que rime…

\- Puedo hacer una excepción – Sonrió – Anda. Soy todo oídos.

\- Ya te dije que no es bueno…

\- Eso lo decidiré luego de escucharlo – Insistía.

\- Pero… - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

\- Vamos Penn Zero. Es para hoy ¿O prefieres leerlo frente a toda la clase? Soy capaz de mandarles a hacer una redacción con tal de oír tu dichoso poema.

\- ¿Qué? Deja de bromear… - Penn suspiró - De acuerdo, pero nada de reírte ¿Ok? – Le lanzó una mirada afilada.

\- Sólo recita niño. Quién sabe, a lo mejor me gusta tanto que te aplaudiré chasqueando los dedos – A continuación, el hombre chasqueó un par de veces como ejemplo.

El aludido giró sus azules ojos. Si no obedecía, el pelinegro no lo dejaría en paz.

\- Bien, aquí va… ejem… - Inició con su tono de orador: - A mi padre, aquel que de pequeño me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a andar. A mi padre, que en todo momento me buscó enseñar. A mi padre, que lucha incansable por entregarme un mundo bueno, huellas que espero un día pisar. A mi padre, guerrero fuerte e inquebrantable… - Penn se detuvo.

\- ¿Y…?

– Nada, hasta ahí lo llevo.

\- Mmm… ¿De verdad eso es todo?

\- Eh… si…

\- ¿Y dices que es para el día del padre?

\- Si… se supone – Se rascó un poco la nuca.

\- Pues te estás tardando. Falta muy poco Penn ¿Lo sabías?

\- Lo sé… - Soltó un gemido - ¡Mo! ¡Es sólo que la inspiración tan rápido como viene se va!

Penn detuvo su elocución al sentir la mano pálida del pelinegro estacionándose en su hombro.

\- Bienvenido al mundo artístico, mí querido Penn – Declaró con un tono de absoluto respeto.

\- Basta ya… - El pelirrojo hizo un puchero – Muy bien profesor ¿Qué tal si me ayudas un poco?

\- ¿Yo? – Rippen se señaló con suma impresión - ¿Ayudarte a componer un poema para tu padre? Tienes que estar bromeando... Soy el profesor de arte, no de lenguaje – Continuó burlándose con su habitual tono de tragedia – Además ¿Qué acaso olvidas que fui yo el que lo encerró en aquella dimensión desquiciada para que se pudriera junto a su adorada esposita? – Y para demostrar que no se arrepentía de su villanía, la sonrisa amplia engalanaba su faz.

\- No, claro que no lo he olvidado. De hecho… últimamente no solía pensar mucho en el asunto… Rippen ¿De verdad tienes que expresarte de ese modo tan horrible? – Expuso el adolescente, incapaz de sentir odio por aquel que le había arrebatado a sus padres.

\- No sé a qué te refieres – Hizo un gesto de repulsión.

\- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Lo haces de nuevo!

\- No es mi culpa que no entiendas el sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué no lo entiendo? – Bufó – Créeme, si no lo entendiera, no podría llevar el hilo de nuestras conversaciones.

\- Como sea – Rippen giró sus ojos - Te puedes quedar con ese libro de poemas, si quieres… pero es lo máximo con lo que te puedo contribuir – Después de todo, estaba totalmente desinteresado en volverse poeta.

\- ¿De verdad Rip? Gracias. Me servirá de mucho– Tomó el mencionado libro y lo guardó en su mochila.

Cuando tuvieron hambre pidieron una pizza – idea de Penn –, teniendo que batallar por el último trozo.

\- ¿Qué propones?

\- Piedra, papel o tijera.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no juego esas niñadas – Vociferó el pelinegro con petulancia.

\- Vamos. Juego de manos juego de villanos – Penn alzó las cejas rojas unas dos veces - ¿Temes que te gane aún teniendo esa ventaja?

\- Eso que dices es completamente absurdo… - Rippen se llevó la mano a la frente y deliberó unos segundos; ciertamente el joven tenía algo que lo hacía salirse de su modus operandi – Está bien, juguemos.

Se miraban inquisitivamente, como buscando en los ojos del otro el resultado que ocultaban entre sus dedos.

\- Piedra.

\- Papel… ¡Ja! ¡Gané! – Penn comenzó a brincar. Tomó el trozo de pizza y le dio una gran mordida - Hasta en éstas cosas pierdes Rip, que malo eres.

\- Grr… maldito juego de niños.

\- No te enojes señor amargado. Ya sé. Oigamos algo de música ¿Te parece? – El chico se acercó al pequeño reproductor de sonido y buscó de encenderlo.

\- ¡Oye! Cuidado y lo estropeas. Me tomó varios salarios comprarlo.

\- Pfff…. No tengo dos años – Penn bufó, no entendía esa manía adulta de creer que todos los chicos tenían manos destructoras. Encendió el aparato y una música bastante ochentera comenzó a sonar – ¿Utilización de sintetizadores y saxo al extremo? – Exclamó el pelirrojo - ¿Aló, Rip? Llamaron los ochenta, quieren que les devuelvas sus canciones y ese peinado alocado – No dudó en burlarse.

\- Muy graciosito… Debe ser un Cd de Larry de recopilaciones de música antigua; ya sabes, tiene la mala costumbre de meterse a mi casa a limpiar cuando yo no estoy. Supongo que le gusta hacerlo mientras oye música – Rippen se sobó las sienes – Cuando termines de oírlo puedes llevártelo o tirarlo por la ventana. Te permito escoger.

\- No es tan malo – Se levantó. Mostró su mano - ¿Y si bailamos Rippen?

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos? – El mayor permanecía cruzado de brazos, lo cierto era que su invitación lo avergonzaba profusamente.

\- Porque es divertido – Mencionó Penn junto a una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te divierte burlarte de mí? – Frunció el entrecejo.

\- No es eso lo que me divierte – Penn comenzó a moverse, la música ya se había metido dentro de su cuerpo – Me divierte bailar… y es más divertido cuando lo haces con otra persona.

\- Esa es una de las cosas por las que detesto a los adolescentes… A todo le quieren buscar un lado "divertido" – Gruñó - ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que tarde o temprano la vida misma se encargará de volver esa diversión en infortunio y arrepentimiento?

Pero Penn no quiso oír su queja y se metió de lleno en la canción.

El mayor le miró de reojo, el muchacho continuaba meneándose sin ninguna clase de pena, sin ninguna clase de atadura moral… expresando su liberta mente a través de sus pies y de sus caderas… Rippen no pudo evitar sonreír, de evocar viejas vivencias… Era cierto, por más que repudiara las malas mañas de la juventud, él al igual que todos en su momento, había tenido aquella misma ingenuidad.

Penn comenzó a hacer como que lo jalaba con una cuerda invisible y el pelinegro se dejó atraer por su juego. De un momento a otro, sus manos se entrelazaron y al sentir las pieles, un hormigueo recorrió cada uno de los cuerpos.

\- Ok… como te dije la otra vez, sólo deja llevarte por la música – Penn le indicaba.

\- Eso intento… - Vociferó - Santo cielo, me siento tan estúpido.

\- Je je eso es lo genial de bailar. Incluso los pasos estúpidos se vuelven populares.

\- ¿Ah si? – Trataba de seguirle el paso - ¿Cuándo el mundo se volvió tan irracional?

\- Si me lo preguntas… creo que ha sido así desde el inicio de los tiempos.

\- Realmente esto es bastante complicado… – El mayor se perdía en los pasos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Es fácil Rip! Deja que te lo demuestre de la mejor manera en que se puede enseñar…

De pronto y llevado por la música, Zero tuvo deseos de cantar, y así lo hizo…

(N/Sue: De hecho, la canción que prosigue, existe, la armé hace un tiempillo especialmente para éste fanfic :B No soy profesional pero ¡Qué rayos! Aquí les dejo el link para el que desee escucharla xD):

 **watch?v=1RGhu201I9wMÁS**

 *****Bailar Fácil es*****

 **Penn:**

Ya verás que bailar fácil es

No tengas temor

Así que mueve ya los pies

Aquí hay pura diversión.

No te fijes en tus pasos

Sigue tu corazón.

Porque bailar es muy sencillo

Sólo mira lo hago yo.

Cada nota en tu cuerpo… ya se quiere destacar

Y con el brillo en tu mirada

Lo puedo contemplar.

 _(¿Ya lo ves? Bailar fácil es) (¿Ya lo ves? Bailar fácil es)_

 **Penn:**

Deja de observar mis pies

¿No te puedes contener?

Lo reitero, fácil es…

 **Rippen:**

Dices que bailar es fácil

Que divertido es.

Pero… si no miro mis pies

Seguro te pisaré…

 _(¿Ya lo ves? Bailar fácil es) (¿Ya lo ves? Bailar fácil es)_

 **Penn:**

Confío en mi intuición

Rippen puedes hacerlo

Sólo sigue tu corazón.

 **Rippen:**

Creo que ya lo tengo

Realmente fácil es

Pero… ¿Qué es ésta canción?

¿Me quieres enfurecer?

 **Penn:**

Odias el canto y las rimas

Pero no puedes negar

Bailar es fácil

Es la verdad…

La canción terminó y empezó otra. Pero ya la tensión entre ellos, se había esfumado.

\- …Y eso Rip, es improvisar propiamente dicho – Exclamó el adolescente, muy orgulloso del dueto que habían conformado.

\- Bueno, siendo que no te ha costado nada hacer esa canción por ti mismo, tu regalo del día del padre, seguramente será un paseo para ti.

\- Eso espero – Penn se sonrojó un poco – Aunque lo hice porque tiene que ver contigo…

\- ¿Quieres decir que yo soy tu inspiración, tu musa, tu Frau Eva…? – Murmuró con sensualismo el pelinegro.

\- …Probablemente… aunque no estoy muy seguro – Ya sintiéndose presa de los encantos del otro.

El pelirrojo continuó marcando su ritmo y Rippen, sentía que el hervía la sangre con cada roce que tenía con el joven.

\- ¿Ves que ya lo captaste? – El ojiazul sonreía candorosamente – Realmente mejoraste… No me haz pisado ni una sola vez…

\- Eso es bueno ¿No? – Rippen se sentía sofocado.

\- Muy bueno… Por lo visto la canción sirvió de algo… a los dos – El ojiazul dio un pequeño giro y se aproximó de nueva cuenta hasta el hombre, aquella cercanía la estaba buscando desde que hubo entrado al departamento – "Al menos, siento mayor confianza de acercarme a él…"

\- ¿Es necesario estar tan cerca…? – Preguntó el ojirojo, consciente de las propias reacciones de su cuerpo.

Y es que, le impresionaba que el muchacho hubiese tomado tal actitud. Quedando más que demostrado con aquel acto, que cuando Penn se sentía seguro de sí mismo, podía volverse extremadamente atrevido.

\- ¿Te molesta? – Mencionó juguetón el menor.

\- No, claro que no – Rippen sonrió con levedad.

\- Entonces… - Agarró la mano del mayor y la llevó hasta su cintura – Creo que es mejor de éste modo.

Rippen alzó un poco las cejas.

\- Espera Penn…

El juego del pelirrojo lo estaba llevando poco a poco a una situación sin retorno… Una cosa era hacer cualquier clase de desastre en otra dimensión, pero en aquel mundo, Rippen era presa de las normas de la sociedad ¿Qué acaso no se había arriesgado demasiado al invitar al ojiazul a su departamento? ¿Exactamente qué esperaba con todo eso? No había ni una pizca de inocencia en su decisión, estaba más que claro lo que el mayor quería lograr desatar desde el principio con el menor…

Pero no pudo evitar que un leve sentimiento de arrepentimiento le incomodase. Después de todo, se trataba de un niño…

\- "¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo…?" – El ojirojo se recriminó internamente.

Rippen trató de mantener distancias, pero esto, al ojiazul que estaba acostumbrado a entregarlo todo de sí durante un baile, no le gustó para nada.

\- Pero… mueve más las caderas hombre – Y al mencionarlo, Penn llevó sus manos a la pelvis del pelinegro, buscando de atraerlo – De nada sirve si no bailas con pasión…

\- Basta…Suficiente de bailar – Rippen se apartó de inmediato, indispuesto a continuar con su juego.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Se alarmó al ver como se alejaba, tal vez había algo que le hubiese molestado, pero no sabía con exactitud que era - Lo ibas haciendo bien Rip, en serio. Sé que sonreí mucho hoy pero no es como si me estuviera burlando de ti, ya sabes, mi facción es de ésta forma…

\- No es nada de eso Penn…

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Ya, déjalo – Dijo el hombre con un tono de voz severo – Ahora hazme el favor de irte de mi casa Penn Zero.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? – Una punzada en el corazón comenzó a hacerse sentir – No entiendo Rip, pensé… que nos estábamos divirtiendo…

Verlo de aquella manera le afectaba mucho más, Rippen se giró y le dio la espalda.

\- Vete Penn, no estoy jugando. De lo contrario, me obligarás a hacer algo totalmente malvado – Advirtió con el rostro ensombrecido.

\- Pero… ¿De qué hablas? Rippen ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Penn no dudó en agarrarle del brazo, buscándole la mirada.

\- ¿Quieres saber que pasa? – Le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

El ojirojo se fue acercando peligrosamente hasta el adolescente. Le tomó de la muñeca y le obligó a palparle por encima del pantalón… de esa manera, el adolescente fue capaz de darse cuenta de su "situación".

\- Esto es lo que pasa y no se trata de un simulacro, querido.

\- … - Zero estaba hecho una bambalina. Evidentemente, su característica extroversión se esfumó de un soplo.

\- Tu bailecito lo ha ocasionado – Confesó – Ahora que lo entiendes, lárgate – Volvió a exigirle.

\- No puedo… - Ni siquiera fue capaz de aguantar su propia lengua – No puedo dejarte así…

\- ¿Y qué es lo que harás Penn Zero? – Preguntó el villano, intrigado.

\- Lo que debe hacer todo héroe, así sea un héroe de tiempo parcial: - Emitió con brío - Hacerse cargo.

Los ojos rojos de Rippen se iluminaron, aquella determinación la conocía, era la misma que desprendía Brock Zero en su época dorada…

\- Está bien Penn Zero, vayamos a mi cuarto – Expuso el hombre sin rodeos – Ahí, veremos que tan valiente eres en realidad.

\- De acuerdo… - El pelirrojo se mostró recio, aunque por dentro, estaba aterrado - "¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?"– Aquella pregunta le llenaba los pensamientos.

Pero como se estaba volviendo costumbre, el ojiazul no podía evitar ser arrastrado por los actos del mayor.

Continuará…


	10. Sin salida

**Capitulo 10. Misión: Sin salida**

Penn y Rippen entraron a la lúgubre habitación, en cuyo aspecto solitario y gris, resaltaba un brillo azulado y acolchonado sobre la cama, de nombre 'Freddie'.

\- ¡Oh, pero que tenemos aquí! ¡Eres toda una ternurita! ¡A qué lo eres…! ¡Si, lo eres!

El pelirrojo no pudo aguantarse, se hubo abalanzado sobre el perro de felpa, lo estrujó contra su pecho y luego frotó su nariz contra la esponjosa del peluche. Zero reaccionó de pronto y miró a su costado, un Rippen completamente ruborizado no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Penn se sentó en la cama apropiadamente y carraspeó un poco, buscando de disipar su vergüenza.

\- Emmm… veo que te gusta Freddie – Fue lo único que logró mencionar el pelinegro. Por extraño que parezca, la escena le había excitado mucho más.

\- … Si… es lindo… - El chico lo colocó en su sitio. No había podido evitar actuar infantilmente y eso le apenaba – Esto… ¿Cómo es que un adulto como tú tiene un peluche de felpa en su cama?

\- Es un excelente recuerdo de que entre toda la maldad del mundo, siempre quedará algo para mancillar – Rippen sonrió con perversidad.

El joven lo miró con confusión marcado en el rostro.

\- Entonces… ¿Lo tienes como representación de la poca pureza que queda… en ti?

Rippen guardó silencio, iba a agregar algo, pero era más que evidente que aquel argumento lo había dejado sin brechas para defenderse. Así que, respondió de la manera en que suelen hacer los adultos…

El mayor se subió sobre la cama, en dónde Penn se mantenía sentado.

\- Soy tu profesor de arte… por tanto, estoy calificado para enseñarte anatomía del cuerpo – Sonrió con toda la amplitud que le permitían sus labios – Si no lo sabías, he pintado tantos cuerpos desnudos que te daría vergüenza enterarte – Confesó con suma lascivia.

\- Eso que dices suena muy interesante… pero… he aprendido lo suficiente de mi propio cuerpo, durante malos momentos a la hora de asomarme en la alcoba de mis padres y en libros de ciencia y salud… - Trataba de mantener distancia.

Era cierto que él mismo había buscado al hombre, pero también era cierto que por dentro, estaba muerto del miedo.

\- Hablando de salud… Ya les dieron la charla de sexo seguro en clase ¿Verdad? – Preguntó de un tajo el ojirojo.

\- ¡Eh…! - Penn se sonrojó más… si era posible – Pues… si… ya lo hicieron… ¿Por qué…?

La sonrisa de Rippen se mostró en toda su extensión.

\- Mira lo que tenemos aquí – Celebró el casi villano mientras mostraba un condón que había sacado de su bolsillo.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces con eso en tu bolsillo?! – Exclamó el adolescente, eufórico.

\- Pues, nada especial – El mayor se encogió de hombros - Sólo me aseguro de estar preparado por si la situación lo amerita.

\- ¿Por si la situación lo amerita? – Repitió con incredulidad Zero – Dime ¿Qué clase de acontecimiento de tu vida diaria puede ameritar que lleves un condón en tu bolsillo?... ¿Acaso un encuentro inesperado?... ¿Cómo con Larry? Me pregunto...

Fue como si de pronto, un cubo de agua helada les hubiese caído encima. Penn estaba tan aterrado que había vociferado aquello sin pensarlo siquiera… y a Rippen, eso no le gustó.

Luego de haber agarrado Penn de ambas piernas, el pelinegro de un sólo jalón le atrajo hasta su cuerpo. El ojiazul mantenía una expresión de completo asombro mientras el mayor tomaba la palabra:

\- Todo iba bien… Todo iba bien hasta que de pronto lo arruinas - Gruñó, evidenciando su molestia - Esto es como cuando tenemos la acostumbrada charla héroe/villano; se supone que es conmigo la cuestión, por lo que, cuando metes a terceras personas deja de tener gracia ¿Lo entiendes o te lo escribo Penn Zero?

\- Rippen… - Aquel agresivo acto, hizo que de nuevo, comenzara a costarle el respirar.

\- ¿Sabes? Ya me estás sacando de quicio con tus celitos hacia Larry – Esbozó con algo de molestia Rippen - ¿Quieres saber la tosca verdad?: Le decomisé el condón a un muchacho que andaba inflándolos en uno de los pasillos de la secundaria. Detesto cuando se ponen a hacer payasadas como esas… así que le arruiné la diversión al mocoso que de seguro, ni sabe ponérselo... Es más, ni le debe de quedar – Se burló.

\- … - Trataba de mantener el temblor de su cuerpo. Y es que estando en aquella posición, el chico se sentía domado.

\- Pero ¿No te parece maravilloso? Ahora gracias a eso, tendrás una práctica de sexo seguro ahora mismo – Se hubo acercado hasta el chico y buscaba de besarlo.

\- Pero… - Ladeó el rostro por impulso. Su corazón iba a estallarle dentro del pecho, eso pensaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dijiste hace unos minutos que un casi héroe tiene que hacerse cargo de sus actos? – Desafió.

\- "Maldito código de honor…" – No pudo evitar sentirse en un callejón sin salida.

\- No te preocupes… entre Freddie y yo no hay secretos – Comentó el pelinegro lanzándole una mirada cómplice a su peluche.

\- Bueno, eso es raro… - Penn evitaba verle la cara. Rippen le había empezado a besar el cuello para buscar de incitarlo – Yo… realmente… no sé si quiera… hacer algo como esto…

\- ¿Tienes miedo Penn…? – Murmulló mientras le hacía entrega del condón – Tranquilo… es como bailar… - La sonrisa amplia de nuevo se dibujó en su faz.

\- ¿Cómo bailar…? – La dulce voz del hombre le destrozaba cualquier intención de resistencia - ¿Cómo que es como bailar?

\- Si… y eso lo haces muy bien… sólo debes mover las caderas mi querido Penn… así como me lo enseñaste hace unos momentos… - Sus manos se deleitaban con el joven cuerpo que acariciaba - Yo te marcaré el ritmo que debes seguir ¿De acuerdo?

\- Pues… supongo…

Rippen sonrió. Se alejó lo suficiente y luego agregó mientras se abría los pantalones.

\- Bien… ahora ponme el condón Penn Zero.

El pene del pelinegro se encontraba completamente en alza, demandando cuanto antes el inicio del encuentro sexual.

Penn estaba completamente mudo, no podía mencionar palabra alguna. Estaba seguro de que de abrir la boca, de ella sólo saldrían galimatías sin sentido.

Estaba avergonzado… muy avergonzado…

¿En qué parte de la vida aprendía a actuar ante algo de esa magnitud?

Por más heroico y osado que fuera en cada misión, su gallardía parecía haberle abandonado en aquel momento…

Dado que el muchacho parecía haber entrado en su mundo de complejos, el mayor buscó de sacarlo de él. Con una de sus rodillas, fue abriendo las piernas del pelirrojo.

\- Ah… - Penn contuvo un gemido, su rostro estaba a la par con su cabello. Buscó inmediatamente de cerrarle el paso. Rippen rió por lo bajo, sabía que dónde se encontraba, el chico estaba, no aterrado, pero si batallando con su moralidad.

\- El problema contigo, es que piensas que sólo existe una concepción de lo que es "bueno" y "correcto" - Susurraba al oído del muchacho, buscando evidentemente de incitarlo – Pero ¿Sabes querido muchacho? "Lo bueno" y "correcto" son subjetivos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que deba responder ante eso…? – Toda la cara le ardía y sentía que de igual manera, su cadera en cualquier momento estallaría en llamas.

Rippen le quitó el condón de la mano temblorosa.

\- No son palabras la respuesta Penn… muchas veces, ellas sólo son vocablos vacíos…

Aquellos ojos rojos, desprendían el tamaño del deseo, como también el ojiazul sabía, lo debían de desprender los suyos propios. Cerró suavemente los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sensación que luchaba por dominarle.

Sintió cuando Rippen llevó las manos hasta su pelvis, buscando de quitarle los pantalones. Zero detuvo el impulso de evitar que continuara con su labor, por lo que, quedó librado de las prendas, exponiendo su miembro puberto y la entrada virginal.

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Rippen fue inmediata. Tener de aquella manera a Penn Zero, a punto de entregarle lo más preciado… no pudo evitar relamerse ante lo que sabía, sería la victoria más deliciosa de todas.

Y el chico, en pleno apogeo de su juventud, se entregó al amor con total candidez… sin conciencia real de lo que era un acto totalmente desmesurado.

Entrada la noche, el resplandor de la luna chocaba contra la polvorienta ventana…

Mientras que el adolescente de rojizos cabellos, recibía la justa factura por la presión a la que había sometido su inexperto cuerpo.

Rippen se deleitaba al haberle arrancado a su enemigo la flor de su inocencia, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse halagado. Ser el primero siempre era digno de alabanza.

\- No dijiste que iba a doler tanto… - Comentaba Penn boca abajo en el colchón. Tragándose los quejidos.

\- Bueno…

\- ¡No lo hagas! No digas nada… Sólo era un pensamiento en voz alta – Prosiguió en un tono más calmo - Tengo que ir a casa… ahora…

\- No creo que sea la mejor de las ideas – Rippen le acariciaba los rizos rojos, llevado por esa parte suya que había disfrutado el encuentro sexual – Lo mejor será que descanses, por lo menos hasta mañana.

El pelirrojo levantó su cabeza de golpe.

\- ¡No puedo! Si no llego a mi casa por lo menos en media hora, el tío Chuck y la tía Rose se pondrán como locos… - Agregó - Bueno, más de lo que ya están.

\- Si te ven llegar cojeando será peor ¿No crees Penn? – El ojirojo sonrió.

Penn se sonrojó de inmediato y un dolor agudo le recorrió todo el espinazo.

\- Auch… - Se contrajo en su sitio.

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije. No estás en condiciones de salir para ninguna parte querido Penn… Y eso que procuré prepararte bien e incluso usé bastante lubricante – Hablaba como todo un entendido en la materia, con la mano en la barbilla y todo.

\- ¡No ayudas con eso! – Exclamó el pelirrojo sin dejar de apenarse – Realmente eres irritante… ¡Pásame un teléfono! Llamaré a casa y diré que me quedaré en casa de Boone.

\- Buena idea – El mayor buscó y le hizo entrega del aparato – Así podremos quedarnos toda la noche a retozar de lo lindo – Sonrió coqueto.

\- ¡Ni pensarlo! – No se contuvo - ¡La tienes demasiado grande!

La cara de Rippen era de impresión y encanto.

Y Penn se puso de colores al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras.

\- ¡Quiero decir! … - Cerró los ojos, deseaba que se lo tragara el colchón - ¡Por lo menos déjame descansar un par de días!

\- ¿Eso significa que te gustaría repetirlo…?

\- … - El adolescente evitaba mirarle, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo – Si… podría ser… pero yendo más despacio…

El pelinegro sonrió, complacido.

\- Claro. No soy tan malvado.

Penn marcó a su casa y convenció a sus tíos que tenía que quedarse en casa de su amigo a hacer unos deberes.

\- Bien, problema solucionado.

En eso, un sonido familiar comenzó a filtrarse del pantalón del muchacho.

\- ¡! ¡Es el MU! – Exclamó el pelirrojo impactado - ¡Son mis padres llamando! – Se llevó la mano al pecho, cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana – Si contesto y ven que no estoy en casa me preguntarán y no tardarán en sacarme toda la información… - Se jaló los cabellos – Así son los padres… ¡Así son ellos!

\- Pues, no contestes.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! Siempre me llaman para darme las buenas noches. Si no contesto pensarán que algo me ha pasado… - Pensó – ¡Ya sé!

Penn se metió bajo las sabanas junto al MU y le pidió a Rippen que guardase silencio. Suspiró profundamente, tenía que actuar con completa normalidad o estaría perdido. Presionó el botón y la imagen holográfica le mostró a sus padres.

\- ¡Hola hijo! ¿Qué tal la escuela? – Preguntó el hombre.

\- Bien… hoy diseccionamos una rana, fue traumatizante para todos… menos para Sashi que parecía estar pensando en alguien que no le agrada mucho mientras lo hacía...

\- Que bien ¿Listo para dormir? – La madre le examinó – Eh… ¿Por qué estas cubierto por las sabanas Penn?

\- Esto… estaba jugando… Si, estaba jugando al campamento – Dijo – Ésta es mi tienda de campaña – Desvió los ojos un momento y de nuevo los dirigió hasta sus progenitores.

Hubo un breve silencio. Rippen escuchaba la conversación atentamente, le parecía cómico el intento del casi héroe por evitar que sus padres se enterasen de lo que había sucedido… Sonrió por lo bajo, su parte maliciosa se apoderó de él e hizo como si estornudaba.

\- ¿Quién está ahí contigo cariño? – Preguntó Vonnie.

\- Ah... pues… es… Boone. Si… estamos haciendo una pijamada – Aclaró – Una pijamada de hombres, ya saben, de esas en dónde nos desvelamos jugando videojuegos y comiendo malvaviscos… no como las chicas, que se pintan las uñas y hablan de chicos… - De nuevo se sintió nervioso – Definitivamente no estamos hablando de chicos, en serio... – Argumentó para que no pensaran cosas que no eran.

\- ¡Ay que lindo! Mi niño y su amigo haciendo una pijamada – La mujer se maravillaba inocentemente del asunto relatado.

\- Eso está bien hijo – Hablaba el rubio – Cuando tenía tu edad también solía tener pijamadas con mis amigos. Pero recuerda, no debes avergonzarte si de pronto sienten cierta "curiosidad" por explorar el cuerpo del otro mientras juegan a la guerra de almohadas.

\- ¡Papá! – Completamente rojo - ¿Por qué piensas en algo así?

\- ¿Otra razón para estar desnudo? – Mencionó Brock Zero, dado que desde su posición le veían el torso sin cobertura.

\- No estoy desnudo – Mintió – Sólo me quité la camisa porque tenía calor. Bien, tengo sueño – Hizo un puchero. Se despidió de sus padres y apagó el aparato.

\- Ese Brock, es todo un tonto al creerse esa historia tan ridícula. Y con esa alegría con la que habla… cualquiera diría que se la está pasando de maravillas – Comentó Rippen junto a un gesto de repudio absoluto.

\- Por poco me descubren por tu culpa – Le miró amenazadoramente.

\- Oh vamos mi pequeño petirrojo – Se acercó hasta Penn – Ahora si podemos pasar el resto de la noche bailando, como te gusta…

\- ¿Por qué me parece que estás usando mi virtud en mi contra? – Entrecerró el mirar.

\- Si me dices que me detenga, lo haré… no soy tan malvado como para obligarte a hacer el amor…

\- "…Hacer el amor" - Sus mejillas hablaban por él.

Los labios se unieron y Penn Zero por nada del mundo quiso separarlos…

A la mañana siguiente, al llegar a la secundaria, lo primero que hizo el pelirrojo fue ubicar a Boone.

\- Escúchame Boone. Si alguien te pregunta, pasé la noche de ayer en tu casa ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – Sonrió, con su habitual serenidad - ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Pues… - Pensó rápido - …Porque… Porque destruí un par de buzones con un bat en un arranque juerguista y eso puede acabar con mi etiqueta de héroe recto y honrado.

\- Está bien – Le convenció de inmediato con aquel alegato – Aunque eso me lo esperaría más bien de Sashi.

\- Oye, tengo que canalizar el estrés de ser un héroe de medio tiempo de alguna manera ¿No? – Encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si… pero destruir propiedad privada no se oye como una buena manera de hacerlo.

\- Bueno, hasta los héroes pueden ser algo malos de vez en cuando ¿No crees?

\- Mmm, si tú lo dices…

Boone decidió ayudarle con su mentira, pensando que su amigo, actuaba de manera rebelde como desahogo por lo de sus padres.

Luego de salir de clases, el pelirrojo decidió dar un paseo para despejarse, encontrándose inevitablemente con su amiga Kobayashi entrando a una papelería. Su curiosidad fue más fuerte que él y la siguió.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Habló desde la espalda de la chica.

Ante tan repentino acto, la chica reaccionó asestándole un golpe al ojiazul en pleno rostro.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sashi soy yo, Penn! – Se apresuró a cubrirse, para evitar otro golpe.

\- ¿Penn?

\- Mi nariz… Creo que me la quebraste…

\- No seas exagerado - Cambió su gesto de sorpresa por uno de molestia – Tú te lo buscaste por aparecerte así.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ese es un asunto que no te concierne – Se ruborizó y volvió a amenazarle con su puño en alza.

\- Si, pero también sabes que tarde o temprano lo averiguaré, porque soy muy insistente y persuasivo cuando algo me genera curiosidad – Sonrió, aguantándose el dolor.

\- Eres un caso Penn… - Sashi suspiró – Bien, quiero darle una tarjeta a mi padre por su día.

\- ¿Una simple tarjeta?

Sashi lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Quiero decir… una tarjeta es un buen regalo – Penn se apresuró a mencionarlo, alarmado por un segundo golpe de su parte.

\- Lo sé. No es la gran cosa… Pero de seguro mi hermano le comprará alguna cosa fastuosa y no quiero ser igual, por eso pensé que podría comprar los materiales y hacerle yo misma algo… pero como no soy buena con las manualidades, pensé en hacerle una tarjeta y escribirle todo lo que siento… - Evitaba mirar a su amigo – Después de todo, me gustó mucho tu idea del poema para tu padre. Me pareció que era… especial…

Penn colocó la mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

\- Es un regalo grandioso Sash, estoy seguro de que tu padre lo apreciara mucho.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Penn? – Sus ojos castaños brillaban.

\- Estoy seguro – Sonrió – Vamos, te ayudaré a conseguir lo que necesitas para fabricar esa tarjeta ¿Está bien?

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de que. A ver… Necesitarás cartulina, pegamento, marcadores, brillantina… ¡Si! Nada fascina tanto visualmente que la brillantina, así que no escatimes en usarla Sash.

\- Paso de ella. No quiero terminar haciendo una cursilería. Eso es más propio de ti o de Boone.

\- Je je… Espera aquí, iré por las cartulinas.

Mientras Zero inspeccionaba los estantes en busca de cartulinas de colores, una pila de libretas de anotaciones, llamaron su atención. En sus portadas tenían diferentes y coloridos diseños.

\- ¿Tenemos todo? – La chica inspeccionaba la cesta en dónde se encontraban los artículos que iba a pagar - ¿Y esa libreta Penn?

\- Eh… - No pudo ocultarla mucho tiempo – Tengo cosas que anotar, tú sabes, cosas de héroe. Como frases ingeniosas que pueda utilizar en los momentos más oportunos – Miró de un lado a otro.

\- Eres raro Penn ¿Te lo he dicho antes?

\- Bueno… ser raro es mejor ¿No?

Cuando el chico volvió a encontrarse con Rippen, éste se sorprendió cuando le hizo entrega de un obsequio envuelto.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Es un pequeño presente… - Se sonrojó – Sin ninguna razón en especifico.

Rippen desenvolvió y se halló con una libreta de anotaciones con el dibujo de un cachorro en la portada. La sonrisa del hombre apareció de inmediato.

\- Se parece mucho a Freddie ¿Verdad? – Penn se apresuró a hablar – Me acordé de él en cuanto lo vi y pensé que te sería útil… Podrás anotar todas tus ocupaciones o cualquier frase villanesca que se te ocurra cuando estés fuera de servicio… Me… me muero por escucharlas…

\- Gracias Penn – El pelinegro se acercó hasta el ojiazul y le acarició los rizos – Definitivamente la usaré.

\- … - El chico sentía toda la cara hormiguearle.

\- Pero me siento un tanto ruin, pues no tengo nada que darte.

\- Bueno… - Sintió que se quedaba sin un ápice de oxigeno – Con un simple beso me conformo…

\- Conque eso era lo que querías - Rippen sonrió con ternura y se acercó al rostro del chico – No tienes que pedirlo Penn Zero ¿Qué no te lo he enseñado? Cuando quieres algo simplemente vas y lo tomas, sin dar nada a cambio… ese es el maravilloso código de los villanos.

Penn apretó los puños ante su seducción, ya que el hombre no se movía de su sitio, exponiéndole sus labios y esperando a ver cuál sería su movimiento.

\- No soy un villano…

El casi héroe terminó respondiendo a sus provocaciones cuando el pelinegro deslizó suavemente su lengua por sus labios para humectarlos. Eso fue más que suficiente para avivar al muchacho a ir él mismo en búsqueda de lo que ansiaba… del beso que quería.

Rippen permitió que el menor tomara control de aquel beso, dejando que su lengua fuese guiada y su boca explorada.

\- Pero si tengo que serlo para contenerte, lo haré, Rippen. Seré un villano las veces que sean necesarias – Mencionó, evocando aquella vez en que por casi había acabado con el mundo menos peligroso imaginado.

Continuará….


	11. Una visita inesperada

**Capitulo 11. Misión: Una visita inesperada**

El timbre sonó y tanto Chuck como Rose, se alegraron de tener visitas – porque no tenían muchas y menos a esa hora – al abrir la puerta, la impresión se hizo presente.

\- ¡Rippen! – Exclamaron al unísono.

\- ¿Qué tal? – Saludó el aludido.

Penn que se hallaba sentado en el recibidor viendo la tv, se levantó de golpe directo a la puerta tras escuchar a sus tíos.

\- ¿Rippen? – Mencionó el pelirrojo.

\- Si… así me llamo – Contestó Rippen, obstinado. Procedió a dar la explicación pertinente de su aparición en el hogar de los Zero – Debo hacer una visita a cada alumno que esté a mi cargo para verificar que todo esté marchando a la perfección en su vida familiar… – Miró al chico - Son nuevos designios del director – Especificó – Debido a la "situación" de Penn con sus padres, se determinó que su casa fuera la primera que visitara.

\- Bueno… - Rose dudó un poco – Si es por el bien de Penn…

\- Esto no se trata de una especie de plan malvado para derrotar a mi sobrino con un engaño cruel y despiadado ¿O si? – Indagó Chuck.

\- ¿Cómo cree? – Rippen se llevó la mano al pecho y utilizó un tono que denotaba que dicho comentario le parecía ofensivo.

\- Ya lo oyeron tío Chuck, tía Rose. Son formalidades de la preparatoria… Simple protocolo - Intervino Penn – Además conozco a Rippen, sé defenderme cuando se trata de él.

Rippen sonrió internamente. Se notaba a leguas que el muchacho ansiaba disfrutar mucho más de su compañía.

Dejaron pasar al hombre a la casa y le ofrecieron asiento en el sillón. Mientras, en la cocina, los demás tenían una pequeña junta familiar.

\- No lo sé Penn, esto me parece demasiado extraño… - Chuck se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

\- ¿Crees qué deberíamos contarle a Brock y Vonnie?

\- ¡Nada de eso! – El pelirrojo se alarmó ante lo propuesto por Rose. Desde que habían compartido intimidad, Penn tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo estaba al pendiente de descubrirlo.

\- Pero Penn, se trata del villano.

\- "Casi" villano – Recalcó – Lo que significa que no es villano todo el tiempo. Además, es mi profesor – Recordaba el ojiazul – Miren, sólo viene a hacer su trabajo. De nada sirve ponerse a especular razones negativas para su visita…

\- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó la mujer.

\- Mostrarle un poco de hospitalidad al estilo Zero – Contestó el pelirrojo con orgullo.

Rose y Chuck se miraron las caras. No muy convencidos de hecho.

\- De acuerdo, pero tendremos un ojo sobre él por si acaso – Propuso el hombre.

Penn suspiró, un tanto aliviado de lograr convencer a sus tíos de que permitieran la estadía de su profesor en la casa. Obviamente que tenía que evitar que aquello lo supieran sus padres, pero por los momentos, habían cosas más importantes…

\- ¿Y bien señor Rippen? ¿No le parece un encanto?

\- Oh… sinceramente no sé que decir…

La bendita chinchilla era el tema de conversación – para variar – de los tíos de Penn; así que ahí estaba el bendito roedor, vestido con una pequeño suéter que le había tejido Rose y que de paso, le molestaba tenerlo encima, por lo que no dejaba de intentar quitárselo, sólo que sus "padres" no se lo permitían, acomodándoselo a cada segundo. Y Rippen, que era pésimo a la hora de ocultar sus reacciones, su rostro demostraba el tedio de la manera más directa posible.

\- Bien… creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a mi habitación – Penn comenzó a empujar a Rippen.

\- ¿A tú habitación? – Preguntó el tío con suma extrañeza - ¿Y para qué tendría que estar tu profesor en tu habitación?

\- Estoy convencido de que tiene que hacer un estudio exhaustivo de que las condiciones a la hora de estudiar, sean las más adecuadas y óptimas… ¿No es así profesor Rippen?

El aludido comprendió el gesto que le proveyó el adolescente y le siguió la corriente.

\- Es verdad… debo verificar que cada alumno posea todas las herramientas para su desempeño escolar. Como lámparas con luz blanca, un escritorio ordenado y libros que se utilicen para más que pisar papeles y aplastar cucarachas.

\- De ser así… está bien – Dio el visto bueno Chuck.

Antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras, Rose se aproximó a Penn y le susurró a su oído:

\- Si algo pasa: Grita, que enseguida iremos a tu rescate.

\- Si algo pasa gritaré – Repitió - Lo tendré en cuenta tía Rose – Aunque esperaba que si "algo" pasaba entre ellos en su alcoba, tuviera el suficiente control como para aguantarse cualquier ruido.

Luego de entrar en la habitación, el menor procedió a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

\- Disculpa a mis tíos… como habrás notado son un tanto…

\- ¿Peculiares? – Completó Rippen – Creo que ellos y Larry fueron hechos del mismo molde. No creí que vería algo más ridículo que el elefante de Larry con las gorras que les manda a fabricar a medida…

Penn rió un poco ante la veracidad del asunto.

El mayor comenzó a analizar el sitio, lo cual, hizo apenarse un poco al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que ordenaras un poco tu desastre? – Sonrió amplio.

\- Pues… - Sus mejillas se pintaron aún más.

\- ¿Acaso temes que me encuentre con cosas vergonzosas si miro de más? – Siguió indagando - ¿Eres de los que guardan las revistas pornográficas debajo de la cama?

\- ¡Yo no tengo esa clase de cosas! – Se puso rojo como una cereza.

\- Claro ¿Para qué cuando se tiene internet? – Rippen reparó en el saco de boxeo con un dibujo de su cara pegado en él - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Para practicar tus golpes?

\- Pues si… - Se apresuró en arrancar el supuesto dibujo del rostro de Rippen.

¿Cómo decirle que hacía tiempo que ya no lo utilizaba para descargar su rabia mediante puños, sino que ahora que lo utilizaba para sus "prácticas de besos"?

Rippen también se percató de la cometa que le había obsequiado al joven, expuesta sobre una de las paredes.

\- Veo que aún la conservas.

\- Pues, claro… me recuerda lo de la tregua - Se apenó de que lo viera – Iba a colocarla en el armario, pero corría el riesgo de destrozarse… Tengo muchas cosas que suelen venirse abajo.

\- Conque es así…

\- ¿De verdad viniste a ver como vivo como parte de un proyecto escolar?

\- No… Simplemente aprovecho la oportunidad de saber como vive el valeroso Penn Zero.

Prosiguió con sus análisis.

\- Oh… tienes una guitarra… me imagino que sabes tocarla. Eso, o eres de la clase de personas que tienen un instrumento sólo para aparentar.

\- Claro que sé tocarla… - Hizo una breve pausa - … ¿Quieres que toque algo para ti?

Rippen asintió y luego de tomar la guitarra, el jovencito tocó unas cuantas melodías, aunque debido al nerviosismo de estar junto al hombre, Zero no pudo evitar cometer una que otra equivocación, lo cual, lo hizo sentirse un tanto avergonzado. Por suerte, el pelinegro no sabía mucho o nada de composiciones musicales.

\- ¿Quieres que te toque algo más? – Preguntó el menor, tratando de cortar el silencio que se hubo formado una vez iniciado la tonada.

La sonrisa de Rippen se fue dibujando. Nunca pensó que hallarle la vuelta a los comentarios de su enemigo, le parecería tan divertido.

\- ¡Deja de malinterpretar todo lo que digo! – Se apresuró a decir Zero al darse cuenta de sus maquinaciones perversas.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no te interesa tocar un poco? – Tomó la mano del joven y la llevo hasta su entrepierna, para que la palpase – Ciertamente, aún eres un niño.

\- Deja de sonreír así – Desviaba el rostro, estaba a punto de llegar al colapso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… no me puedo controlar – Confesó al fin.

\- Deja de controlarte entonces.

Dicho esto y el mayor fue directo a los labios del pelirrojo. Penn se sentía en la gloria probando aquel beso en su cuarto, mucho mejor que esos besos de papel que solía darse en las noches con su amante imaginario.

Se subieron a la cama donde prosiguieron con los besos y caricias.

\- Iba a pedirte que volvieras a mi departamento… pero no creo que sea lo más sensato – Sabiendo que Larry aparecía cuando le daba la gana por el lugar y podría hallarlos en una situación comprometedora.

\- Espera… ¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí?... ¿Ahora?– Preguntó al darse cuenta de que el ojirojo se desabrochaba el pantalón.

\- Pues claro – Anunció con su sonrisa - Estaba esperando por volver a poseerte mi querido Penn – Le delineó el rostro – No sabes cuanto…

Penn se encontraba igual o más agitado que Rippen, pero no deseaba transmitírselo. Le parecía que no era lo correcto.

\- Sólo… - Murmuró mientras sus propios pantalones eran bajados.

\- ¿Si? – Se aproximó y susurró.

\- Sólo sé gentil y ve despacio – Pidió – Mis tíos deben estar alertas a cualquier ruido. No se fían para nada de ti.

\- Y es que no deberían… - Le abrió las piernas – Después de todo… no tienen ni idea de lo que le estoy haciendo a su adorado sobrino…

Mencionado aquello, Rippen entró con algo de rudeza en el interior del joven.

\- ¡Agh! – Penn se apresuró a cubrirse la boca con ambas manos. Cuando pudo, se quejó: - Te dije que fueras gentil…

\- Lo siento, olvidé el lubricante – De nuevo, la sonrisa fue la protagonista - Además, lamento decirte que tampoco iré despacio… eres tan estrecho que provoca hacértelo de la manera más despiadada… - Se relamió – Sin ninguna clase de cuidado… Así, como me gusta…

\- Rip…

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir…? Soy un villano después de todo…

El modo en que le hablaba y veía, lo hacía querer desearlo… que le hiciera todas esas cosas que mencionaba. Llevado por eso, Penn se contrajo, provocando que Rippen sintiera aquella presión en su pene como un incentivo a iniciar cuanto antes con las embestidas.

El pelirrojo se mordía los labios, aferrándose de las sabanas ante la bestialidad del ojirojo. Trataba de no atragantarse con la saliva, mientras su cuerpo se teñía por completo de ese adorable tono rosado que al placer le encanta colocar a los amantes.

Llegaron juntos al orgasmo, conteniéndose el gemido que deseaba ser arrancado con fuerza de sus gargantas.

Penn permaneció con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación. Rippen se deleitó al verlo con el rostro enrojecido y bañado en sudor, con la boca entreabierta, gimiendo aún por lo bajo, sintiendo su esfínter aún contraerse alrededor de la virilidad. Poco a poco fue saliendo del joven, sacándole otro dulce sonido de sus labios.

\- Te quiero… - Susurró el mayor para luego depositar un beso cálido en su frente.

\- ¡! – El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de golpe, ojos brillantes que se habían iluminado tras escucharle.

\- ¿Qué? – Rippen sonrió con ternura - ¿Aún después de todo lo que hemos hecho, no crees que te quiera?

\- No es eso… - No pudo mantenerle más tiempo la mirada. Sentía que su corazón iba a estallarle dentro del pecho – No es… eso…

El mayor no necesitaba que le contestara. Las mejillas entintadas le demostraban lo que sentía.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, los tíos interceptaron a la pareja.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Mi sobrino tiene todo lo necesario? – Preguntó Chuck.

\- Ciertamente lo tiene – Respondió junto a una expresión de satisfacción pura.

\- ¿Va a quedarse a cenar señor Rippen? – Intervino Rose al darse cuenta de que su sobrino mantenía la mirada lejos de ellos.

\- Oh no… No quisiera seguir importunando. Además, tengo un estómago delicado. No paso cualquier cosa.

\- Comprendo.

Acompañaron al hombre hasta la puerta. Luego de que se marchase, Rose y Chuck volvieron la vista a su sobrino.

\- ¿Todo bien Penn?

\- Si tío Chuck, todo bien – Su tono de voz denotaba el fastidio que le generaba ser interrogado.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Rose quiso ver si conseguía obtener más información que aquella.

\- Ush… - Penn se quejó - ¿Qué no entienden que no quiero que me sigan haciendo preguntas?

\- Lo hacemos porque nos preocupamos por ti.

\- ¡Pues dejen de hacerlo! – Exclamó – ¡No soy su hijo!

Ante lo mencionado, los mayores le entregaron al pelirrojo una mirada comprensiva. Penn se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado severo con ellos, después de todo, se estaban encargando de velar por él en una situación en dónde muchos – aún siendo familiares -, lo hubieran dejado a merced de cualquier organismo competente.

\- Escuchen… no quise decir eso. A lo que me refiero es que… aprecio lo que están haciendo por mí, pero necesito que entiendan que hay cosas que debo hacer por mi cuenta – Les pidió – Por favor, por nada del mundo mis padres deben enterarse de que Rippen estuvo en la casa.

\- Eres igual a tu padre, siempre tan testarudo – Comentó Chuck mientras sacudía la cabeza - De acuerdo. Confiamos en ti Penn. Dejaremos que arregles las cosas a tu modo.

\- Gracias.

\- Bien, ve a lavarte las manos que la cena ya está casi lista – Rose le dio un guiño - Hay que preparar la silla de la chinchilla, ya sabes que a veces se pone un poco quisquillosa con la comida.

El pelirrojo sonrió y por primera vez, estuvo cercano a comprender la relación de sus tíos con aquel roedor, con quién no tenían que soportar las comportamientos irracionales propios de los seres humanos y dónde su forma de actuar, correspondía coherentemente con su naturaleza animal.

Era cierto… en ocasiones vivir en un mundo vano era más deleitable que la cruenta realidad…

Quizás y sólo quizás, por esa razón sus tíos eran felices vistiendo y educando a una chinchilla y sus padres dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, rescatando dimensiones de las que nadie tenía el más mínimo conocimiento.

Continuará…


	12. A escondidas

**Capitulo 12. Misión: A escondidas**

El pelirrojo se las arreglaba para deshacerse de la compañía de sus amigos; mentía sobre la petición de su tía de irle a recoger alguna cosa o mandados similares; y le decía a ambos tíos que no sabía a qué hora llegaría, pues estaba ocupado con unas nuevas clases extracurriculares.

Zero se había habituado al mentir y no se daba cuenta.

Mientras no hubiera misiones, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para entregarse a la extraña relación que ahora compartía con su profesor tras haber intimado con él.

Sus paseos casuales y secretos ya eran parte de su rutina. Rippen llegaba hasta la esquina y en el recoveco de la misma, solía recoger al muchacho que siempre lo esperaba – cuando lograba deshacerse de Larry -, encaramado en su monopatín como si aguardase que el semáforo cambiara su señal. La mirada cómplice era tan imperceptible que sólo ellos eran capaces de captarla. Penn subía al automóvil y por lo general, iniciaba un viaje cuyo destino siempre era incierto.

La vez que el museo los sedujo y entre el silencio que ofrece la contemplación de las pinturas, Penn quedó cautivo no de las obras de arte sino del embeleso de su querido profesor ante lo que miraba… ¿Estaría bien que le confesara a Rippen que le parecía que su cuerpo opacaba en mucho las esculturas que ocupaban el salón? La anatomía del hombre nunca estuvo en sus intereses íntimos, pero ahora el muchacho se deleitaba admirando aquel bien formado abdomen que le mostraba con descaro en cada uno de sus encuentros sexuales. El ojiazul se mordió un poco el labio al evocarlo; el sudor recorriéndolo, en un camino de dolor y placer… aquella escena la tenía grabada en sus retinas.

\- Dime Penn ¿Habías venido antes aquí? – Mencionó Rippen, sacándolo de sus candentes pensamientos.

\- Si… unas cuantas veces con mis padres.

\- Ya veo. Así que no eres un niño inculto después de todo.

\- Te dije que no soy un niño.

\- Claro – Afirmó junto a una sonrisa encantadora - Yo me encargué de eso cuando me hice de tu virginidad.

\- No lo digo por esa razón – El rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

\- Je je lo sé… me he dado cuenta de que has cambiado.

\- Tú también lo has hecho.

\- Verdad… - Vociferó - El ser humano es proclive a cambios después de todo…

Penn atesoraba aquellos momentos silenciosos en los que podía darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre. Pero Rippen era todo lo contrario; aquellos instantes sin habla eran una prueba a su limitada paciencia de villano que está harto de las esperas.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué tanto ves? – Le preguntó el pelinegro tras verlo perdido en a ventana en aquella oportunidad. Por lo general el joven era bastante conversador o se la pasaba viéndolo con embeleso, cuando pensaba que el mayor no se daba cuenta, pues estaba inmerso en el camino que tenía delante.

\- Eh… nada – Contestó el chico pelirrojo totalmente ruborizado.

Un silencio se produjo, la luz del semáforo continuaba en rojo y Rippen llevó su mirada en la dirección en la que había estado inmerso su rival de misiones.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio… La noria o rueda de la fortuna, se alzaba imponente a lo lejos, como el sueño del casi villano de poder manifestar su villanía en un tiempo completo.

El mayor sonrió por lo bajo y anunció más para sí mismo:

\- Ya comprendo.

\- … ¿De qué hablas Rip?

\- No me hagas caso. Pensaba en voz alta.

La luz del semáforo cambio a verde y una vez más el vehículo se puso en movimiento. Penn no se molestó en preguntarle al mayor a qué lugar tenía pensado llevarlo; el miedo que puede generar un villano no lo sentía y la incertidumbre mucho menos, siendo aquello la prueba más fidedigna de que lo que ansiaba realmente Zero era la simple y llana compañía del hombre, importándole poco o nada al lugar a dónde lo llevara su insensato deseo…

Los ojos azules brillaron con sumo esplendor cuando los múltiples juegos mecánicos llegaron a ellos; él, un adolescente vivaz, en plena consumación de la llama de su juventud, sentía una increíble debilidad por el desgaste de sus inmensas reservas de energía de un sólo golpe.

\- ¿Y bien que te parece? – Expuso Rippen sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – Creí que a lo mejor tenías deseos de venir…

Penn Zero no contestó con palabras, sin pensárselo mucho se apresuró en tomar la mano del pelinegro para luego prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta la boletería.

Desde el primer momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto, el hombre sintió en lo más profundo de sus entrañas algo muy distinto a la nausea o al repudio – siendo lo más normal siendo que ambos eran enemigos jurados -, era una agradable sensación, una calidez inusual, una dulcificada muestra de que los vínculos son capaces de ser mostrados de una manera física, muy apartada del ramo sexual.

\- Vaya Penn Zero, realmente luces muy emocionado. En momentos como estos es cuando sale a flote tu comportamiento infantil, el cual querido, aún posees. Por muy crecidito que insistas en demostrarte – Mencionó a modo de burla, buscando con ello que el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta de lo agitado que lo había dejado tan sutil roce de pieles.

\- ¿Podemos subirnos a la montaña rusa? - Preguntó con ilusión y evidentemente inmerso en el concepto de diversión.

Se subieron a la misma y durante todo el trayecto de subida, Rippen se tomó la labor de analizar al ojiazul; de nuevo aquella sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro... sólo que ahora aquella sonrisa infantil suya provocaba en el ojirojo un inmenso deseo de imitarla.

\- Esto va a ser divertido – Anunció Zero con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca.

La bajada por los rieles llegó acompañada del grito afónico de los que se encontraban transitando en ese juego; la adrenalina les llegó hasta el último rincón del cuerpo y los prejuicios, las dudas y los sentíres, fueron arrancados de un sólo tajo de aquellas gargantas sedientas de una sensación mucho más fuerte.

\- Fue... menos intensa que la que tiene Larry en su mansión.

\- Si eso te parece ¿Entonces cómo es que estoy aquí reconfortándote luego de que vomitaras en ese cubo de basura? - Espetó el pelirrojo mientras le pasaba la botella de agua que había ido a comprar para pasar su malestar.

\- Debe de haber sido algo que comí...

El pelirrojo sonrió internamente, le parecía tierno que el mayor buscara de mostrarse recio ante cualquier eventualidad; muy a pesar de que hubiese mencionado al director en un tiempo que desde que habían iniciado la tregua le parecía de índole sagrado ¿Cuál sería la razón? ¿Acaso porque estaba seguro de que entre los hombres no existía una relación más profunda que la de villano y esbirro malvado, profesor y director? ¿O la pícara seguridad que le generaba el que Rippen fuera en busca de sus favores?

Luego de que el ojirojo se mejoró de su malestar, invitó al niño a probar la vasta variedad de comida chatarra disponible en el centro de atracciones. Penn Zero parecía tener diez años menos, pues devoraba los hots dogs, algodones y manzanas dulces con suma emoción. Era un estallido físico de la alegría que tenía por dentro, evocada en el placer del comer.

\- Quién te viera – Rippen sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió la comisura de los labios.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó cuando a la mente le acudió el recuerdo de su padre teniendo aquellas atenciones con su persona.

\- ¿No has pensado en tener hijos Rippen?

\- ¿Quién dice que no tengo?

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Exclamó impulsivamente.

\- Deberías de ver tu cara – Sonrió – Sólo bromeo un poco contigo. La verdad nunca me interesó el tener descendencia. Ya hay demasiada gente en el mundo... tampoco soy partidario de cambiar pañales ni de soportar malos humores de adolescentes caprichosos.

\- ¿Consideras que soy caprichoso?

\- ¿Quieres que conteste a esa pregunta? - Sonrió y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- A lo mejor como van las cosas, podrías contemplar la opción de adoptarme...

Muy a pesar de que lo dijo en modo de broma, el comentario de inmediato dejó de ser del agrado de ambos. Penn no quería considerar la idea de que jamás volvería a tener padres y Rippen... bueno adoptar a su rival nunca estuvo en sus planes, mucho menos ahora que tenían relaciones.

\- ¿Adónde quieres subir antes de irnos? Mi paciencia para compartir con el prójimo está a punto de acabarse – Aunque lo cierto era que no quería admitir que se estaba divirtiendo en aquel lugar.

El chico miró a su alrededor, siendo seducido de nuevo por la noria.

\- Quiero subir a ese – Anunció mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice.

\- ¿Ese? Pero si es el juego más aburrido de todos. Te quedas sentado sin hacer nada mientras que la rueda va a una velocidad tan lenta, que sin darte cuenta empiezas a cavilar sobre la vida misma y el origen de todas sus calamidades.

\- Oh vamos Rip, sólo quiero ver si se ve mi casa desde arriba – Puso ojos de cachorrito regañado.

\- Uf... Está bien Penn Zero. Tú ganas – No pudiendo contra su gesto.

Tras aceptar la petición del menor Rippen pudo darse cuenta de la oportunidad que le presentaba aquella atracción. Una oportunidad que el casi héroe había previsto igualmente.

En aquella cabina tan angosta la presencia de ambos se agudizaba. El pelinegro por poco podía escuchar el corazón del otro latirle en el pecho con furor mientras que el ojiazul se percataba de la agitación del mayor con sólo fijarse en el destello cobrizo de sus ojos.

El silencio se extendía. Zero quería decir algo, pero ya se había percatado que no tenía la misma audacia al hablar con Rippen; era como dentro de su ser hubiesen dos de él que luchasen por tomar la palabra y siempre acababa balbuceando trozos de uno y retazos del otro… se lamentó de la posibilidad de que el pelinegro pensara que se estaba volviendo como Larry.

\- Rippen… ¿Realmente tu padre y tú nunca fueron muy unidos?

\- Nunca era lo suficientemente… "bueno" para él; y cuando digo "bueno", me refiero a desempeñando adecuadamente el papel de villano. Siempre había algo negativo en mí.

\- Eso es terrible - Penn Zero se sintió deprimido tras oírle, después de todo, conocía a la perfección lo que era tener un padre bueno y comprensivo.

\- Sólo quería que por una vez… mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mí. Pero no lo culpo, lo entiendo ¿Cómo sentirse orgulloso de alguien que se la pasa cometiendo errores?

Lamentaba que Rippen no hubiera podido gozar de algo tan maravilloso. Y pensó de manera inocente, que aquella era la razón por la que el villano actuaba realmente. Llevado por su deseo de aprobación paternal…

\- … Yo… lo lamento – Vociferó mientras apretaba sus puños.

\- ¿Por qué? – Espetó el pelinegro con seriedad.

\- Pues… porque todo sea de ésta manera.

\- Por favor Penn, no te lamentes sólo por hacerlo… detesto que las personas hagan eso – Confesó en un tono asqueado.

\- Rip… - Le dolió su reacción.

Mientras la luz del atardecer les matizaba los rostros con un cálido tono naranja, el casi héroe tomó una decisión, que pensó, era la correcta, pues venía de su corazón benevolente.

Continuará…


	13. La peor decisión de todas

**Capitulo 13. Misión: La peor decisión de todas**

\- Sólo quería que por una vez… mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mí.

\- … - Penn Zero se sintió deprimido tras oírle, después de todo, conocía a la perfección lo que era tener un padre bueno y comprensivo.

Lamentaba que Rippen no hubiera podido gozar de algo tan maravilloso. Y pensó de manera inocente, que aquella era la razón por la que el villano actuaba realmente. Llevado por su deseo de aprobación paternal…

En la siguiente dimensión, la batalla se mostraba decisiva entre el héroe y el villano. La lucha se llevaba a cabo en una edificación inimaginablemente alta, donde no podía verse la base de la misma, ya que las nubes de smog impedían la visión de la mayor parte de la estructura y del ambiente en general. Era un sitio sombrío y podría decirse que apocalíptico, en dónde la ciencia había traspasado las barreras que la humanidad podía soportar.

Penn se sentía sumamente agotado, el traje que llevaba puesto lo sentía pesado y el poco aire que lograba aspirar lo sentía áspero en sus fosas nasales, tosía de vez en cuando y las lágrimas se le salían de tanto en tanto dándole una visión borrosa.

\- "Somos un grupo de rebeldes que buscan de acabar con la tiranía que gobierna éste mundo malsano" – Habían sido las palabras de Sashi – "Eres el líder y los caza recompensas desean tu cabeza. Sin ti la revolución es imposible"

El pelirrojo se llevó la mano al pecho dónde se encontró con un medallón. Era un obsequio de la madre del héroe de aquel lugar… el único que tenía tras la muerte de la progenitora; vivir en un planeta enfermo condenaba a las personas a existir por poco tiempo.

Rippen llegó hasta dónde estaba el muchacho agitado, sosteniéndose un costado con una de sus manos, al parecer le había podido dar con su arma y llevado por el terror y la idea de la rendición, los casi héroes habían entrado en escena.

\- ¿Ocultándote Penn Zero? – Expresó el villano acompañado de su magistral sonrisa.

\- Un héroe no se oculta… busca el momento indicado para volver a la batalla…

\- Con que es así… ¿No te parece éste un paisaje maravilloso? – Inquirió Rippen, muy contento con lo que veía.

\- Si… perfecto para un picnic o cualquier otro plan romántico… – Trató de mantener el temple a pesar del dolor que provenía de su herida. Así debía de comportarse un héroe. Pero le era tan difícil mantenerse en pie, por ello se bamboleaba un poco.

\- Estás herido… - Quiso sonar desafiante. Sabía que el villano al que representaba lo había lastimado.

\- ¿Esto?... No es más que un rasguño… - Penn mostró una leve sonrisa – Ni lo siento…

\- Ya veo…

Rippen se enorgulleció de su fuerza para desafiarle aún estando en aquellas condiciones.

Penn miró atrás y la nube oscura extendiéndose hacia el horizonte se presentó ante él ¿Hasta dónde le llevaba luchar? ¿Acaso ese mundo tan destruido tenía alguna posibilidad de reponerse? ¿Y si era una sofisma? ¿Permitirles a los rebeldes vivir no era una falsa victoria, siendo que se encontrarían con un mundo al que debían restaurar desde cero, sin la seguridad de que el planeta soportara un día más? La esperanza ciega, que siempre estaba de su lado, la obvió por completo.

Más cuando estaba a punto de descargar su arma, una sacudida producto de los terremotos recurrentes, hizo que Rippen cayera de bruces al suelo y Penn, quedara suspendido en los barrotes del edificio, lo único que impedían que descendiese al vacío.

\- "¡Penn!"

Rippen se acercó hasta dónde se encontraba el muchacho tratando de no caerse de la torre. Al principio se alarmó, pero mantuvo la compostura. No podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Estaba yendo de nuevo a la derrota por su propia voluntad, tenía que dejar de pensar con el corazón y volver a encerrarlo en su fría coraza.

El pelinegro se armó de valor y miró al pelirrojo sin ninguna expresión en aquellos ojos rojizos.

\- Rip… pen…

Rippen quería luchar por sus ideales, lograr lo que él siempre consiguió: La victoria.

La ternura de sus vivencias las últimas semanas lo instaron a actuar. Penn quería permitirle semejante felicidad, la dicha de estar orgulloso de sí mismo tras lograr cumplir sus objetivos.

El pelirrojo iba a soltarse, entregándole la victoria al hombre con quién había compartido tantos momentos íntimos y palabras amorosas, cuando su repentina elocución, lo hizo abstenerse de su idea.

\- Parece que éste es el final "héroe". Voy a ganar, por fin… - Su sonrisa era grande, llena de satisfacción y triunfo - ¿Quién lo diría? Hasta aquí te ha llevado tu ineptitud como salvador. Tantas oportunidades pérdidas ¿Por qué? Porque caíste en la trampa más vieja que puede utilizar un villano.

\- ¿De qué… hablas? – El sudor corría por su frente.

\- ¿No te lo imaginas? – Y luego agregó con su tono de voz salpicado de malicia cantarina - Nunca existió una tregua. Todo siempre estuvo en mis viles planes ¿Te extraña? – Sin abandonar su sonrisa ni un solo instante – ¿Pensaste que todo aquello era real? ¿De verdad creíste que disfrutaba de pasar tiempo contigo? Lo aborrecía en el alma…

Las palabras… lo lastimaban…

\- Pero tú… lo dijiste… - Su voz tembló – Que tú me…

\- ¿…Querías? – Completó y a continuación rió con todo lo que le permitió la garganta - ¿De verdad te lo creíste Penn Zero? ¿Realmente te creíste todo eso?... ¡Cuanta ingenuidad la tuya! Ja ja ja ja.

\- Eso no puede ser cierto Rippen… ¡Mientes! – Gritó con fuerza, buscando de acallar su risa.

Rippen le tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y lo apartó de los barrotes, teniendo como único lazo entre su vida y la muerte, la mano fría que lo apretaba con vehemencia.

\- Fue tan fácil engañarte… sólo vi la oportunidad y la tomé… aquel día que te encontré llorando en mi salón por la nostalgia de no tener a tu padre, planeé acabarte de una manera que no había considerado: Desde dentro – Alzó al pelirrojo para ver mejor su expresión de espanto, absoluto dolor por sus palabras punzantes – No hubo momento en que no esperara la ocasión indicada para acabarte ¿Es qué acaso no las viste? ¿No notaste la espada, el horno y cada uno de los besos que no buscaban nada más que hundirte en la completa confusión? ¿O es que no quisiste verlos? – Sonrió con picardía - ¿Cómo fuiste tan estúpido como para confiar en el culpable de que no tengas a tus padres contigo desde un principio? – Hizo una pausa para cambiar su expresión por una más seria - Te lo dije muy bien: Soy un villano y los villanos hacen todo por ganar, hasta utilizar a sus enemigos.

\- … - Estaba bloqueado, decepcionado, imposibilitado de actuar, pensar y decidir… su corazón… lo estaba volviendo añicos frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡PENN!

Sashi había llegado hasta donde se encontraban el héroe y villano, pero su arma destruida le evitaba poder ayudar a su compañero.

\- ¡Tienes que luchar Penn! – Animó.

\- No tiene caso que lo alientes… - Mostró el cuerpecito del que parecía un muñeco entre sus manos – Un héroe que ha perdido el espíritu, no tiene más camino que dejarse vencer.

\- Eso no… - La chica se sentía apresada - ¡Te equivocas! ¡Un héroe aunque esté cayéndose a pedazos hará lo que sea por ponerse de nuevo en pie!

A Rippen le irritó no haber logrado destruir sus lazos de compañerismo.

\- Despídete de tu querido Penn Zero… el despojo de un héroe derrotado – De un movimiento arrojó al muchacho al vacío.

\- ¡NO!– Intentó agarrarlo, pero le fue inútil, quedó con la mano extendida mientras el pelirrojo entraba en la gruesa nube tóxica - ¡PENN!

\- Ahora si… ¡GANÉ! – Rippen rompió en una sola carcajada.

Sashi permaneció pegada a los barrotes, observando con incredulidad, como su héroe había sido vencido.

Penn Zero caía en picada sin tomarse la molestia de gritar, la decepción que sentía era tan grande que por un instante le bloqueó por completo.

No quería acordarse de nada, pensar en nada…

Pero era imposible…

De pronto, todo lo vivido junto a Rippen durante la supuesta tregua, le llegó a la mente como un rayo, las imágenes, conversaciones… todo transcurría fugaz ante sus ojos...

 ** _\- ¡Rippen! – El pelirrojo corrió tras de él._**

 ** _Rippen se perdía entre la ola de estudiantes que salían de clase mientras que Penn le pisaba los talones. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de su presencia y tras una sonrisa, esbozó unas palabras que se grabaron en el corazón del adolescente como el mismo fuego._**

 ** _Te quiero…_**

 ** _Lo había leído de sus labios silenciosos._**

 ** _\- ¡Yo también! – Exclamó Penn Zero con el corazón en la boca y sin importarle que los estudiantes que lo oyeron lo miraran con extrañeza._**

Todo había sido producto de un vil engaño.

La ira que nació de lo más profundo, fue el detonante para que el pelirrojo buscase salvar su vida.

Algo… un recuerdo que le pertenecía al héroe de aquel mundo le hizo llevarse las manos a la cadera, él en ese lugar además de un rebelde, era un científico y en aquel crudo momento tenía puestas una de sus peculiares invenciones… unas botas jets. Como pudo las activó y se eyectó directo al tope de la torre.

Rippen iba a ser misericordioso, al menos según él e iba a acabar con el sufrimiento de la joven.

\- Que mala asistente has sido. No pudiendo ayudar a tu héroe cuando más te necesitaba…

Sashi permanecía tirada en el suelo de metal mientras que de sus castaños ojos, salían gruesas lágrimas.

\- No te preocupes querida, ahora mismo acabaré con semejante humillación…

Dirigió su arma hasta la cabeza de la chica; presto a descargarla.

\- ¡No puede ser…! - Rippen se apartó al ver al pelirrojo elevarse de entre las nubes - ¡Penn Zero!

\- El mismo.

\- ¡Penn!

\- Pero… ¿Cómo? – Exclamó al tiempo que reculaba.

\- Un verdadero héroe así esté cayendo, hará lo que sea para levantarse – Miró a Sashi.

\- Penn… - La chica continuaba llorando, pero ésta vez las lágrimas eran de suma alegría.

\- Esto no puede ser cierto… - Llevó su arma hasta dónde estaba el chico - ¡Yo gané!

Pero Sashi se apresuró y le empujó, haciendo que su arma saliera despedida al sitio de donde el ojiazul había provenido.

Rippen estaba perdido, permanecía tirado en el suelo, arrastrándose mientras Penn Zero descendía y se acercaba hasta él con paso firme.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer…? – Espetó sin dejar su agresividad – No eres más que un niño.

\- ¿Todo lo que me dijiste fue mentira? Lo de tu padre... – Mencionó obviando lo dicho por el ojirojo. Sentía que cada palabra le dolía -… ¡¿Incluso lo de Balalaika?! – Exclamó con sumo enojo.

El mayor miró rápidamente a un lado y luego al otro, como buscando una excusa en su mente, luego sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza unas tres veces.

\- ¡Ahhhh! – De sólo enterarse, su cara se puso roja – No puedo creerlo… ¡Jugaste conmigo!

Buscó entre sus ropas y halló una daga, sus ojos azules refulgieron, una sonrisa se dibujó de pronto en su tierno rostro.

\- ¿Qué harás…? – Ahora era el hombre el que temía, estaba desarmado… no tenía a donde ir. Se había golpeado la pierna al ser empujado por la chica y se le dificultaba ponerse en pie - ¡No tienes las agallas!

\- ¿Eso crees? Estás muy equivocado Rippen, si piensas que sólo los villanos hacen todo por la victoria… Ahora te demostraré eso – Alzó su mano y el filo del objeto se reflejó en Sashi.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Gritó desde su sitio – Penn por favor escucha… no tienes que lastimar a Rippen.

\- Lo haré… Le haré lo que él me hizo… ¡Acabaré con su corazón! – Su ira era tan grande que mostraba sus dientes. Seguidamente, volvió a dirigirse a Rippen – Me mentiste… y yo te creí…

 _…_ _Te quiero…_

Eso era lo que más le dolía…

El azul de sus ojos se veía opacado por un rojo que lo cubría, estaba cegado por su dolor…

\- No tienes que hacerlo… un héroe no actúa así… ¡Mi héroe no actuaría de esa manera…!

Ante las lágrimas de Sashi, la fuerza en el brazo de Penn se vio disminuida. Debatió por unos segundos, apretó la daga y finalmente, la arrojó cerca del pelinegro, haciendo que el chocar de los metales retumbara chillonamente.

\- Vete… - Masculló Penn con la cabeza gacha: – …Perdedor.

Cuando el pelirrojo alzó la vista y se halló con la mirada de Rippen, el mayor se dio cuenta de que algo en el joven había cambiado. Como pudo se alejó del sitio, dejando a los casi héroes con la victoria.

\- Tenemos que llegar al tope de la torre. Ahí nos espera Boone – Comunicó Sashi.

Los terremotos de nuevo volvieron a sentirse y los chicos acabaron en el suelo.

\- Penn ¿Estás bien?

\- Si… no te preocupes Sashi – Más una herida olvidada se hacía sentir de nuevo – Apresurémonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Se levantaron y siguieron con el camino. Lograron entrar a una habitación blindada, cuya combinación habían logrado descifrar los rebeldes. Hallaron frente a sus ojos la figura de alguien atrapado en una especie de crisálida.

\- ¿Boone? – Emitió confuso el chico pelirrojo.

\- Es la deidad de éste mundo. Hace cientos de años lograron atraparla, obteniendo la posibilidad de hacer con el mundo lo que se les antojara mientras drenaban su poder… - Señaló las corrientes de energía que pasaban y alimentaban a la torre – Pero un poder tan grande en manos del mal, no hace más que dañar… - Dijo con tristeza.

\- A esto los ha llevado la avaricia… todo por el orgullo… - Apretó sus puños cansados.

\- Penn… es tu turno. Tienes que liberarlo.

Penn iba a preguntar cómo, más se dio cuenta de que la chica miraba su pecho. Extrajo de entre sus ropas el medallón de su madre y al hacerlo, una luz cegadora se apoderó de toda la habitación.

Ahora entendía…

Él procedía de una antigua tribu que veneraba a la deidad y que había logrado conservar la última de las gemas mágicas; gemas que sólo podían activarse al tener contacto directo con la deidad misma…

Cuando pudieron ver a Boone, éste brillaba al tiempo que estiraba los brazos y las piernas.

\- Uf… se tardaron mucho, chicos. Cientos de años encerrado en esa cosa, es agotador… - Sonrió.

\- Ahora éste mundo se salvará – Exclamó Sashi con esperanza.

Penn no pudo más, cayó de rodillas al piso. La pelicastaña se alarmó y buscó de ayudarle.

\- ¡Penn! ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Sashi… Boone… yo… - Las lágrimas salían a raudales de sus ojos azules, había llegado a su límite – Puse en riesgo la misión… y todo porque me dejé engañar… no merezco ser un héroe… no merezco tenerlos como amigos…

\- Penn… – Mencionaron Sashi y Boone al unísono, les dolía ver a su amigo en aquellas condiciones.

\- Me sentía tan deprimido… Se suponía que debía hablar y confiar en ustedes… pero no lo hice. Rippen se aprovechó de mi debilidad y yo como un tonto caí en sus garras…

\- Penn, no te pongas así – Bonne empezó a curarlo con sus poderes de deidad – Hasta un héroe comete errores.

\- Pero los amigos estarán ahí para apoyarlo, así él no los busque – Sashi depositó su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

\- Chicos… - A las lágrimas se unió una sonrisa - Gracias… en serio.

Al regresar a su mundo, los jóvenes tenían en su interior una sensación de bienestar bastante agradable. Phyllis los recibió con una amable sonrisa.

\- Una misión inolvidable sin duda – Habló la mujer por fin – Por más heridas que se obtengan en la batalla, los verdaderos amigos siempre lograran mitigar el dolor.

\- Tienes razón Phyllis – Admitió Penn Zero mientras abrazaba a sus compañeros de equipo – Un héroe… no, una persona no es nada si no tiene amigos.

Todo fue sonrisa por varios segundos. Hasta que Phyllis llegó a su límite.

\- Bien. Basta de cursilerías – Hizo un gesto con su mano para luego apartarse – Vayan a sus casas a descansar. Fue una larga jornada y deben estar preparados para la próxima.

\- Oye chicos ¿Les gustaría pasarse por el arcade un rato? – Ideó Boone.

\- ¿Una carrera hasta allá? – Desafió Sashi.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo – Contestó Penn con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras salían corriendo del teatro, Zero no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al pequeño local en dónde sabía, estaba el hombre que instantes atrás había acabado por completo con su pequeño mundo interno…

\- Penn… ¡Mueve esas piernas o perderás! – Llamó Sashi al darse cuenta de que había bajado la velocidad.

\- Y pagarás lo que juguemos los dos – Gritó el ojiverde.

\- ¡Eso veremos! – Exclamó para empezar a correr con todas sus fuerzas, como si buscase de alejarse para no volver jamás.

…Por suerte, sus amigos estaban ahí para ayudarlo a reconstruir su mundo. Sería un camino largo y difícil, pero estaba seguro de que al final, podría salir airoso.

Mientras que Rippen, tras aquella derrota, mostraba en su rostro una enorme aflicción que iba más allá de haber sido vencido una vez más.

Permanecía sentado en la plataforma de trasportación mientras que Phil, atendía al único cliente que tenía.

\- Primero fue con Brock y ahora Penn… - Sentía que se ahogaba.

\- Fue lo mejor – Dijo Larry tras colocar una mano en el hombro del casi villano.

\- Lo sé… - Emitió en un murmullo y con la cabeza gacha – Aún así… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme así…? ¿Será porque parece que perdí algo más valioso que una batalla? – Se llevó la mano al pecho, dónde sentía cómo si realmente hubiese sido atravesado por la daga del pelirrojo.

Larry buscó de abrazarlo y para su sorpresa, Rippen se aferró a él con fuerza.

\- La tregua… era real… siempre lo fue – Hablaba entrecortado, sollozaba en silencio.

\- Lo sé… - Le daba palmaditas al pelinegro, buscando de reconfortarlo.

\- Todo lo que le dije en esos instantes fue cierto… sin querer… le abrí mi corazón. Sabía que confiaba en mí y eso… me hizo feliz… quería… verlo sonreír. Pero luego, el deseo de ganar me sedujo y me hizo actuar de la manera en que lo hice… cuán arrepentido estoy de ese desatino – Se lamentó – Oh Larry, no fue mentira cuando le dije que lo quería… ¿Qué clase de hombre soy? Me enamoré de un quinceañero – Estaba que se jalaba los cabellos.

\- Creo que tiene catorce – Interrumpió Larry.

\- ¡Catorce! – Exclamó con dramatismo.

\- Podría ser tu hijo – Agregó el más bajito.

\- ¡Basta! ¡No ayudas! Sólo me haces sentir más miserable Larry.

Todo parecía parte de una obra teatral… o al menos así lo veía Phil desde el aparador. Tomó un plato con banderillas de pescado y le dio una mordida. Las cosas siempre eran como una telenovela cuando tenía que ver con Rippen.

\- En el corazón no se manda Rippen. Nunca planeaste que esto sucedería. Las emociones fuertes, sean buenas o malas, siempre terminan generando vínculos que se pueden malinterpretar – Larry trataba de alentarlo con su repentino modo reflexivo – Y disculpa que te lo diga pero… el chico no te veía con ojos de amante. Estoy seguro de que el mismo Penn sólo se sintió atraído por tu aire paternal.

\- ¿Aire paternal?... – Larry continuaba dándole palmaditas

\- Debes alegrarte de no haber seguido con esto y salvarte de ir a prisión… ¿Has leído lo horrible que son los tratos ahí? Y ni te digo de los servicios. No tienes agua caliente, ni televisión por cable y tienes que pelearte para defender tus cosas, digo ¿Quién quiere cosas usadas de una persona extraña?

Rippen se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- Oh Larry… eres horriblemente malo para hacer sentir mejor a los demás – Sonrió un poco – Pero… te agradezco tanto el intento, de verdad…

\- Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Volvieron a abrazarse efusivamente.

Phil viró los ojos ante la escena de la que era testigo. Se recostó junto a la caja registradora mientras veía a su único cliente, salir espantado por el sollozo de Rippen.

\- Y ahí de nuevo esos dos… - Rascó el tabique de su nariz – El día en que me los encuentre besándose y enrollándose no me tomará por sorpresa… no… - Alzó el tono de su voz – ¡Oigan, casi villanos! Esto no es un bar al que se vienen a llorar las penas. Pero si se tiene algo reservado por si es necesario ponerse sentimentales – Mostraba una botella que hubo sacado de la gaveta - ¿Qué dicen? Cortesía de la casa.

\- En un momento así, soy capaz de beber hasta perder el conocimiento – Contestó Rippen.

Cuando Larry sirvió el licor, se dispusieron a brindar. Phil tomó la palabra – algo raro - inmediatamente.

\- Porque hoy fuimos vencidos una vez más, eso es cierto. Pero la derrota sólo hace que el villano vuelva con nuevas fuerzas, regenerado… ¡Con mayor ímpetu en la batalla! – Alzó su vaso - No olviden que éste es el camino que hemos escogido, un camino arduo y difícil que no todos se arriesgan a tomar, pero ¿Qué sería del héroe sin un villano? ¿Qué sería de una idea sin una resistencia? – Habló con esmero, como si tuviera un enorme público de villanos oyéndole – Seamos pues esos villanos. Por más dolor y pesar que eso nos cause… seamos la piedra, que impulse a los héroes a ponerle empeño a su trabajo y de mantener en cada mundo, el equilibrio que es necesario…

Larry y Rippen sorbieron un poco, conteniendo las lágrimas de la emoción. Palabras tan cautivantes no salían de esos labios todos los días.

\- ¡Por los villanos! Que a su manera, también pueden considerarse héroes.

\- ¡Salud!

Y así, un día más, el mundo de los héroes y de los villanos, se mantuvo a flote gracias a los aliados.

Continuará…


	14. A mi querido padre donde quiera que este

**Capitulo 14. Misión: A mi querido padre, donde quiera que esté…**

Al amanecer, sentía como si en vez de cabeza tuviera un bloque sobre los hombros, tenía la boca pastosa y las nauseas aparecían de a poco.

Rippen se estrujaba los ojos, rojos por completo, buscando de mejorar su nefasta visión; la cruda era terrible, tenía escasos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por lo que con enorme dificultad, se giró sobre su cama y por casi se le desorbitan los ojos de sus cuencas al hallarse a Larry completamente encuerado.

\- "¿Qué hace Larry desnudo en mi cama…?"... ¡! – Saltó en su sitioal darse cuenta también de su propia desnudez…

¡¿Qué habían hecho?! ¡¿Realmente lo habían hecho?!

\- Ñam… ñam… - Larry se removía, aún dormido – Cinco minutitos más y las palomitas estarán listas…

El ojirojo se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- Esto no puede ser verdad…

\- Mmm… - El hombre abría los ojos. Se incorporó – Rippen, ya te despertaste – Exclamó con energía renovada.

\- Baja la voz que estoy aquí junto - Sobándose las sienes – Larry… dime que no lo hicimos.

\- Está bien… No lo hicimos.

\- ¿Lo dices por el simple hecho de complacer a mi petición?

\- Pues… Si. Me dijiste que lo dijera ¿No?

\- Olvídalo… hay que vestirnos o llegaremos tarde al instituto.

\- Que agradable va a ser que nos vean llegar juntos – Exclamó con una sonrisa y brillitos en los ojos.

\- Ya deja de imaginarte cosas. Además, no sería la primera vez que llegamos juntos a alguna parte – Gruñó Rippen completamente enfadado – A todas éstas… ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?

\- Pues… - Se sonrojó – Tú me besaste y entonces yo me sorprendí mucho, así que dije ¿Qué importa si ambos somos hombres y si trabajamos en la educación pública? Luego continuamos besándonos hasta llegar a la cama y…

\- ¡Larry! – Lo calló de inmediato, alarmado ante lo que oía - No me refería a eso – Totalmente ruborizado.

Estaba seguro que el hombre era capaz de contarle con lujos y detalles lo sucedido sin inmutarse. No estaba preparado mentalmente para ello

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¡¿A cómo rayos llegué anoche del local de Phil a acá?!

\- Ah, eso… Como anoche bebiste mucho, me declaré conductor designado.

\- Pero… ¿Tú sabes conducir? – Luego de salir de casa, se daría cuenta de la respuesta, hallando ralladuras y abolladuras en su precioso automóvil.

\- Tenía pensado acostarte, quitarte los zapatos, arroparte… y luego irme a casa. Pero de pronto te pusiste muy meloso y…

\- ¡Basta! – Hizo un gesto con su mano – No necesito más señales para darme cuenta de que las bebidas alcohólicas y yo no debemos mezclarnos… ¡Jamás!

\- Uy, pero que malo eres… - Suspiró con ansias – Y eso es lo que me encanta de ti.

Rippen buscó de levantarse, pero la cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar.

\- Maldita resaca… me siento como si me hubiera arrollado un camión. Me duelen hasta las puntas de los cabellos…

Mientras que Larry terminaba de vestirse, el pelinegro fue hasta la repisa donde tenía los licores y los vació todos en el fregadero.

\- Vencido, una vez más… - Declaró, ante el líquido que se entremezclaba con el agua.

Al llegar a la secundaria, los hombres descendieron del vehículo. En eso Boone también iba llegando por lo que, obviamente les vio llegar... juntos. Pensó en Penn y eso lo alarmó.

\- Esto… - Se puso de colores al darse cuenta de que el ojiverde le contemplaba con su singular expresión - ¡No es lo que parece!

\- ¿No lo es? Pues a mí me parece un par de amigos llegando juntos al lugar de trabajo que comparten – Exclamó Boone con una sonrisa – Oh… ¡Penn! – Exclamó al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo llegaba deslizándose en su monopatín.

\- "Penn Zero…" – Rippen tuvo deseos de desviar el rostro, pero no quería darse el lujo de demostrarse derrotado.

\- Hola Boone – Frenó. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rippen y de Larry, pero trató de hacerse el desentendido – Entremos. De seguro Sashi ya debe estar esperándonos dentro.

Al hombre le dolió un poco tal indiferencia, pero era normal que el muchacho buscara de comportarse de ese modo…

Las horas de clase pasaban. Sonó el timbre anunciando la segunda hora. Se abrió una vez más la puerta del salón de arte y de en uno en uno, fueron entrando los alumnos de la siguiente sección. Rippen vio al pelirrojo entrar y sentarse en su puesto respectivo; había sido astuto en enfocarse en un documento ficticio para no tener que chocar su vista con la azulada del adolescente; pero la verdad era, que deseaba tener las cosas como antes, no como ahora, dónde evidentemente ambos buscaban de ignorarse.

Eran mejor el amor y el odio, porque ambos, nacen de la intensidad de los sentimientos y la indiferencia, de la pérdida de los mismos…

Los minutos que duraron los muchachos haciendo su trabajo, fueron más largos de lo habitual para Rippen, sentía que los alumnos llevaban horas pegados a esos trozos de papel.

Cuando llegó el momento de evaluar, Rippen fue severo como era costumbre. Se aproximó finalmente hasta dónde estaba Penn… el ojiazul le miró con su cándida expresión y el pelinegro se alivió de no encontrarse con aquella mirada tan fría que le había visto en la anterior misión.

Nunca más deseaba que le mirase así…

Miró el dibujo del adolescente.

\- Bien… ¿Qué tiene que decir señor Zero?

\- Pues… creo que me estoy interesando un poco en las caricaturas ¿Usted qué opina? – Sonrió - ¿Soy bueno o qué?

Rippen no sabía queé decir, claramente el del dibujo era él realizado con trazos deformes, metiéndose un dedo en la nariz y expulsando un gas, al tiempo que un globo de pensamiento ponía "¡Hay una fuga, cierren las compuertas!".

La expresión desafiante del chico le hizo entender… Penn ya había atacado ¿Qué esperaba él para contestarle?

\- Yo diría ¿O qué? – Puso una mueca de repudio - Las caricaturas no son arte. Son garabatos de dibujantes sin visión… Hasta que no vea un bodegón bien estructurado, su nota queda reducida a un "cero"… señor Zero – Se atrevió a sonreír - ¿Contento con su caricatura ahora?

\- Pues si… ya se lo he mencionado, el fracaso siempre estimula mi arte – Penn mantuvo su sonrisa, complacido con el contraataque de su adversario.

El mayor pudo entonces sentarse con mayor tranquilidad en su silla.

Sonrió por lo bajo. Al parecer, las cosas entre ellos se habían normalizado. Lo habían demostrado con aquella pequeña lucha.

\- "Esto es lo que nos queda Penn" – Pensó el pelinegro mientras observaba al muchacho bostezar en su lugar – "Héroe contra villano. Alumno contra profesor. Adolescente contra adulto… Así es como lo nuestro funciona y lo prefiero… lo prefiero a no tenerte o ver aquella mirada en tus ojos otra vez…" – Suspiró. Si aquel era su destino, había decidido aceptarlo como todo un martir.

Terminada la clase, todos abandonaron el salón, excepto Penn.

\- Esto… ¿Sucede algo Penn Zero?

\- Creo que tú y yo tenemos algo de que hablar – Mencionó el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Si… - Aflojó los brazos – Realmente me dolió tu jugada - Confesó.

Rippen no supo qué decirle.

\- Pero… también admito que fue muy buena… Je… Has crecido bastante profesionalmente, lo demostraste con creces - Se giró. Ya no podía seguir viendo al hombre a la cara sin sentir deseos de llorar - ¿Qué patético no? Caer en una trampa tan vieja y desgastada como lo es alianza ficticia… Me presentaste el caballo de Troya y yo inocentemente, lo recibí…

\- Penn… yo… - Tuvo deseos de tocarlo, de abrazarlo… pero su mano ansiosa de alcanzarlo, se quedó en el aire – No todo lo que te dije fue mentira – Confesó – Mis labios siempre fueron sinceros.

\- Ja… ¿Debería creer entonces que cada beso que nos dimos fue verdadero? ¿Cómo creerlo cuando antes de arrojarme al vacío, me dijiste todo lo contrario? ¿A qué se debe tu falta de congruencia? – Hizo una pausa – Dime algo… Lo de aquella vez… ¿Qué significó para ti? ¿Sólo pretendías abusar de mí para sentirte superior? ¿Todo eso también fue parte de tu plan? ¿Robarme el corazón para luego destruirlo en mil pedazos?

Rippen se alarmó, no quería que el joven pensase que se había acostado con él para humillarlo.

\- Jamás… escúchame bien Penn Zero, jamás se me pasó por la mente semejante vileza – Se acercó hasta el chico y lo obligó a voltearse – Puedo ser realmente malo, despiadado… pero aquella vez, pude sentir que hasta el más villano de los hombres se puede sentir amado y amar del mismo modo a alguien más – Le tomó suavemente del mentón – Fue hermoso en verdad. Gracias Penn… Nunca te olvidaré.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo… como si te estuvieras despidiendo?...

\- Porque así son las cosas hermosas, sólo nos duran un instante – Mencionó con suma melancolía –…Y las partes de nosotros, que cumplieron el rol de amantes, están destinadas a decirse adiós.

Penn sonrió un poco, ciertamente ambos habían crecido luego de aquello.

\- Entonces… ¿Podemos seguir juntos, de alguna u otra manera?

\- Así es Penn… Nuestros vínculos, inevitablemente continuarán unidos.

\- Es bueno saberlo…

Tal vez no podían estar juntos del modo en que querían… pero sus corazones se conformaban con poder compartir cualquier otro sentimiento distinto del amor…

Alumno y profesor, héroe y villano… fuera cual fuera el nombre que llevase su relación de ahora en adelante, poco importaba. Para ellos funcionaba.

Mientras permanecieran juntos, el destino se encargaría de darle vida a sus historias.

Rippen salió del edificio y se encontró al director esperándole.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A tu casa o a la mía?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Pues, como aún no hemos resuelto lo del presupuesto para lo de la exposición, pensé que lo mejor era reunirnos en un sitio más tranquilo.

\- Muy bien Larry, quiero aclararte algo de una vez – Calló, miró a ambos lados, verificando que nadie pudiera oírles – No pienso tener sexo de nuevo contigo – Mencionó utilizando un tono de voz moderado. Evitando que alguien los oyese.

\- Está bien – Comentó de lo más normal.

\- ¿En serio? – Se impresionó e incluso se molestó ante su poca insistencia - ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro – Manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? – Rippen se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el entrecejo - ¿Me cogiste y ya no te intereso? ¿Así es el asunto Larry?

\- No quiero sonar insistente. Aunque es una lastima. Hacia tiempo que nadie me hacía sentir así.

Su orgullo de macho, hizo que Rippen esbozara una tonta sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tan bueno estuve?

\- Uy si, como un toro.

\- Sabes qué decir – Mencionó juguetón y sin dejar de sonreír – Bien… mejor vayamos a mi departamento, detesto a tus mayordomos y ni qué decir de tu horrible elefante genéticamente modificado.

En cuanto se giró para abrir la puerta del auto, sintió que le dieron una nalgada. Quedó como de piedra con las llaves en la mano.

\- Otra cosa que me gusta de ti es tu trasero. Duro como roca – Murmuró para luego, subirse al vehículo.

\- Mi… trasero… - Repitió mientras en su mente una pregunta se formulaba ¿Acaso el pasivo había sido…? – No volveré a beber ¡No señor!

***

Llegó el día de la exposición de arte en la secundaria. Los adolescentes presentaron sus materiales, incluido Penn Zero entre los participantes. Su dibujo era abstracto, reflejaba claramente sus sentimientos por Rippen, pero para el ojo del mundo exterior, aquella aglomeración de pintura, no era más que una composición de colores muy bien realizada… Sin embargo, hubo uno solo de quienes examinaron su obra, que logró entenderla por completo en el silencio de la contemplación.

\- "Es una obra de arte" – Rippen sonrió por lo bajo.

Orgulloso del trabajo de Penn… orgulloso del trabajo de su alumno.

\- Sacaste la mayor nota.

Susurró Rippen tras haberse acercado cautelosamente a su oído.

\- No inventes – Espetó el pelirrojo.

El pelinegro le dejó quieto, más cuando anunciaron cuál había sido el mejor cuadro realizado por los estudiantes, Penn se sorprendió pues se trataba del suyo.

\- "¿Ves?" – Rippen sonreía desde su sitio – "Te lo dije" – Le transmitía con su candorosa sonrisa.

Los ojos azules brillaron. Para que su trabajo fuese aceptado como el mejor, tenía que tener el visto bueno del profesor de artística y estaba más que claro, Rippen era extremadamente exigente con los alumnos – por no decir que les hacía la vida de cuadritos -; su veredicto por lo tanto, no fue puesto en entredicho por los demás profesores.

\- De verdad… ¿Piensas que es bueno? ¿O lo haces sólo como modo de disculpa? – Preguntaba Penn mientras el profesor le colocaba el botoncito dorado que habían mandado confeccionar para el ganador del primer lugar.

\- Por favor Penn. No tengo nada porqué disculparme – Mencionó dramático – Únicamente hago mi trabajo, escoger el mejor cuadro entre mis estudiantes. Es mera casualidad que haya sido el tuyo…

\- Si, debe ser eso – Sonrió.

\- Además, eres demasiado pretencioso. No necesitas que alguien tenga un acto de compasión contigo de esa clase, para sentirte que eres bueno en algo.

Rippen le imitó la sonrisa. Le empujó suavemente desde la espalda.

\- Anda. Como todo artista, debes dar una breve explicación de tu obra… cuida que no se te enrede la lengua.

\- Eso te gustaría ¿No? Verme fallar…

\- Oh… sabes que siempre lo ansío.

Intercambiaron sonrisas. El extraño e inexplicable bienestar que les generaba compartir aquel lazo de héroe y villano, era para ellos más grato que tratarse de mejores amigos.

Siendo cierto aquel adagio que cita que "No hay nada más fuerte que el amor y el odio", ya que ambos, tienen la fuerza opresiva de unir hasta los más impares…

***

Como en la mayoría de sus noches, Peces Pescados servía de bar para Rippen; ahí, Phil no sólo se desempeñaba como experimentado barman sino que muchas veces actuaba como consejero.

\- Luego de cómo acabaste, prácticamente pidiéndole permiso a un pie para poder mover el otro, lo menos que pensé es que volverías a sentarte a beber ésta noche. Espero que no termines volviendo alcohólico.

\- No te preocupes Phil, sólo me agrada éste lugar. Tiene un aire tétrico y melancólico que resulta encantador para todo aquel que se considere malvado.

\- Bien, porque no soy tan condescendiente como Larry.

\- A propósito – Mencionó como lo más normal del mundo – Tuve sexo con él.

\- ¡¿Por fin?! – Exclamó con una sonrisa que impresionó al propio Rippen - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo?

\- No lo recuerdo… por eso volvimos a hacerlo en su oficina… - Cambió su tono de voz neutral por uno bastante lujurioso – Debo mencionar con toda responsabilidad que Larry es todo un semental.

\- Vaya, me sorprende que tú digas eso cuando te llenabas la boca diciendo que "sólo Brock Zero te hacía vibrar de placer".

\- Si… - Sonrió, asegurando lo mencionado por el otro – Es una sorpresa ciertamente incluso hasta para mí. Con eso me di cuenta de la veracidad de eso que pone que "Lo bueno viene a veces en envase pequeño".

\- ¿Lo dices por su estatura o por su pene?

\- Oh, nada de eso Phil… - La sonrisa se mantuvo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza – El tamaño de su pene está bien – Agregó con coquetería: - Es un hombre de color después de todo.

\- Tan racista y cínico. Ese es el Rippen que conozco – Celebró Phil con una sonrisa. De aquel despojo de hombre que había visto llorar en la plataforma de transporte, sólo quedaba el recuerdo – Así que por fin se dignaron a llevar su desgastada relación de casi villano y secuaz a otro nivel… Me alegro mucho en verdad – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Tienes razón Phil, ese pobre de Larry estuvo tanto tiempo detrás de mí.

\- Lo digo por ti – Anunció el caucásico – Me alegro mucho de que por fin consiguieras a alguien que te tiene tan alta estima y que disfruta mucho estando a tu lado.

\- Nada más acertado… sobretodo sosteniéndome el cabello cuando entro en vómito luego de haber bebido como un desgraciado – Comentó con burla, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que Larry había estado en sus malestares.

\- Oye, nadie más que él haría algo como eso. Yo no lo soportaría, sería capaz de dejarte borracho tendido en el piso, permitiendo que las cucarachas hagan nido en tu cabeza… pero ese Larry jamás lo haría. Él no sólo te lleva a casa sino que cuando caes enfermo, te cuida y te prepara la comida… Mira Rippen, no soy de los que se fijan en otros hombres, pero si Larry me hubiese echado el ojo, ten por seguro de que hace tiempo hubiese mordido ese anzuelo sin dudarlo siquiera. Es un hombre estupendo, lo he concluido luego de ver todo lo que hace por ti, que lo tratas a las patadas.

\- Bueno, eso era en el pasado… Ahora que lo pienso… creo que te he contado demasiado de mi vida. Sabes más de ella que mi propio diario.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Soy tu barman/jefe de medio tiempo después de todo. Aparte de eso, también me considero tu amigo.

\- Gracias Phil ¿Quién dice que los villanos no consideran la amistad? - Le brindó su sonrisa sincera, una pequeña y muy dulce que pocos le habían visto esbozar - ¿Me sirves otro poco?

\- Claro, cortesía de la casa. Como siempre.

Rippen se bebió el licor de un sólo golpe.

\- Me voy… Larry me espera con una fastuosa cena en su mansión y seguramente una noche entretenida, llena de caricias y palabras igualmente llenas de voluptuosidad.

\- Mala… - Phil sacudió su cabeza y exclamó: - Buena suerte con eso, mi buen amigo.

***

Rippen, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a visitar más a menudo la mansión del director.

\- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Larry abrió una cortina y descubrió un maniquí con un traje.

\- Es para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? – Rippen se señaló.

El ojirojo se acercó y revisó la tela. Obviamente se trataba de un traje costoso, lo dedujo al darse cuenta del material. No dudó tampoco en probárselo.

\- Vaya… me queda perfecto al talle. Es como si hubiese sido hecho para mí – Se veía en un amplio espejo y confirmaba lo dicho.

\- Pues claro que fue hecho especialmente para ti tontito – Admitió, al tiempo que sonreía.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Si. Le hice llegar al sastre tus medidas exactas y escogí las mejores telas de su muestrario.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes mis medidas? – Antes de que pudiera contestarle, añadió – Olvídalo. Contigo he aprendido que es mejor pasar por ignorante – Se volvió a admirar en el espejo – Aunque digas que es para mí Larry, no creo que pueda aceptar algo tan costoso.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Larry se acercó a él y le tomó de la cintura - El mejor de los villanos se merece sólo la excelencia. Aparte de un guardarropas digno de su maldad.

\- Pues si… lo merezco - Sonrió amplio, sus palabras lo hacían sumirse en la arrogancia.

\- Además, si no aceptas mis regalos ¿Qué haría con todas éstas que conseguí para ti?

Los ojos de Rippen se agrandaron ante la pila de camisas y corbatas nuevas que el hombre tenía en el amplio armario. No dudó en acercarse y revisar las marcas que relucían como si tuvieran un brillo sobre ellas.

\- Gucci… Prada… ¡Channel!... – Sus ojos rojos brillaron cuales rubíes en sus cuencas - ¡Pero si éstas son las marcas más famosas y costosas del mercado! Con un salario de profesor es imposible de adquirir alguna de estas cosas… – Mencionó con emoción al admirar las camisas, corbatas, correas de cuero... ¡Y los zapatos! Dios… ¡Como quería lucir esos zapatos! Al darse cuenta de que estaba mostrando gestualmente sus ansias, carraspeó, un tanto avergonzado – Ejem… No es que sea una reinona amante de las marcas.

\- Lo sé.

Aunque Larry sabía que Rippen estaba suscrito a una revista de moda de publicación semanal.

Penn se aclaró la garganta.

\- Bien, aquí va… "A mi padre, aquel que de pequeño me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a andar. A mi padre, que en todo momento me buscó enseñar. A mi padre, que lucha incansable por entregarme un mundo bueno, huellas que espero un día pisar. A mi padre, guerrero fuerte e inquebrantable, hombre justo y admirable; luchador sagaz, cuya alma inquieta no tiene igual. Mi ilustre padre, un ejemplo claro es él, de la lucha que no tiene fin… A mi padre y también a mi madre, porque ambos son los responsables de que yo aquí me halle, agradecido; con deseos de seguir luchando, en ésta batalla interminable que conocemos como vida… ustedes son para mí, el ejemplo más claro de lo que quiero alguna vez llegar a ser, sin importar el tiempo que tome…" – Se sonrojó – Eso es todo, lo sé… no soy muy bueno para esto. Pensé en regalarte otra cosa, pero no me atreví a tirarlo en la basura.

Para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a sólo lograr la excelencia en todo y que por tanto, sus padres esperaran recibir de él, únicamente un trabajo digno, aquel poema malhecho, carente de consistencia y evidente falta de concentración y práctica, representaba un dolor agudo, nacido del pensamiento de que sus padres merecían algo mejor, pues él los amaba de tal forma que le era difícil explicarlo, pero que inconscientemente, demostraba a diario: Buscándolos incansablemente a través de innumerables dimensiones.

\- Pero… ¿Qué dices campeón? ¡Eso estuvo increíble! – Comentó el rubio.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Sus ojos azules brillaron.

\- Oh Penn… - La pelirroja estaba claramente conmovida – Esas son unas muy bellas palabras.

Penn se sonrojó aún más y su corazón se llenó de ese cálido sentimiento, que esperaba algún día, poder ser expresado ante sus padres a través de un emotivo abrazo.

\- Te amamos hijo – Mencionaron los señores Zero al unísono.

\- Y yo a ustedes – Penn esbozó una sonrisa.

Algún día volverían a estar juntos, ese era su mayor anhelo. Esa era su esperanza. Su motivo para luchar y mantenerse en pie, contra todo pronóstico y sin importar las batallas que estuvieran por venir…

*Fin*


	15. Epilogo: Los cobardes de tiempo completo

**Capitulo 15. Epílogo: Los cobardes de tiempo completo**

En aquella época, antes de que Vonnie y Brock quedaran atrapados en la dimensión más peligrosa imaginable, había encuentros secretos que siempre se realizaban por la noche, después del acostumbrado trabajo de medio tiempo y cuando el aviso de "cerrado" ya se encontraba exhibido en la puerta.

\- Bienvenido – Emitió Phil al hombre rubio que entraba al local.

Brock observó el lugar, vacío como de costumbre. Se sentó al lado del único "cliente" que había.

\- Pensé que dijiste que iríamos a beber – Comentó el ojiazul al pelinegro a su lado.

Ante lo mencionado, Phil sacó una botella.

\- ¿Lo ves? Aquí tenemos bebida – Rippen sonrió.

\- Supongo que es mejor que nada – Emitió Brock mientras le llenaban el vaso.

\- Y bien… ¿Qué le dijiste a tu mujer para que te dejara salir? – Preguntó el ojirojo, con su tono burlista - ¿Qué ibas a beber con un amigo?

\- Le dije que iba a dar un paseo y aprovecharía de comprarle lo que se le antojara – Bebió de su vaso – Al salir de aquí tengo que ir por algo dulce para ella y Penn.

\- Vaya… pero que buen marido y padre eres – Emitió sin apartar de su rostro aquella sonrisa.

\- Deja de burlarte Rippen – Amenazó, indispuesto a soportar su sarcasmo.

\- No lo hago por maldad – Bebió del licor – Sólo soy sincero.

\- ¿Tú sincero? – Ésta vez, él fue el que tuvo deseos de reírse – No creo que hayas sido sincero una sola vez en tu vida Rippen, ni siquiera contigo mismo.

El ojirojo se mantuvo en silencio.

\- No podemos seguir reuniéndonos así… - Brock negó con la cabeza - Vonnie podría llegar a sospechar…

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? Te la pasas besándole los pies, dándole tu entera devoción… - Mencionaba desganado - Esa mujer tonta es incapaz de darse cuenta siquiera de en dónde está parada…

PLAM!

\- ¡No hables así de ella!

Brock se puso de pie con brusquedad, haciendo caer la silla estrepitosamente.

\- Está bien querido, ya no lo haré más – Rippen hizo un ademán con su mano – No tienes porqué alterarte tanto.

\- Eres despreciable Rippen – Añadió el rubio, cansado de las burlas del otro – Voy al baño… luego me largo de ésta pocilga.

Tranquilamente, Rippen mantenía su rostro sobre la palma de su mano. Observó como el ojiazul le pasaba por un lado, evidentemente molesto.

\- El cuento de nunca acabar – Emitió Phil, quién había estado viendo todo desde el principio – Él siempre viene y tú nunca te cansas de hacerlo rabiar.

\- Es su culpa – Se defendió Rippen – En todo momento se pone a hablar de su esposa… esa fea mujer ni encanto tiene. No sé ni que le ve el muy tarado…– Bebió ceremoniosamente de su vaso.

\- Mientes. Sabes que Vonnie es una mujer hermosa, sumamente encantadora – Prosiguió Phil – Es tierna, amable, dulce y sincera… poseedora de todo de lo que tú careces, mi buen amigo.

\- Cierra la boca Phil… - Emitió en un murmullo. Sabía que el caucásico tenía toda la razón y eso lo llenaba de una rabia inmensa – Bien… creo que yo también iré al baño antes de irme – Exclamó para luego ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Nunca aprenderás verdad? – Cruzándose de brazos.

La respuesta por parte del ojirojo, fue una sonrisa coqueta.

Phil suspiró. Parecía que Peces Pescados, fuera en realidad una extensión del teatro que estaba justo al lado pues, esos hombres, siempre montaban el mismo show cuando entraban a su local.

Dentro del baño, Brock se lavaba las manos mientras que Rippen no le quitaba los ojos de encima. El anillo de matrimonio del rubio siempre le cegaba la vista.

\- ¿Viniste a vigilarme? – Le miraba a través del espejo.

\- Quién sabe… - Continuó – Me pregunto porqué siendo enemigos, eres capaz de darme la espalda.

\- Te conozco. Nunca me atacarías por detrás.

Rippen alzó las cejas para luego esbozar:

\- ¿Estás seguro? Soy el villano aquí – Recalcó.

\- Sólo lo sé – De nueva cuenta, el ojiazul reafirmó su posición.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti señor Héroe? Si te doy la espalda… ¿Qué harás?

Brock se giró, su rostro denotaba completa seriedad.

\- Sabes muy bien lo que haría… - Contestó con un anhelo profundo - Esa sonrisa tuya… - Prosiguió mientras le delineaba el mentón, poblado por aquella barba negruzca – Tan siniestra… pero a la vez tan encantadora…

\- Sé que te gusta - Rippen amplio más aquella sonrisa. Le fascinaba perderse en aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban con extremado deseo, en esa y cada una de las dimensiones en las que se encontraban.

\- Me vuelve loco.

\- Je je… lo sé… me lo has dicho tantas veces.

Poco a poco el ojiazul se acercó a sus labios, Rippen permaneció quieto, esperando, pues en esas ocasiones, permitía que Zero lo dominase… y es que así le gustaba… desfallecer ante sus encantos.

Brock no le capturó en un beso; de nueva cuenta y con brusquedad, lo agarró de las muñecas y lo hizo estamparse contra la pared. El pelinegro se dejaba hacer, mirando al rubio con docilidad, como siempre lo hacía en aquellas circunstancias…

\- Te gusta que te trate de éste modo ¿No es así Rippen?

\- ¿Quieres que te responda? – Añadió con sensualidad, deseaba cuanto antes que lo tocara.

Brock volvió a comportarse agresivo, haciendo que el ojirojo se girara, manteniendo su rostro pegado a la pared a la que estaba acostumbrado a estamparse en cada uno de sus encuentros fortuitos.

Las manos del ojiazul le acariciaban dónde debían, conociendo a la perfección cada uno de sus puntos erógenos. En esos momentos Rippen no tenía que decir nada, pues Zero sabía lo que debía hacer.

Rippen deslizaba torpemente sus dedos sobre la baldosa, al tiempo que era penetrado desde atrás. Deseaba vociferar tantas cosas, pero se censuraba a sólo gemidos, resonantes en aquel baño que sólo los custodiaba a ellos dos.

Decir "Te quiero"… ¿Para qué? No era necesario…

El rubio llegó a su límite y el pelinegro también. En ese instante, Brock fue en busca de los labios de Rippen y éste ansioso recibió aquel beso cansado… el único que lograba recibir de su parte.

Un beso semejante a una asfixia…

Ya luego, Brock se arregló y salió del sitio en completo silencio. Phil esperó a que de nueva cuenta, Rippen volviera a tomar su lugar en la silla.

\- Voy a tener que empezar a cobrarles por usar el baño para sus asuntos – Habló con su modo habitual de expresarse de todo – Ganaría más que con lo que consumen… ¿Por qué no se van a un motel o a tu departamento? – Le sirvió más licor al ojirojo, sabiendo que era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

\- ¿Para qué? Está bien así – Rippen se encogió de hombros – Después de todo, para él, esto no es más que eso… un desahogo sin importancia… - Metió el dedo en el vaso e hizo remolinos con la bebida.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó sin interés.

\- ¿Para ti está bien que sea de ese modo?

\- Pues… con tal de que venga a mis brazos, no me importa realmente cuál sea el modo Phil – Respondió sin tapujos, sin una pizca de vergüenza.

\- Veo que te has resignado a quedarte con las sobras. Explícame algo ¿Qué hay con todo ese coraje que desprendes cuando te enfrentas a él durante a las misiones? Porque parece esfumarse cuando se encuentran a escondidas.

Rippen sonrió, aunque se trataba de una sonrisa fingida.

\- Ahí Phil, no sólo me enfrento a Brock, sino también a Vonnie… los héroes, el matrimonio Zero es mi enemigo… y yo le doy batalla. Ahora en middleburg, el único que me enfrenta es Brock… y yo… - Rió un poco - ¿Qué te puedo decir Phil? Sólo con Brock Zero, anhelo con desespero el momento de verme vencido… así sea pegado a la pared del baño de un restaurante donde sirven pescado frito y licor barato de dudosa procedencia – Exhibió con sumo embeleso. Le parecía estúpido, pero así se sentía en realidad.

\- Estás completamente enamorado Rippen – Fue la conclusión categórica de Phil.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? – Se rió de nuevo abiertamente – No lo creo Phil… - Bebió de su vaso buscando de ahogar las palabras. Más luego volvió a repetir en un tono bajo y sin rastro de burla en su voz: - … No lo creo…

… O más bien, deseaba inútilmente, desesperadamente… que no fuera así…

FIN


End file.
